<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dirty Little Secrets(Knights of Ren X Reader) by Katkuzzz123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337507">Dirty Little Secrets(Knights of Ren X Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katkuzzz123/pseuds/Katkuzzz123'>Katkuzzz123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:09:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>79,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katkuzzz123/pseuds/Katkuzzz123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd been Snoke's apprentice for years, and you'd meet the Knights once when you first started training with Snoke. You hadn't realized Snoke made a deal with them and when you became strong enough with the force, you were going to join them. </p><p>They wanted you because you were force sensitive, but you had to prove yourself. However things took an unforeseeable turn when they kept you to be their play thing. </p><p>This is an ongoing story. It's 18 plus. There's going to be a lot of Smut, but there's also plot. </p><p>Please read the warnings before the chapters. Comments are welcomed and appreciated as are votes. Thank you! &lt;3 ENJOY.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>knightsofrenxreader</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary</p><p>-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Also the above picture is what each Knight looks like &lt;3 It took forever to make that collage so enjoy! I had a hard time choosing who would look like what, but I think ya'll will enjoy my choices. </p><p> </p><p>"Is she ready?'</p><p>"Yes." A trooper shifted on his feet back and forth as Vicrul approached him. He'd heard about the Knights of Ren but he'd never seen them. As they piled out of the large black ship known as The Night Buzzard he could feel and see the pure power emitting from them. They walked with assertiveness and he swallowed hard. He could feel his body dripping with sweat as they walked through the bay, and towards the doorway. He'd clutched onto his blaster tightly.</p><p>"Good." Vicrul responded, and stepped around the trooper staring down the corridor of The Supremacy. The other 5 Knights walked behind him, their footsteps all simultaneous. The thuds echoed along the metal walls and their capes billowed around their feet with each step. The turned the corner entering the large throne room, and slowly approached you and Snoke. Vicrul stepped out in front of the group of Knights towards the stairs that led up to the throne, and he spoke firmly. "Well?"</p><p>Snoke lifted his black hood covered head upwards, his face still hidden in the shadows of the large cloak, and he turned his head at you. You'd been standing there for quite some time waiting for the arrival of The Knights nervously. You'd stayed silent the entire time knowing asking any questions about Snoke's choice would only irritate him. That was the last thing you wanted. You shifted on your feet a bit, and you kept your head and gaze down to the ground. You didn't dare look up at the Knights as you heard them enter into the throne room. You heard Snoke clear his throat, and you slowly lifted your head and glanced to him. Your cheeks turned bright red, and he sneered.</p><p>"Look at them child." His tone was demanding and you silently sighed. Your head slowly rotated towards the group of Knights, and you looked over each one noticing how intimidating they all looked. They had similar looking black clothes on but each one was unique in its design. Their masks were all different as well. They just looked absolutely terrifying. You felt a lump in your throat, and you swallowed hard. Your left hand ran down your black cotton pants wiping the sweat off of your palm.</p><p>Vicrul glanced behind him towards the group of Knights, and he looked back to you. He rose his gloved hand up, and he did the 'Come Hither' gesture with his index and middle finger.</p><p>You looked to Snoke for his approval. When he nodded you slowly sauntered over to the stairs, and stepped down them. You stopped when you stood in front of Vicrul, and you looked up at his masked face.</p><p>His hand reached out and grabbed ahold of your chin. He tipped your head upwards more staring into your eyes through his mask. He noticed the blush growing across your face, and he smirked under his mask. He snapped his hand away, and he looked back to Snoke. "Alright." He turned on his heels, and he looked to The Knights. "Well?"</p><p>Cardo was the first one to speak up. "Yes."</p><p>Trudgen was next. "What's the point in this again?" His eyes skimmed you up and down, and as much as he liked what he saw, he just couldn't wrap his mind around why they were taking you to begin with. He understood you were force sensitive, but why were you coming to live with them? It just didn't make sense to him.</p><p>Vicrul scowled. "Cause I said so."</p><p>Trudgen was about to speak again, but Ushar punched his arm.</p><p>"Dude, shut the fuck up." Ushar snapped, taking a step forwards, and eyed you up and down. He grinned under his mask. "I approve. I think she'll be very....." He paused a second to think about the right choice of words. "Helpful?"</p><p>You could feel the warmth building inside of your body as the Knights basically approved of you one by one. You didn't know why that made you so flustered and flattered but it did. You swayed a bit as you waited for your next order.</p><p>"Let's go girl." Vicrul demanded, turning on his heels and motioning with his hand for you to go.</p><p>You blinked and looked back over your shoulder to Snoke. He nodded again, and you sighed. Reluctantly, you started walking towards the door, and you heard the Knights loud synchronized footsteps behind you. It was chills run up and down your spine as you walked, and you took your bottom lip into your mouth as you walked through the corridor towards the bay. You glanced at the trooper standing at the doorway when you entered the bay, and he tipped his head to the side when you waved goodbye at him. He slowly rose his free hand up, and he waved back at you.</p><p>Kuruk hurried past you up the ramp into the back of The Night Buzzard and he made his way to the pilots seat. He plopped himself down into it, and he placed his ax to the side against the wall. He grabbed ahold of the lever, and the engines of the ship hummed on. He pressed a couple buttons and the ship's control panel lit up.</p><p>Vicrul placed his hand on your upper back, and ushered you inside of the ship. You slowly climbed up the ramp and when you entered the ass end of the ship, you glanced around. The ship wasn't small but it wasn't as large as you thought it would be lugging around 6 full grown men. Vicrul gestured to the bench seat that hung along the wall, and you sat down upon it, looking up at him with big eyes. He lowered himself onto the bench seat across from you. Cardo took over the open space on your right, and he threw an arm around you, leaning onto your shoulder.</p><p>"Welcome."</p><p>You glanced over at him, and you forced a smile . "Thanks."</p><p>Trudgen took a seat next to Vicrul, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back onto the wall, glaring at you through his mask. He still didn't like this.</p><p>Ushar took the spot on your other side, and he let out a big sigh. They'd been traveling for days to get to Snoke's ship, and he was exhausted. He couldn't wait to get back to their base, and lay down.</p><p>Ap'lek stepped out in front of you, and he glanced down at you. You saw him step in front of you, and you tipped your head upwards to look at him. You noticed how different his mask was from the others, and you cocked your head to the side. "Are you guys human?"</p><p>Vicrul seemed to be the most shocked at your question because he audibly inhaled a breath of air. "That's none of your concern." He thought it was a rather rude question to be honest.</p><p>Ap'lek chuckled but through the modulator it sounded almost maniacal and evil. He bent down at the waist, lowering his masked face to your ear, and he whispered. "Wanna find out?" He gestured to his groin.</p><p>Your face turned as red as a tomato, and you sucked the inside of your cheek. You nibbled on it nervously. Your thighs clenched at the thought, and you looked away from him. You gasped when he grabbed your chin, and turned your face back to his. He tipped it up, and he chuckled again. "How about we give her a proper welcome?" He glanced over his shoulder to Vicrul as if asking for approval.</p><p>Vicrul thought about it for a minute, and he replied softly. "Actually." He rose to his feet, and he took a couple strides across the length of the ship and stepped next to Ap'lek. "I think that's a good idea."</p><p>You whimpered softly when Ap'lek's snapped away from your chin, and you watched him closely as he brought both his hands to the sides of his mask. He pulled it off, and you gasped in shock seeing that he was in fact human, and he was fucking hot. His blue eyes stared down into yours, and a smirk spread across his pale face. He ran a hand through his brown short crew cut length hair, and he leaned forwards "Does this answer your question?"</p><p>Vicrul chuckled seeing how you looked absolutely floored seeing that they were human. He brought his own gloved hands to his mask and he yanked it off. He placed it down onto the bench behind him, and he turned back to you. His own blue eyes which were just a shade brighter, and bluer than Ap'lek shimmered in the poor lighting of the ship.</p><p>Your eyes moved frantically between the two Knights, and you couldn't contain how shocked you were by their appearances. You were totally caught off guard, and you inched away from them, pressing against the wall hard.</p><p>Cardo joined his brothers in removing his mask, and he placed it on the bench beside him. He turned back to face you, waiting for your reaction to his face reveal. He had shoulder length curly black hair, and the start of scrufff around his lips and face. He hadn't shaved in a few days, and his facial hair grew quickly. He grinned seeing your mouth part. He glanced to Vicrul and Ap'lek and he spoke with a deep voice. Even their voices sounded totally different and sexy. "I think it answers her question." He looked back to you, and he rose a gloved hand to your face, running a finger down it. "Do you like what you see?"</p><p>You couldn't formulate the right words to say to him. Your mouth was moving but there was nothing coming out of it. You mewled when Cardo's hand moved around the side of your face, and pushed your head off of the wall. He moved his hand over to the back of it, and he pulled your face towards him. His other hand went to his pants, and he skillfully unhooked his button, and tugged his zipper down. He lowered your head towards his groin. "Make your mouth useful since it's already open."</p><p>Ushar removed his mask as well revealing his short ear length brown locks, and his caramel chocolate eyes scanned your body over as you adjusted yourself to a crouching position on the bench. Your ass was right up in his face now, and he couldn't resist. He reached a hand out, and squeeze your cheek. He noticed how firm yet squishy it was and he smirked. "Damn." He stood up, and placed both his hand on your waist. He slipped his thumbs past the brim of your black leather pants, and he tugged them down. He didn't get them even an inch down. He groaned, and he snaked his right hand around your stomach, and undid your button. He moved his hand back over to your waist hooking it into your pants again, and he tugged them down successfully. When he got them down as far as he could, he took a minute to admire your exposed form. "No panties huh?" His voice was dark and deep, and he tipped his head down to look at your sex. He noticed that there was a glistening wetness on your folds, and he looked to Vicrul. "I think she's ecstatic about the fact we're human." He slipped his right hand down over your ass, and he gave it a small whack. He heard you whimper and he did it again a little harder. He slipped his hands past your ass cheeks, and to your pussy. He played with your opening with his gloved fingers and he heard a slickness as he moved his fingers back and forth. He could feel his cock throbbing inside of his pants. His other hand moved down your ass cheek, and to his pants. He unhooked his pants with a swift motion, and he tugged the zipper down with two fingers. He reached inside of his pants, and he tugged his cock out. He glanced down at himself seeing that he was dripping with pre-cum and he was bright red from being so horny. He brought his hand to his mouth, and he tugged his glove off spitting it out to his side to the floor of the ship. He wrapped his hand tightly around his cock, and he stroked himself as he played with your opening still. He decided he wanted to feel just how wet you were, and he pulled his hand away.</p><p>Your head lowered to the tip of Cardo's cock, and your tongue slowly slipped out of your mouth, and you dragged it over the top. You winced at the salty taste, but you didn't stop. You twirled your tongue in circles over the top hearing Cardo let out a deep guttural moan. You figured you were doing a good job, and you started twirling your tongue around the tip faster. Your hands were placed in front of you holding you up, and you felt him shift on the bench. You looked to his face, and saw he looked absolutely consumed with pleasure. You smirked and worked your tongue down his length teasingly slow. He leaned his head back, the hand on the back of your head shoving you down more.</p><p>"Wrap your lips around it tight." His voice cracked with desire. He shuddered when your lips curled around his cock, and started moving down to the base of him. "Oh fuccccckkkk.....Gooddddd girrrlll." He couldn't help how good it felt, and the words just came out freely. He held onto the back of your head firmly as it bobbed up and down his cock.</p><p>Trudgen watched the events unfold before him scowling under his breath. He didn't care how willing you were. This wasn't how this shit was supposed to go. You were here to be a Knight, not their play thing. He knew you were going to be problematic. He turned away from the group, and he shook his masked head. He didn't even want to see this shit, let alone hear it. Unfortunately for him there wasn't much space to get away from it on the ship.</p><p>Vicrul watched as the two Knights worked you over, and he rolled his eyes. He brought his hand down to his pants, and he undid them. He freed his own thick hard throbbing cock, and he removed both his gloves letting them fall to the ground with Ushar's. He brought one of his hands to his mouth, and he spit into it, lowering it to around his cock. He slicked his length and stroked himself. His lips parted in a moan, and he stepped towards you. He reached a hand out, and took one of your ass cheeks into his hand firmly. He too noticed how firm it was and he smirked approvingly. He glanced to behind you to see if he could see what your sex looked like but Ushar moved behind you too quickly for him to catch a glimpse. He stepped in front of Ap'lek whom was finally stroking his own cock, and he reached down for your right hand. He dipped his hips down so you could reach him easier, and you obliged wrapping your hand around his cock quickly. You had to readjust yourself a bit so you didn't fall when you grabbed Vicrul's cock. You used your stomach muscles to lift your body up a bit, and replaced your other hand towards the middle of your body.</p><p>Ushar lined his cock up with your opening, and he rubbed up against your clit. He felt how wet you were, and how hard you were pulsing against him, and he groaned. He teased your clit for a bit, and he rubbed circles around your opening. He slowly pushed the tip of himself inside of you, want swore loudly at your tightness. "Fuccck."</p><p>Vicrul looked to Ushar, a brow rose into the air. "Oh yeah?" He mocked, smirking. He glanced down at the top of your head appreciating how you looked bobbing up and down on Cardo's cock. It was hot. He grabbed ahold of your hand that was sliding up and down his cock, and he gripped it firmly. "Tighter." He moaned in response when your fingers tightened around his length harder. "Just like that." He took his hand off of yours, and he placed one on the lower part of his back, arching his hips into your actions.</p><p>Cardo was rising his hips up and down against the bench fucking your mouth. You were doing an excellent job, but he couldn't control himself. He was losing himself in the bliss, and he was seemingly didn't care about the fact that the tip of he cock was slamming into the back of your throat and you were gagging and choking around him. He moaned looking down at the sides of your mouth drool seeping down them. "Goddamn..." He glanced up to Vicrul, and his eyes fluttered open and shut. "I think she'll be a nice addition."</p><p>Ap'lek rolled his eyes at Cardo's words. As much as he liked sex like any other human being, he didn't think that you sucking and fucking them qualified you to be apart of the Knights. He only proved to him that you were slutty, and liked to get fucked. Didn't mean anything more than that. His hand moved up and down his cock furiously. As much of a stickler he was being about you being apart of the Knights, he couldn't deny that he was horny.</p><p>The ship was making its way through space thanks to the wonderful piloting skills of Kuruk who kept looking back at the sight unfolding behind him. He groaned wishing he could join, but he wasn't comfortable with leaving the ship unattended. He'd done that once before, leaving it on auto pilot and somehow the ship almost headed right into a meteor field. He luckily had got to the seat in time and steered them away, but it was a close call. He sighed heavily, and he one of his gloved hands went to his pants, unhooking them, and tugging out his cock. He started stroking himself. He'd get off one way or another. Even if he didn't get to get pleasured by you.</p><p>Ushar slowly made his way all the way inside of you enjoying how wet and tight you were against him, and he wiggled his hips around, his cock twitching inside of you. He held onto your hips tightly, and he pulled his hips away from you. He pulled his cock back out of you just so he was barely inside of your pussy, and then slowly pushed himself back inside. He groaned when he went back all the way in. He repeated this over and over again.</p><p>Your mouth stayed tight around Cardo's cock as you continued to bob up and down it. You were loving the noises that were coming from his mouth above you, and your hand was working Vicrul's cock up and down quickly. He was thrusting his hips into your actions, and he was also groaning. You could see Kuruk out of the corner of your eyes past Vicrul, and you could see that his hand was moving furiously. You assumed he was stroking himself and you couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't joining the others.</p><p>Ap'lek stepped to your body, his hand still bouncing up and down his cock. He placed his other hand on Vicrul's shoulder as he stepped around him towards where Cardo was sitting. Cardo glanced up at him, and he blinked a couple times. They must of silently communicated because you didn't hear an exchange of words but Cardo's hand moved from the back of your head to your forehead and he pushed your head up gently. You didn't fight his action, you let him, and your mouth moved off of him. With a curious look on your face you glanced up at him. He gestured to Ap'lek, and your heard slowly turned to him. His cock was lined up perfectly with your head and you lowered your mouth down to it. You didn't tease him like you had with Cardo, you immediately curled your lips around, flicking your tongue up against the underside of it.</p><p>Ap'lek put both his hands on to the top of your head, and shoved your head all the way down to the base. He held you there as he pushed his hips upwards, and he started fucking your mouth unforgivingly. You gagged as he hit the back of your throat, and you stopped stroking Vicrul's cock to try to gather yourself. Luckily Ap'lek didn't last very long, and he shot his hot sticky seed into the back of your throat. He pulled out, and glared down at you. "Swallow it like a good girl."</p><p>Your eyes were wide, doe like, and you closed your mouth, and tipped your head up, swallowing hard. You had to force yourself not to gag, but you opened your mouth back up and showed him it was gone. He patted the top of your head in appraisal, and he smirked. "Good girl." He took a couple steps backwards, and he placed his limp cock back into his pants. He buttoned himself back up, and he moved back over to where he placed his mask down. He grabbed it, and shoved it back on over his head. He glanced up to Kuruk and saw him furiously working himself over. He couldn't help but get a chuckle out of it, and he lowered himself down onto the bench.</p><p>Cardo grabbed ahold of your chin, and tugged your head back to him. He smiled faintly, and he whispered softly. "Come on. You're not done."</p><p>You let his hand turn your head, and you couldn't help but gasp as Ushar's slow teasing pace inside of you started increasing. He had snaked one hand around to your front, and was rubbing your clit in circles. You moaned loudly, and took your bottom lip into your mouth sucking at it.</p><p>Cardo glanced to Ushar, and he sighed. "Can you stop for one second so she can wrap her lips back around my cock?"</p><p>Ushar barely heard what Cardo had said. He looked up to him, and he sneered. His pace frose inside of you, and the pressure on your clit subsided.</p><p>You whimpered in protest glancing back at him, but Cardo's hot breath in your ear made you look back to him.</p><p>"Be a good girl." He sounded so sexy. Your cheeks flushed, and you didn't waste another second. You lowered your head back down to him, and flicked your tongue out against the tip again. He was still leaking pre-cum. You ignored the taste again and you curled your tongue down to the base. You circled the base a couple times, and then you took him into your mouth again. Your eyes widened feeling Vicrul's hand back on your hand that had stilled on his cock, and you blushed. You'd forgot. You let him move your hand up and down his cock again, and he finally removed it. You kept the pace he had started, and you heard him grunt.</p><p>Ushar picked his pace he had back up inside of you and on your clit. He was feeling you getting wetter and wetter as your walls clamped around him. He knew you were going to cum soon, and he couldn't wait to feel how much tighter you'd get when you did. His other hand held onto your hip holding himself up as he fucked you.</p><p>You started to pant against Cardo's cock as Ushar brought you closer and closer to the edge. Your mouth vibrated against his cock, and he whispered "Fuck." Your pace didn't falter once as your orgasm finally hit. It felt like a pleasure bomb exploded inside of you, and your whole body started to shake. You could feel your walls grip Ushar's cock hard, and his moans filled the air.</p><p>"Fuck yessss.... " Ushar's head flew back as you writhed against his cock.</p><p>Vicrul glanced between you and Ushar who was uncontrollably moaning. "Hm." He was intrigued and curious. He was actually a little jealous that you came around Ushar's cock first, but he'd get his chance. He was sure this wasn't going to be the last time. He did however want to cum in your mouth if he didn't get to fuck your pussy before his own orgasm came.</p><p>You slowly came down from your euphoria, and your lips quivered against Cardo's cock. Your tongue flailed against his length wildly as you tried to take deep breaths. Your nose was basically buried into his groin so you could hardly breath through it.</p><p>Cardo grunted and arched his hips upwards and he brought his hands to the sides of your head, moving you up and down his cock a lot faster than the paced your'd been doing previously. You whimpered sending vibrations throughout his groin, and he flew his head back, grunting. He kept you bobbing up and down him like that for some time. You could feel your jaw starting to clench from having your mouth open for so long, and finally he shot his hot seed into the back of your throat, moaning. You let him thrust hard into your mouth as he rode his orgasm out. He finally let your face go, and lowered his hips to the bench. He let out a loud sigh and leaned his head back against the wall. He watched you lift your head, and close your mouth. He heard you swallow, and he rose a brow. When you opened your mouth, a smirk graced his face. "Good girl." He took a couple minutes to gather himself and come back down from the bliss cloud he just got lifted off into . He scooched over onto the bench, and he shoved himself back into his pants. He rose to his feet, and grabbed onto his mask. He shoved it onto the top of his head, and he joined Ap'lek on the bench.</p><p>Vicrul narrowed his eyes at Ushar, and he stepped to him, whispering into his ear. His tone was dark and dangerous. "Move."</p><p>Ushar's head whipped around and he looked at Vicrul confused. He didn't dare question him though. He pulled himself out of your pussy and he stepped around you, moving over to your face.</p><p>Vicrul positioned himself where Ushar had been, and he pressed himself to your opening. He teased your clit a bit as he dragged his cock along it. He heard you moan and he smirked. He toyed with your opening. He took a moment to relish why his fellow Knight had been so vocal. He had to silence his own moans as he pushed himself inside of you. He wrapped his arms around your waist, and tugged you back against him. He lowered one hand down to your clit, and started rubbing it like Ushar had been.</p><p>Ushar sneered at Vicrul not liking that he took over but your mouth would be just fine. He moved to where Cardo had been seated, and lowered himself onto the bench. He tugged his cock up and down, and he grinned at you. "Think you can handle it?"</p><p>"Yes...."</p><p>"That's yes sir." Ushar growled. He grabbed your head, wrapping his fingers around in your hair and tugged your head down to him. He watched as you opened your mouth, and curled your lips around him. "Such a good girl." He praised as you swirled your tongue around him. You didn't bother teasing him like you had Cardo, but you made sure your lips were shut tight around him, and you moved up and down him quickly. You could feel the drool seeping from the sides of your mouth, and that twinge of pain started building up in your jaw again. You clenched your eyes shut trying to ignore it.</p><p>Vicrul rubbed your clit rhymically with his thrusts in and out of you. His torso was lowered down onto yours, and his breath was cascading around the bare part of your back. Someone had pushed your shirt upwards and you were mentally cursing them. His breath was hot against your back and you were already sweating as it was. Your clit was extra sensitive from having previously orgasmed so when Vicrul started rubbing it you moaned against Ushar's cock which made him moan. You could feel yourself getting brought closer and closer to the edge and you tried to wiggle about. Vicrul's hand tightened around your waist holding you in place. He wanted to see what you felt like cumming on his cock. He wanted to see what the hype was all about. He brought you over the edge again, and your body violently jolted under him. He felt your walls grip him hard, and his eyes widened. He couldn't control his own orgasm and he shot his hot seed into you as you were cumming too. You both shuddered wildly and his hips bucked frantically into you as he rode his orgasm out. He finally stopped, and let his hand drop from your clit not wanting to overwhelm you. He didn't pull out right away. He rose his head from off of your back, and he let out a whoop. "Goddamn." He shoved off of your ass, and his cock slipped out from you with a plop. He glanced down seeing the cum dripping from his cockk and he grinned. He brought a hand to it, scooping it up into his palm, and he rose to his feet. He was going to make you lick it off.</p><p>Ushar finally reached his orgasm. He was polite enough to tell you he was going to first. "I'm gunna cum." You glanced up at his face as he shot his seed into your throat, and you slowed your pace down a bit. You waited until you didn't feel the warm sticky goo shooting into your throat anymore, and you lifted your head off of him. You swallowed his cum as well and opened your mouth to show him. He sighed, and leaned his head back. "Very good girl indeed." He reluctantly tucked himself into his pants. Unlike the other Knights, he didn't bother putting his mask back on. He stayed leaned back in the spot he was seated in, and he realized he could just lay down and take a nap. He'd already been so tired from before, and now he was just ready to zonk out.</p><p>Vicrul stepped to in front of you, and he shoved his hand to your mouth. "Clean it off." He watched as your tongue curled over his fingers, and you took them into your mouth one by one cleaning them off. "Mmm." He chimed, and he pulled his hand away. He put his cock away, and he turned to see Cardo and Ap'lek and Trudgen all leaned against the wall behind him. He turned to look at Kuruk who finally wasn't stroking himself anymore. He must have cam. Vicrul thought. He glanced back to Trudgen and he nudged his shoulder. "What's your deal?"</p><p>"I just don't think this is the least bit fucking professional. Honestly, she's a slut. She's not a Knight."</p><p>You'd adjusted your body so you could pull your pants up, and you swung your legs over the side of the bench. You stood up, hooking your button and tugging your zipper up. You didn't appreciate Trudgen's words. "I didn't instigate this shit." Your eyes narrowed in his direction.</p><p>Vicrul's hand rose up and he 'tsk'd tsk'd. "I don't want to fucking hear it." He glared at Trudgen. "Get over it. She's here to stay. I like her, and I'm sure everyone else agrees." He glanced around to the other half-asleep Knights. "Right?"</p><p>Cardo nodded but didn't speak. Ushar grumbled. "Yup." Ap'lek as unsure as he'd been at first was now starting to warm up to the idea. "Sure." Even Kuruk replied from the front of the ship. "She stays."</p><p>"You're out voted. Now, get over your little hissy fit." Vicrul rolled his eyes, and he walked over to the bench where Ushar was almost fast asleep, and sat next to him.</p><p>You would have defended yourself, but Vicrul seemed to have taken care of it. You didn't look away from Trudgen for a few minutes, deciding right then and there you knew he was going to be problematic. He was going to be your biggest concern. He was going to make shit really hard for you. However, the thing he didn't know is that you were up for the challenge. You took your seat back on the bench and glanced to the front of the ship out of the large window splayed across the front. You stared in awe as the Night Buzzard approached a large Star Destroyer, and it entered the bay. You watched the Knights all scurry to their feet, and Vicrul stepped in front of you.</p><p>"Come on."</p><p>You rose to your feet, and the ship shook a bit as it landed on the floor of the bay. You glanced between the front of the ship and the ramp and watched as it lowered down. You waited patiently as Kuruk made his way through the ship following after the rest of the Knights who already exited, and he motioned for you to follow. You moved cautiously slow. You stepped down onto the floor of the bay, and glanced around. This ship was so different than Snoke's. There were way more transport vehicles in the bay, and there were so many more engineers and troopers running around. You did a full circle a couple times, and you stared in awe.</p><p>"Come girl." Vicrul demanded.</p><p>Your head lowered, and you looked to him. You nodded and followed behind the Knights as they once again walked in unison through the doorway and down the corridors. One by one they broke from the group going separate directions. Vicrul stayed with you, leading you down one corridor. He stopped when he got to the end of it, and gestured to a black door. It hissed open, and he looked to it. He had his mask back on by now. You looked to where his gaze went, and you took a couple steps towards the doorway.</p><p>"Well go on. This is your quarters now." He pursed his lips under his mask growing impatient with your skepticism.</p><p>You gave him one last look and you stepped all the way inside of the room. It was a lot larger than the room you had on Snoke's ship. The bed was double the size. You had a nightstand. A large closet against the wall to your right. A bathroom that you didn't have to share with troopers. There was even a red and black rug in the middle of the floor. You continued to look around, and your lips formed a large smile. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all. You looked to the large desk in the corner, and the black cushioned chair in front of it. You noticed there was a pad of paper and a container of pens and pencils in it. You'd been a writer for a long time, and you cocked your head to the side.</p><p>"We know a little bit about you. Snoke gave us a basic gist." Vicrul spoke loud enough so you could hear him from the doorway. He leaned against the door frame crossing his arms over his chest. "Usually we all meet in the AM to go over our day, but I guess you can sleep in tomorrow since you're adjusting."</p><p>You spun around on your heels, and you looked at him confused. "Oh okay. Thanks."</p><p>"Don't thank me. Get some sleep. The day after you're going to need to prove yourself to us. I can only keep Truden at bay for so long. If you can't prove your worthy of being apart of the Knights, he's for sure going to make your life a living hell. He enjoys its." Vicrul was narrowing his eyes at you even though you couldn't see him under his mask. "It's not going to be easy. You think being Snoke's apprentice was hard work, being a Knight is no walk in the park." His tone was low. He was just trying to get you to understand that it wasn't all fun and games here. Being a Knight took mental, physical, spiritual and emotional strength. Not a lot of people could do what they did. He pressed off of the wall and he turned away from you. "Take a shower. Get some food and get some rest." The door hissed shut as he walked away.</p><p>You stared at the closed door, and you glanced around the room again. There was a drawing on the wall above the desk. You walked over to it, and stared at it trying to figure out what it was. It honestly looked like a bunch of scribbles and nonsense. You shrugged, and turned to the bathroom door. You stepped towards it opting that a shower was for sure in order. You stepped inside and the lights automatically flickered on. Motion sensor. How cool. You tugged your shirt off, and threw it to the ground. You unhooked your pants, and tugged them off to. You threw them into the heap of clothes building up at your feet, and the panties were next. Then bra. You noticed that the countertop was a grayish colored rock. You ran your hand over the top of it, and caught a glimpse of yourself in the mirror. You noticed a black smudge on your left hip, and your turned your body just enough so you could see it. You ran a hand over it, and you realized it was the start of a bruise. It kind of looked like finger prints. Your face turned red realizing why it was there, and you immediately looked away. You traipsed over to the large tiled shower, and shoved the curtain aside reaching past it for the knobs. You turned one knob, and then the other. You adjusted them until you got it to your prefered temperature and you tugged the curtain back further. You stepped over the side of the shower, and pulled the curtain closed. The water splashed down onto your body, and you closed your eyes enjoying it. You'd just grabbed ahold of the bar of soap that smelled like cucumbers and melons and lathered yourself up when the curtain flew back. Your head snapped to see what was going on, and you shrieked when Trudgen's hand flew up, shoving you backwards against the tiled wall. You stared at him with fear in your eyes.</p><p>Trudgen didn't care about getting his sleeve complete soaked. He didn't care about anything getting wet. He gripped his hand tighter around your throat once your back was firmly against the wall. "You're never going to be a Knight, and I'm going to make sure of it."</p><p>"Get.....off....mee......:" You spat, scowling at him. You tensed your throat muscles under his hand so he had a harder time choking the life out of you. Your hands rose up and you clawed at his clothed arm.</p><p>"I don't like you. I promise I'm going to make every single day here as hard as I can for you." He pulled you away from the wall, and then slammed you back against it. This time your head flew back and smashed into it. He didn't realize how hard he'd done it until your eye lids fluttered and you went limp in his grip. He snapped his hand away from your throat and you fell to the tiled floor of the shower. He watched the water fall down on you and the blood trickle down around your body emptying into the drain. He panicked. "Shit. I fucking killed her." As much as he didn't like you that's not exactly what he had planned. He spun on his heels, and hurried out of the bathroom. He scurried out of your room, and down the corridor. He wasn't going to be the one to tell Vicrul he killed you. He'd let someone else find you, and he'd let someone else take the blame. He'd pretend he'd never been there.</p><p>You weren't sure how long you were unconscious on the shower floor but by the time you finally came to your skin was shriveled like a prune. You slowly forced yourself upwards, and crawled out over the side of the shower and onto the bathroom floor. You brought a hand to the back of your head, feeling a small gash there. Luckily it'd clotted and it stopped bleeding, but fuck the headache that was throbbing throughout your skull hurt like a bitch. You sighed, and reached up to the hook that had a towel on it. You pulled it down, and wrapped it around your body. You crawled over to the counter, and reached up for the side of it. You tugged yourself up, mustering up the strength. You hobbled to your feet, and balanced yourself slamming your hands down onto the top of the rocky counter. You tried to look into the mirror to see how bad the gash actually was, but you couldn't see. "It's...fine." You felt extremely dizzy. "Sleep." You slowly turned, and looked out of the bathroom towards your bed. You wobbled as you walked towards the door way, using the door frame to hold you up. You groaned, and threw yourself forwards into the room. You rushed over to the bed, and plopped down onto it. Your towel had fallen off of you as you hurried across the room, and you reached over the side of the bed for the end of the blanket, and tugged it around your body. You curled up in it, and closed your eyes. "Sleep." You'd just sleep it off and everything would be fine the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Beg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary</p><p>-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy </p><p> </p><p>Vicrul rolled his eyes approaching your door. It was the next morning, and he hadn't seen you at breakfast, or for lunch. He was mildly concerned. He waited for the doors to hiss open, and when they did, he stepped into the room. He tipped his masked head to the side seeing you motionless upon the bed. He slowly walked to the side, and lowered his hand down to your shoulder and rocked you back and forth. When you didn't respond he spoke through the modulator.</p><p>"Yo." You still didn't move. He tugged your body to him, and that's when he noticed the gash on the back of your head. He shook his head, and he grabbed your chin and pulled it upwards to get a better look at your face. "Heeeeeeellllooooooo?"</p><p>You groggily shook your head and opened your eyes. "Whattttttt...." Your eyes opened slowly seeing Vicrul looming down over you.</p><p>"Thank the maker, you're alive. I thought you were dead. What happened to your head?" He pulled his hand from your chin, and pointed to the back of your head.</p><p>You were silent for a minute. "Trudgen smashed my head against the wall of the shower. I'm fine." Your vision was blurry and your head was still pounding.</p><p>Vicrul took a step away from you, and he scowled under his mask. "What the fuck? Why?"</p><p>"Isn't it obvious?" You retorted harshly. You forced yourself to a sitting upright position and you brought your hand to the gash on the back of your head. "He hates me."</p><p>"I told him to get over it. Are you alright to get up? You have to go to the med bay."</p><p>"Yeaaaah." You honestly had no idea if you were capable of even standing. Everything in your line of vision was morphing together. Your thoughts were scrambled as your brain pounded against your skull. You attempted to crawl towards the end of the bed, and fell down onto the mattress face first. You glanced upwards to Vicrul. "I guess not."</p><p>Vicrul shut his eyes, breathing hard as he tried to keep his cool. He stepped back to the bed, and slid his hands underneath you. He slowly lifted your body off of the bed, and pulled you upwards to his chest. Your arms flew around his neck as he started carrying you out of your quarters. He paused as he got to the doorway, realizing you were completely naked still, and he turned back around. He bent down and grabbed the towel that was on the floor, and threw it over your naked form. He stepped back to the door. The door hissed open, and he started making his way through the ship. "Not even here for 24 hours and you're already hurt." His tone was disgusted and annoyed. So far you weren't living up to your reputation, not that Trudgen had helped any. He glanced down at your pale colored face and he exhaled. "You're going to be a pain in the ass aren't you?"</p><p>"It's what I'm good at." Your face formed a grin across it. You hadn't realized how irritated he was with the whole ordeal.</p><p>As Vicrul came up on the door to the door to the med bay, he shook his masked head. He stepped through the doorway, and the nurse rushed around the desk. "She needs to be seen. She's got a gash on her head. I think she has a concussion."</p><p>"I do not." You whined looking to the nurse. "He's lying. I'm fine."</p><p>The nurses brows furrowed together, and she stepped around to your side so she could see the back of your head. "She needs stitches and anCAT Scan.... Bring her in there please." She pointed to the room to her left.</p><p>Vicrul carried you into the examine room and placed you down onto the hospital bed. He stepped back a couple steps.</p><p>"Are you going to stay with me?"</p><p>"I-" Vicrul wasn't sure how to respond to that. He looked you up and down and he crossed his arms over his chest leaning against the wall. "I guess." He knew he had better things to do but the look on your face practically begged him to stay. He watched the nurse rush into the room with supplies and started cleaning your wounds.</p><p>"OWWWW." You whimpered when the nurse poured some cleaning solution onto your wound. "That hurts."</p><p>"Toughen up." Vicrul spat.</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>"Watch your mouth."</p><p>The nurse glanced between Vicrul and you, and she tried her best to ignore the tension that was building in the air. She finished cleaning the wound up, and she turned to the table grabbing a tray of tools to stitch the wound closed. "This might hurt."</p><p>"Then you better give her something because she's a big baby."</p><p>Your head whipped to Vicrul, glaring at him. "Ass."</p><p>"Bitch."</p><p>The nurses face flushed as you and Vicrul continued to insult one another. She decided the best option would be to give you something to calm you down. She exited the room and quickly returned with an IV. She grabbed your arm right above the inside of your elbow, and she wiped the flesh off with a sanitizing wipe. She opened a new needle, and hooked the end of the IV to it, and found the best vein and shoved the tip into it.</p><p>"YOOOOOOO." Your head whipped towards the nurse, and you scrunched your face together. "What did you just do to me?" Much to your surprise the liquid entered into your bloodstream a lot quicker than you'd been prepared for. It coursed through your bloodstream and your mind felt like it turned to mush. A smile formed across your face and you leaned your head back down onto the pillow. "Ohh. That's nice."</p><p>The nurse glanced up to Vicrul who nodded in approval. She apparently was thankful it was fast acting medicine as much as he was. She moved back to your head, and she lifted it upwards carefully. She readjusted the pillow so it was pressed onto the back of your neck holding your head up. She grabbed the tray again and she unwrapped the thread feeding it through the new sewing needle, and tied it off. She carefully pushed the end of the needle into your scalp and pulled it through to the other side of the wound. She worked meticulously, and precisely, and was finished in no time at all. She tied it off, and she placed a piece of gauze over it and placed a couple pieces of medical tape around it. She stepped back to your side, and she blinked a couple times seeing how absolutely lit you looked. Perhaps she'd given you too much morphine. She looked to the IV seeing how rapid the drip was and she made an 'oh shit' face.</p><p>"What's that look for?" Vicrul noticed how uneasy the nurse looked and it made him uneasy.</p><p>The nurse spun around and waved a hand dismissively. "It's fine. It'll be fine." She didn't have the nerve to tell him she'd accidentally given you way too much and you were going to be riding cloud 9 for a while. She'd slowed down the drip, and she started towards the door. She gasped when Vicrul grabbed a hold of her arm tightly.</p><p>"What did you do?"</p><p>The nurse whimpered softly, and her head twisted to look at his masked face. She was trembling in his hold. Her lips quivered as she tried to formulate words.</p><p>Vicrul lowered his masked face closer to hers. "I asked you a question."</p><p>"I gave her too much. She'll be fine, but she'll be out of it for a little bit. I'll come back to check on her." She didn't like the Knight just chilling around anymore than she assumed he liked being there. "I've got paperwork to do,..."</p><p>Vicrul glanced between you and the nurse, and he released his hold on her. He kept his gaze on her as she exited the room and he pushed himself off the wall and walked over to the side of your bed. "You alright there?"</p><p>You still had an idiotic grin on your face as she turned and looked at him. Your pupils were dilated and hazey. "I'm fucking excellent." You could feel the effects of the morphine a lot stronger now that time had passed since she first put it in and your whole body felt like it was floating on a cloud. "I feel sooooooo good.'</p><p>Vicrul rolled his eyes. "Great. Least you didn't have to do anything productive today."</p><p>You rolled onto your side, and reached your hand out for his arm. You pulled it towards your body, and placed his hand on the upper part of your chest. You moaned when he made contact and you shut your eyes. "That feels good." You shifted your legs around a little bit, and you exhaled deeply. "Vic..."</p><p>Vicrul stared down at you watching your body move around. He watched your mouth curl up, and you take your bottom lip into your mouth. He could feel his cock growing inside of his pants, and he didn't like what you were doing to him. He trailed his hand up from your chest to your neck and he wrapped his gloved fingers around it. "Girl, what the hell do you think you're doing?" He growled when you brought your hand to your mouth and you sucked on two fingers and moaned. He shook his head.</p><p>"I'm horny." You smirked your tongue twirling around the fingers that were in your mouth. You slipped your tongue between your digits, and moaned.</p><p>Vicrul pulled his hand away from your throat, and he brought both his hands to his mask, and tugged it off. "It's not nice to be a tease. You need to be punished." He placed the mask on the corner of the end of the bed, and he grabbed ahold of your leg, pulling it towards him. He worked his hand up the bare skin. The towel he'd thrown over your form before he carried you off to the med bay brushed against the top of his glove. He grabbed it and yanked it off, dropping it to the floor. As you laid there naked and exposed in front of him on the bed, his piercing blue eyes grew with anticipation. "Naughty girl. Do you know what I do to naughty girls?" He worked his hand up your thigh, and between your legs. He dipped his gloved hand down, and rubbed your clit.</p><p>You drew your hand away from your mouth, and lowered it to your right breast. You grabbed ahold of your mound of flesh and squeezed. Your eyes fixated on him bent over your body. You moaned and arched your back up into his ministrations. "What do you do to bad girls?" Your voice was weak but it had a suggestive sexy undertone. You watched him lick his plump pink lips, and pouted. You wanted his head between your legs. You wanted his tongue where his hand was. You wanted him to plunge his tongue inside of you, and make you cum hard.</p><p>"You'll see." After teasing your clit for a bit, he pulled his hand away, and he grabbed ahold of your hips. He turned your body so you were angled in his direction and he could access your sex better. He crouched down onto his knees at the side of the bed. His hands latched onto your thighs, and he tugged your ass closer to the side of the bed. He lowered his head between your legs, and his tongue flicked out against your sensitive nerve. He trailed it around in circles, and then side to side.</p><p>"Ohhhh fuckkk." You moaned, both hands flying to your bare breasts and squeezing them. You sucked at your bottom lip impatiently. You gnawed at it as Vicrul's tongue pressed firmly to your clit. One of his hands slipped down over your leg and he slipped it under his chin to your opening. He didn't bother removing his gloves this time. He was too impatient himself. He mused as he lapped at your clit and started playing with the folds of your pussy. He pushed them side to side, and he teased your opening. His gloved fingers slicked and he slowly pushed them inside. He could feels your walls tighten around his digits and he rotated his hand around making his gloved fingers rub along your walls. Your head fell down onto the mattress and you clenched your eyes shut. "Fuck meeeeee."</p><p>"Not yet." Vicrul spoke against your clit. He pulled his hand back, and then pushed it back in. He kept moving his fingers around inside of you and his tongue lapped at your clit greedily. He could feel you getting closer and closer since your walls were pulsing against him more and more. He brought you right to the edge, and he pulled his hand and his head away from you quickly. He watched your head fly back up and you narrowed your eyes at him.</p><p>"Whyyyy...." You whimpered. Your eyes were filled with a mix of anger and lust. Your lips bent down in another pout and you bucked your hips up and down as if asking him for more. It was almost painful how he denied your orgasm. He'd literally brought you as close as you could get without stepping over the edge, and then stopped. Your right hand moved off your breast and you reached out for his arm.</p><p>Vicrul's face formed a smirk, and he rose to his feet. He pulled his body away from your hand, and he stared into your eyes. "Naughty girls don't get to cum." He brought his hand to his pants, and he unhooked them. He slipped his hand past the fabric and he pulled his cock out. A droplet of pre-cum dripped down from the tip onto his gloved hand, and he grabbed ahold of it. He worked his hand up and down it, and moaned.</p><p>Your eyes locked onto his hand moving up his thick throbbing cock, and you felt your pussy throbbing even more than it had been. You pressed your legs together trying to get some sort of friction. The mix between the drugs that were coursing through your body, and the desire that was seeping out of your pores was making your head spin. You were lost in a cloud of blurry haze, and your whole body was shaking. You ran your hand down your stomach, and to between your legs. You dipped two fingers to your opening, and pressed your thumb to your clit, and started a pace.</p><p>Vicrul snarled at your actions disapprovingly. His free hand stretched outwards, and he grabbed your hand between your legs, and he shoved it away. He shook his head, his black locks flipping around. "I said," He removed his hand from his cock, and he placed both his hands on your sides, and moved closer to you. He used his knees to shove your legs back open and he lined himself up between you. He pressed the head of his cock to your opening, and he pushed it up. He rubbed against your clit teasingly. "Naughty girls don't get to cum." His tone was dark, and venomous.</p><p>"Vic," You didn't fight his removal of your hand from your sex. You brought both hands back up to your breasts and gripped them firmly. Your lips quivered as he teased your sensitive nerve with the head of his cock, and you gently lifted your hips upwards in an attempt to slip his cock inside of you. You gasped when he grabbed ahold of your hips and shoved them back down.</p><p>"You don't listen for shit. We're going to have to change that." He lowered his cock back to your opening and he pushed inside of you slowly. He lowered his body down to just a couple inches above yours, and he started a deep, fast pace into your core. He stared down at your face watching it redden. "You're going to listen from now on, got it?"</p><p>You stared at him with big full eyes. You nodded your head at his question.</p><p>"No, I want to hear you say it."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"That's yes sir to you bitch." He snapped harshly. He pulled his body up off of you, and grabbed your hands. He smirked. He lowered his body back down, bringing your hands down to your sides and he pressed them into the mattress. He was fucking your harder and deeper now. He grunted, and he took one of your breasts into his mouth. He took your nipple in between his teeth, and he gently nibbled at it.</p><p>"Yes sir." You'd finally managed to get the words out. You let him completely dominate you, and you weren't complaining one bit. You wanted him to ravage you. The wave of lust and desire that had swallowed you whole was almost too much to handle. You were thankful he'd given into you, and he was fucking you. You felt your orgasm creeping up and you hoped he didn't notice. You didn't want him denying you again. You weren't sure you could handle that. Your body started to shake again, and your pussy tightened around his thick hard cock plunging deep into you.</p><p>Vicrul's mouth lifted off your breast, and he glanced at your face. "You need to ask permission to cum."</p><p>Your mouth fell open in shock. You felt your cheeks turn red and hot, and you glanced down.</p><p>Vicrul narrowed his eyes, and he stopped completely. He pulled his cock out of you agonizingly slow and he rose a brow. "What's it going to be? Cause I can cum whenever and leave you here, wanting."</p><p>You couldn't bring yourself to ask him to cum. He should have just wanted to make you cum. It was slightly annoying how he was using this to his advantage. You didn't look to him still, but a whimper escaped your lips when he pulled himself out of you completely.</p><p>"Your loss." Vicrul released his hold on your hands, and pulled his body back up. He wrapped his right hand around his cock, and he started stroking himself. He moaned loudly and he looked right at your face. His eyes rolled to the back of his head.</p><p>You slowly lifted your eyes up, and they locked right onto him stroking his cock again. You were soaking wet between your legs, and your body was shuddering. You needed to cum.</p><p>Vicrul furiously worked his hand up and down his cock, and he pressed the tip against your leg. He rubbed it over it, and he whispered softly. "I'm gunna cum all over you."</p><p>"Wait!" You couldn't handle it anymore. You had to suck it up and just ask him to let you cum. As damagaing as it was to your ego, and your pride, the desire was too much. You pursed your lips, and Vicrul paused mid-stroke. He could see you struggling and he chuckled darkly. He started his pace up again, and he shot his hot sticky seed all over your leg. He grunted and bucked his hips into his hand rapidly. He finally stopped, and he let out a deep exhale of breath. He locked eyes with you, and he shrugged.</p><p>"Should of just gave in and asked. Now you're going to be even hornier than you were before. Too bad." He thought it was funny. You looked so desperate, and needy and he wasn't going to help you unless you begged him. He slowly pushed his cock back behind the fabric of his pants, and he re-did them. He rolled his head around, a small pop coming from him. He groaned and he reached for his mask. He tugged it back over the top of his head.</p><p>"Vic." You cooed to him as he started towards the door. He paused, and he glanced over his shoulder at you.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Where are you going?"</p><p>"I'm starving. I'm going to eat. The nurse will come check on you in a bit." He turned away from you, and he walked past the nurses station. He glanced to the nurse. "When do you think she'll be good to leave?"</p><p>"We'll take her to get her CAT scan in a bit, and then when we get the results back if they're negative, she can leave." The girl looked Vicrul up and down nervously.</p><p>"Alright. Let me know when she's got the OK." He gestured to the commlink and the nurse nodded. He exited the nurses station, stepping out into the corridor. He made his way to the kitchen. He saw Trudgen heading towards the kitchen as well, and he stopped abruptly. He crossed his arms over his chest, and he called out to him. "Hey."</p><p>Trudgen had been half-paying attention as he walked down the corridor to the kitchen. When he heard Vicrul's modulated voice, his head shot up. He felt immediately uneasy. He could tell just by the Knights posture he was pissed about something. He slowly approached him, trying to play it off.</p><p>"What the fuck did you do to Y/N?"</p><p>Trudgen shifted a bit from foot to foot, and he glanced down at the floor. "Nothing." He choked when Vicrul's hand flew out and wrapped around his throat. He struggled against his grip, and shook his head.</p><p>"She had to get stitches, and she's all fucked up in the med bay right now."</p><p>Trudgen was relieved to hear he hadn't killed her. "Oh thank the maker, she's not dead."</p><p>"What?!" Vicrul exclaimed loudly. "YOU LEFT HER TO DIE?!" He rotated the Knight's body in his grip towards the wall and shoved him against it hard. He brought his masked face to his, pressing into it. "I understand the idea of her joining the Knights is frustrating, but you haven't even given her a chance to prove herself. You're acting like a child."</p><p>Trudgen's body went limp under Vicrul's hold knowing fighting his actions was futile. He let out a deep sigh, and he spoke calmly. "You're honestly going to sit there and tell me that you're okay with her being here?"</p><p>"She hasn't done shit!?"</p><p>"Except act like a whore." Trudgen snapped.</p><p>Vicrul was fed up with Trudgen's attitude. He pulled him away from the wall, and then slammed him back against it.</p><p>Cardo stepped out of the kitchen, a plate of food in his hand, and he was about to take a bite of his sandwich. He came out to see what all the commotion going on in the corridor was, and when he saw what was happening, he stared blankly. He casually brought the sandwich to his mouth, and he took a bite. He chewed, and swallowed, and repeated watching the events unfold before him. He assumed this was about Y/N, and he just leaned against the doorway.</p><p>Trudgen finally was annoyed with Vicrul and his bullshit, and he brought a hand up that was balled into a fist, and punched the Knight in the ribs.</p><p>Vicrul groaned, and his hand fell from Trudgen's neck, and he growled. "Asshole."</p><p>Trudgen did it again, and he watched as Vicrul stumbled backwards. "I didn't kill her, but I could now." He pressed off of the wall, and dashed down the corridor to the med bay. He came to the door and it hissed open. He glanced to the nurse behind her desk, and he growled. "Don't let anyone in through that door. Where is Y/N?" He looked to where the Nurse pointed and he hurried over to the door. When it hissed open he stepped inside, and he froze confused at the sight that was displayed in front of him. You had one hand around your throat, and your other hand was between your legs, and you were arching your hips up into it. He blinked under his mask a couple times, and he couldn't look away from you.</p><p>Your eyes flew to the door hearing the door hiss open. You were half expecting it to be Vicrul coming back to fix your issues, but when you saw Trudgen you were surprised. You didn't stop fucking yourself though. You couldn't. You needed to cum, and badly. Your mind was clouded with the yearning thoughts and you couldn't think about anything else. You mewled loudly, rubbing your legs together and pressing your hand against your clit hard. You were really close to cumming, and you didn't want him to prevent you from doing so. You didn't look away from him. You were trying to read him and figure out what he was going to do.</p><p>Trudgen didn't move. He just watched you. He could feel his cock starting to harden in his pants, and he muttered silently to himself under his breath. He tried to look away. He tried to push your moans out of his mind, but you were consuming him, and he didn't like it. He couldn't take it anymore. He stepped over to you, and he grabbed your legs, throwing them open. He ignored your gasps, and disapproving moans when he shoved your hand away. He brought a hand to his pants, and wasted no time in freeing himself. He lined his cock up with your opening and he shoved himself inside of it. He knew right then and there what the other Knights had been so hyped about. You were so tight. You felt so good. He glanced down at you, and he demanded. "Cum on this cock bitch."</p><p>You moaned at his words, and as he started fucking you hard. Your hands flew up to his neck, and you snaked them around them. He let you, and he wildly thrusted into you. He had no rhythmic pace, he was just moving back and forth sporadically. You moaned, your eyes clenching shut as he brought you over the edge quickly. That's exactly what you needed. You'd been trying to make yourself cum since Vicrul had left the room, but you couldn't seem to get there. As Trudgen's cock plunged into your core, he hit the right spot, and your whole body convulsed under his. "Oh fucccckkkk. YESSS."</p><p>Trudgen stared down at you as you cam hard on his cock, and all the thoughts he'd had about killing you suddenly seemed to vanish. He felt your walls grip his cock hard, and he got sent over the edge. He pulled out of you quickly, and he brought his hand to his cock, pumping it fast. He shot his hot seed out onto your leg, and he moaned loudly. He stepped away from you, and pushed his cock into his pants. He stretched his arms over his head, and he grinned under his mask. "You're lucky. I came in here to kill you."</p><p>Your head flew up from off the mattress, and you looked at him with big terrified eyes. "What?"</p><p>"I'm not going to anymore, but that's why I came in here." Trudgen turned on his heels and as he did Vicrul stormed in through the door way. He cocked his head to the side. "How'd you get in here? I told the nurse not to let anyone in."</p><p>"You realize who you're talking to right?" Even though the Knights were basically equal in power, Vicrul was considered the 'Leader'. He shook his head at Trudgen and he looked to you to make sure you were okay. He was shocked to see you were fine, and he noticed the glistening on your leg. He turned back to Trudgen. "Do I even want to know?"</p><p>"Probably not. All you need to know," Trudgen stepped to Vicrul, and he placed a hand onto his shoulder. "Is that I don't want to murder the bitch right now. She's got one chance to prove herself." He didn't say anything else, he stepped past Vicrul, and walked out of the examination room. He stopped at the side of the nurses desk, and he gestured for her to come to him. When she sheepishly stepped around the desk and stood in front of him, he grabbed a hold of her throat, and he snapped his hand down. Her neck cracked and her lifeless body fell to the ground with a thud. He didn't bother even looking down at her, or giving her another thought. He walked towards the door, and out into the corridor. He looked to Cardo as he entered the kitchen. "What?"</p><p>"So that was intense. Did you kill her?" He turned his body around keeping his eyes on Trudgen as he moved through the kitchen.</p><p>"Nope. But i fucked her."</p><p>Cardo's unmasked face twisted into a confused expression. "What made you change your mind about her?"</p><p>"I haven't." Trudgen snapped his head over his shoulder looking at the Knight. He reached up grabbing a box of instant oatmeal, and a bowl. He uncaringly poured the oatmeal into the bowl, added water, and threw it into their heating unit. He pulled it out when it beeped, and he grabbed a spoon, and walked over to the table and sat down. He could feel Cardo's gaze still on him and he glanced upwards to him. "What?"</p><p>"Nothing. I just think you're overreacting a bit."</p><p>Truden felt the anger that had stirred inside of him earlier starting to bubble up again. He tried to shake the Knights words, and turned his attention to his food. He brought his hands up to his mask, and he tugged it off. He set it onto the table as his side, and he spun the oatmeal around a couple times. "I don't give a fuck what you, or anyone thinks. My feelings are justified. It'd be like taking a stray in off the streets, and saying they can join us. I haven't seen anything to prove that she belongs here."</p><p>"Vic gave her today off." Cardo replied in your defense. He shook his head knowing arguing with Trudgen was pointless. "Whatever dude. Be mad over stupid shit. See if I care." He waved his hand, finally swallowing the last bite of his sandwich, and he walked out of the room.</p><p>"You good?" Vicrul looked at you.</p><p>"I'm better now, now thanks to you." You sat up, and grabbed the blanket, wiping the cum from off of your leg. You stuck your tongue out at Vicrul and rolled your eyes. "Least he let me cum."</p><p>Vicrul scoffed. "Uh-huh. I told you, naughty girls don't get to cum. All you had to do was ask." His tone was casual, and mocking. "I'm going to get the nurse to come do your CAT scan. The sooner your results come back, the sooner we can get you back to your quarters. Tomorrow you're going to train with us." He turned, and he growled when the door hissed open seeing the nurses lifeless body on the floor. "Fucking goddamn it Trudgen."</p><p>You were all too curious about what Vicrul was so mad about. You grabbed the IV in your arm, and yanked it out with one swift tug. It hurt, but you ignored the pain, and swung your feet over the side of the bed. You lowered them to the floor, and rose to your feet. You bent down grabbing the towel that Vicrul threw to the floor, and wrapped it around your body. You slowly crept up to Vicrul's side in the doorway, and you gasped when you glanced down seeing what he saw. Your hand went to your mouth and you took a step back. "Oh my god."</p><p>Vicrul's head turned to you, and he gently pushed you back into the examination room. He shook his head. "Don't." He took a couple steps forwards, and into the nurses station. He watched the door close and he glanced down to the dead nurse. He brought the commlink to his masked face and he spoke bitterly. "I need a clean up crew to come to the nurses station." He got a response back and he sighed.</p><p>Tears filled the corners of your eyes as the image of the lifeless nurse flooded your mind. You'd seen dead bodies before, but they'd died for reasons that were justified. Trudgen killing the poor girl who was only doing her job? That wasn't justified. In fact, that pissed you off. You clenched your hands into fists at your sides, and you sniffed. You stepped back to the door, and when it hissed open, you stepped through it. You glared at Vicrul. "He deserves to get fucked up." You stomped towards the door, but Vicrul's hand wrapped around your waist, and tugged you back. You flailed in his hold and screamed "Let me fucking go! I'll fucking kill him! She didn't need to die!"</p><p>"Shhhhh. It's okay." Vicrul whispered softly at your ear. He kept his firm grip around you. Your fists slammed against his sides, and against his back but he paid it no mind. You needed to calm down. Thankfully a group of troopers stormed into the nurses station, and they crouched down and scooped the lifeless body up and carried it out of the room. When Vicrul felt you finally calm down, or so he thought, he slowly let you go. He stared down at your face. "You can't kill him. Don't worry, this won't go unpunished. Now we've got to get another nurse in here to do your CAT scan."</p><p>"How long will that take?" You didn't care what Vicrul said about Trudgen being punished. When you got the chance, you were going to fuck his world up. He'd finally crossed the lines with you. It was one thing to fuck with you, but to start killing innocent people for no reason, that was uncalled for. That's where you drew the line.</p><p>"I don't know. Probably a day. We've got to fly one in from another ship. We only had her here." He realized how ridiculous that was, and he shook his head. "How do you feel?"</p><p>"I'm fine. I don't think I have a concussion."</p><p>"What about-"</p><p>Before he finished his sentence, you spoke up. "The drugs are waring off now." You felt your cheeks turn warm again and you looked to the floor. "I'm going to go to my quarters and get dressed."</p><p>"Alright." Vicrul replied watching you start to exit the room. "Leave Trudgen to me."</p><p>You rose a hand and waved it back and forth. "Whatever, sir." You mocked, and quickly stepped through the door. You made your way down the corridor, your mind racing with all the possible things you were going to do to Trudgen when you had the chance. Your mouth twisted up in a smirk. Revenge was going to be sweet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dinner is Served</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary</p><p>-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy</p><p> </p><p>'Snoke? Can you hear me?' You reached out to Snoke through the force in hopes he'd respond. You sat silently at your desk with your eyes shut. You waited, and waited for him to reply. He didn't. You shot your eyes open and you sighed disappointed. You reached across the desk, and grabbed a pen. You started scribbling into the pad of paper that someone had been kind enough to leave for you. You poured your heart and your soul onto the pad. You weren't sure how long you'd been sitting there for, but you finally stopped writing when you got a cramp in your hand. You let the pen fall to the top of the desk and you re-read what you wrote over. You shoved the chair backwards, and rose to your feet. You held the pad of paper into your hands tightly, and looked around the room. You had to hide it. The last thing you needed was for any of the Knights finding it. You noticed a small vent in the upper left hand corner of the room above your bed, and you hurried over to it. You jumped onto the bed, and reached above your head. You growled realizing that the vent was held in by screws. You dropped the pad of paper onto the mattress, and you climbed off the bed. You grabbed your blade on top of your nightstand, and climbed back onto the bed. You unscrewed one out of four screws, and you glanced over your shoulder making sure no one was coming. You hurried to the next screw and undid it. You'd finally gotten the last of the screws undone, and you shoved the blade into the holster that was strapped around yourblack leather covered thigh.</p><p>You pulled the vent down, and coughed when dust fell down onto your face. "Someone needs to clean better around here. Damn." You gently dropped the vent onto the bed, and bent down grabbing the notepad. You shoved it up into the ceiling, and replaced the vent in its proper position. You tugged the blade back out, and started screwing the screws back in. You'd just barely finished getting the last one in place when your door hissed open. You quickly lowered yourself onto the bed, hiding the blade behind you. You looked to the door, a guilty expression across your face.</p><p>The trooper who had stepped into your room without announcing himself tipped his head to the side. He looked up to the ceiling where the vent was, and then back down to you. "You're wanted in the training room." He was very suspect of you, and he'd have to bring it up with Vicrul when he had the chance as to his suspicions. He watched as you rose to your feet, clutching his blaster to his chest closer. He stepped aside when you approached the doorway, and he kept his eyes locked onto your body, following you out of your quarters. He followed behind you as you walked down the corridor. You went to turn left and he replied "Not that way." He motioned with his free hand down towards the right.</p><p>"Oh." Embarrassed you spun around on your heels, and stared down the corridor to the right. You walked mindlessly, and when he cleared his throat, you stopped, looking back at him. "What?"</p><p>"Here." He motioned to a large black door at your side. "This is the training room." He turned to the door, and it hissed open. He stepped inside after you did, and he made his way over to Vicrul who was just inside of the door waiting for you.</p><p>You looked around seeing all the Knights spread throughout the room, and your eyes widened when you noticed how revealed they were. Cardo had on a black tank top on black sweatpants, he was covered in sweat. Ushar and him were practicing hand to hand combat, and you noticed that Ushar was covered in just as much sweat. He had on a white tank top which was surprisingly clean. He had on a pair of grey sweatpants. He rose his hand up and blocked Cardo's attack towards his face. His other hand swung over around his hand, and grabbed ahold of Cardo's wrist, and he twisted it, spinning the Knights whole body around. He rose a boot covered foot up and pressed it into the middle of Cardo's back, sending Cardo straight towards the floor. "I win, again." He released the other mans arm and grinned victoriously.</p><p>The trooper slinked over to Vicrul and he whispered through his modulator to him. "She hid something in the vent in the ceiling."</p><p>Vicrul turned his head to the side, and his piercing blue eyes skimmed the troopers white and black masked face up down. His face formed a scowl, and he spoke softly. "Go get it."</p><p>The trooper didn't waste another second. He turned and he stepped through the doorway when it hissed open. He traveled through the corridor quickly making his way back to your quarters.</p><p>You heard the doors hiss open again, and you noticed that the trooper was gone when you turned around. You saw the look on Vicrul's face, and you knew immediately that the trooper had snitched on you. You glanced to the door and Vicrul stepped out in front of it.</p><p>"Secrets don't make friends." Vicrul rose a finger into the air and waved it back and forth in a 'tsk-tsk' manner.</p><p>You heard grunting and swears behind you, and you looked over your shoulder seeing Trudgen and Kuruk wrestling around on the ground. Kuruk had Trudgen pinned down to the ground, and you couldn't help yourself. "Pound his face in."</p><p>Trudgen and Kuruk both looked to you, confusion spread across their faces. Kuruk chuckled and he smacked Trudgen across the face. He watched the Knight underneath him scowl. He lowered his face to his and whispered. "I don't think she likes you still."</p><p>"Fuck you." Trudgen's hands grabbed onto Kuruk's shoulders, and he shoved him backwards. He leapt to his feet and he glared at you. "I don't want to hear shit from you until you show us what you've got."</p><p>You rolled your eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."</p><p>"He's not wrong. That's why you're here." Vicrul added, stepping to you. He went to reach out for you, but you spun around, and stopped his hand mid-air. "Hmm." He grimaced, and his other hand flew up towards you. You'd caught it just in time before it made contact with your face. "Aren't you force sensitive?"</p><p>"Yeah. What of it?" You snapped, holding onto him tightly.</p><p>Vicrul twisted his hands skillfully, escaping your grasp, and he swiped his foot out. He kicked your right foot out, and you stumbled to the side. He side-stepped and wrapped his arm around your neck as you started falling towards the ground. He held you in front of him in a headlock. "Prove it." He chuckled coily as you struggled in his hold. He looked behind him towards the door when the trooper stepped back into the room with the notepad in his hand. His other hand rose up and he took the notepad into his hand. He shoved you to the ground, and he started reading the notepad word for word.</p><p>"Everything isn't what I thought it would be. I'm struggling with being accepted by the Knights. I miss being on The Supremacy. I miss Snoke. I miss when things were simple." He paused, and he looked down to you as you scrambled back to your feet. He grimaced seeing the look of terror on your face, and he continued reading. "The only good thing that's happened here is that the Knights sure know how to please a woman. " A darkness clouded over Vicrul. "I'm scared I won't be able to live up to there-"</p><p>"FUCKING STOP!" Anger flashed in your eyes, and you leapt towards Vicrul. He spun on his feet, and held the notepad above his head. He looked up to continue reading it but he was frozen in place. His eyes lowered to you, and he saw you holding your hand out in the air, and your face was flushed. He tried to fight your force hold, and he scowled when he couldn't.</p><p>You kept your hand raised in the air, and you stepped to him. You jumped up and snatched the notepad out of his hand. You were fighting back tears, and you snarled, looking around to the other Knights. "You're all a fucking joke." You turned towards the door, and looked the snitch of a trooper up and down. You let Vicrul go and you threw the trooper across the room with the force. You watched as he crashed into the wall. You were beyond livid. The anger inside of you was raging and twisting about and you could barely contain it. You slowly made your way over to the trooper rolling over to his side, and you loomed above him. You cocked your head to the side, and you waved a hand over his face, and he cried out in agony.</p><p>Trudgen looked to Vicrul with rose brows. Vicrul gave the Knight a small nod, and all of the Knights looked onto you. You crouched next to the trooper, and you ripped his helmet off with the force. It shot across the floor of the training room. You kept your hand above his face ignoring his cries and pleas for mercy. His face was slowly squeezing together. The muscles in his face were tightening, and his skull was being crushed. Your face didn't change. You stared down at him expressionless. You were lost in your own darkness as blood started pouring out from his mouth, and his nose. The more his skull got squished and his face twisted up, the louder he screamed. Blood started seeping from the corners of his eyes, and down the sides of his head from his ears. He let out one last holler before his skull exploded. Bits and pieces splattered against your body, and blood covered your face. You slowly rose to your feet, lowering your hand to your side, and turning to face the Knights. Every single one of them stared at you with their mouths open in shock. You didn't bother wiping the blood that was trickling down your face off as you moved through the training room. You stopped walking when you stood in front of Vicrul, and you narrowed your eyes. "Does that prove that I'm force sensitive?"</p><p>"Y-yes." Vicrul's eyes moved between you and the headless trooper frantically. He'd never actually seen someone's skull explode like that. He was shook.</p><p>Trudgen stepped forwards, breaking the silence that fell after Vicrul spoke. "It doesn't prove that you can protect yourself in hand to hand combat." His tone was harsh.</p><p>You spun around quickly, and you smirked. Your tongue swiped across your bloody bottom lip, and you lunged at him. You caught him completely off guard when you spun around the round house kicking him in the side. He flew to the side, and he groaned. He gathered himself and he lunged at you. You blocked the attack from your left side, and you shot your hand upwards in a fist towards the underside of his chin. Direct hit. His head flew back and he stumbled backwards. He growled, glaring at you. You chuckled, and rose your hands up in front of you. "Come on big boy. You want to prove to everyone you can beat up a girl? Give it your best shot." Your tone was cocky, and mocking.</p><p>Trudgen scowled, and he twirled around. His right hand made contact with the side of your ribs, and it knocked the wind out of you. You gasped, and inhaled a sharp breath. Your head shot to the side, and you tried to kick his feet out from him. He was too quick, and he leapt backwards. He bent down, and grabbed your foot, tugging it upwards. Your whole body flew to the ground, and you landed on your ass hard. "You were saying?"</p><p>Cardo and Ushar went back to their own hand to hand combat, and Vicrul watched you and Trudgen wrestling around on the ground now. He was intrigued to see your hand to hand combat skills. You'd proven you were equipped to use the force, clearly, but you still had much to prove.</p><p>Kuruk decided now would be a good time to sharpen the weapons. He'd been meaning to for a few days now, but he just hadn't had the time to. He figured now was as good a time as any. He wasn't really in the mood to train after watching a troopers head explode in front of his eyes. Sure, he'd had his fair share of murdering and watching his brothers murder people, but much like the other Knights, he'd never seen something as grotesque as that. He turned on his heels, and he made his way over to the rack of weapons against the wall. He grabbed Vicrul's scythe and he waved it around waiting for Vicrul's approval. When Vicrul nodded he moved towards the farthest corner of the training room, and sat down at the tool sharpening station. He pressed his foot on the pedal after placing the sharp end of the weapon in its place, and he slowly dragged it across the metal.</p><p>Ap'lek had been standing there with his ax in his hand watching things play out curiously. He shook his head in disbelief. He noticed in yours and Trudgen's struggle the notepad Vicrul had been previously reading from flown out of your hands, and across the floor at his feet. He bent down, and he picked it up, looking from side to side to make sure no one had seen him. He reached into his cloak and he hid it away under his shirt. He'd keep it 'safe.' He grimaced, and he finally looked Vicrul in the face. He approached the man, and he said calmly. "Am I needed here?"</p><p>"I guess not." Vicrul spat bitterly glancing at the Knight suspiciously. He shrugged, and the Knight headed out of the training room and down the corridors towards his room. He stepped into his quarters when the door hissed open, and he placed the ax against the hooks on the wall. He made his way over to his bed, pulling the notepad out, and he lowered himself onto the bed, laying on his back and started reading it. With every page he turned, a bigger and bigger smirk appeared on his face. There were some juicy, personal details in here. He was most definitely going to have some fun with this information.</p><p>You and Trudgen rolled around for quite some time. He'd pin you down, and you'd wrap your feet around his waist, and you'd pin him down. This went on and on, and you finally were having a hard time catching your breath. Your stamina wasn't as good as you would of liked it to be and unfortunately you were finding out the hard way.</p><p>"Out of breath?" Trudgen mocked, his lighter blue eyes staring into yours with amusement. He grinned, sweat dripping down onto your forehead from his chin. "I could do this all day. Just admit it, you're trash."</p><p>"Fuck you!" Your hands flew up to his chest, and you clenched your eyes. You let out a guttural growl and the force flew him off of you and threw the air. He landed on the ground face first at Vicrul's feet.</p><p>His chin hit the ground hard, and he bit the inside of his cheek. Blood spilled from his partly opened mouth, and he groaned. He slowly sat up, sitting on his knees, and looked up at Vicrul who was looking down at him with disappointment. "Fucking bitch." He wobbled to his feet, and he limped over to you. Pain seared through his whole body as he walked, but he tried to ignore it.</p><p>You were on your feet now, and you were bent at the waist, your hands on your thighs. You were breathing fast and hard trying to catch air into your lungs. You were winded. Your eyes widened as he slowly made his way over to you, and you straightened yourself out. You rose a hand into the air again readying to use the force again, but Vicrul finally spoke up.</p><p>"Enough!"</p><p>Your and Trudgens head whipped to him, and you let your hand fall down to your side. You collapsed to your knees, and gasped.</p><p>Trudgen glanced to you, and he chuckled. "Pathetic."</p><p>"I said, ENOUGH!" Vicrul snapped. He sauntered over to Trudgen and his eyes darkened as he narrowed them. "She's not pathetic. She just needs to build up her stamina. She'll be waking up earlier every morning, and working out. We'll get her stamina up. Now she just needs to show us her lightsaber skills." He pointed to the rack of weapons, and to the single lightsaber that hung from the hooks. "It's Kylos."</p><p>You lifted your head when Vicrul mentioned Kylos name. Snoke had mentioned Kylo's name before, but he never had gone into much detail about it. You'd heard various stories about this infamous Kylo, but you never got the ending. You slowly rose to your feet, and used the force to bring the lightsaber to you. You gripped your fingers around it tightly, and you ignited it. You spun it around in front of you, at your side, and then behind you. You even flipped it up into the air, and caught the hilt. It was a dangerous move, but you perfected it. You looked to Vicrul for approval.</p><p>"Very good. I imagine Snoke made you practice with it?"</p><p>"Obviously."</p><p>"I don't need the attitude." Vicrul stated shaking his head.</p><p>You turned the lightsaber off, and you exhaled. "Can I go to my quarters now?" You could feel the blood that was covering your entire body drying and it was extremely uncomfortable on your face.</p><p>"Yes." Vicrul nodded, and watched as you walked through the training room. He had no complaints about the outcome of your first day training. He knew there was still some work to be done, and you were going to have to work your ass off to get to where he would like you to be, but he had faith. He looked at Trudgen seeing his eyes fixated on you as you exited the training room. "You're obsessed."</p><p>Trudgen snapped his head to Vicrul. "I am not."</p><p>"Mmmhm.." Vicrul mocked. "I think we should celebrate tonight." Honestly, he just wanted an excuse to drink. He sauntered through the training room, and past Trudgen. He exited the training room and made his way down the corridors. He brought the commlink to his mouth and spoke through it "I want the command room prepared for a feast. I want lots and lots of alcohol." He strolled down the corridors to his quarters, and he stepped inside. He made his way over to his closet, and he tugged it open. He looked over the black and white suit that was tucked in the back, and he tugged it out. He smirked, and placed it on top of the bed, and made his way to the bathroom. He brought the commlink to his mouth once more before taking it off. "I've got a present for Y/N to. Send a trooper in to retrieve it and bring it to her." He removed the commlink, and placed it onto the bathroom counter. He heard a knock as his bedroom door, and he spun around. He called to the trooper, and he went back to the closet. He grabbed a black covered hangar and handed it to him. "Be careful. Bring this to Y/N. Tell her she's to wear this tonight." The trooper nodded, and exited Vicrul's bedroom. Vicrul sighed, and went back into the bathroom.</p><p>The trooper knocked on your door, and he waited for you to give him the okay to come in. He'd been one of the ones who had to take care of the dead trooper in the training room and he was told it was you. He didn't want to take any chances. He slowly, cautiously entered your quarters, and he looked around. When you stepped out of the bathroom he nearly had a heart attack. He stammered as he spoke holding the large covered hangar outwards. "Vicrul told me to give this to you, and that you're supposed to wear it to dinner tonight."</p><p>You rose a brow, and approached the trooper. You grabbed the zipper of the hanger and tugged it down while he held it up. You tugged the sides open, and you stepped back when you saw what was inside. "Nah, that ain't happening." Your cheeks turned red as you looked the skimpy red and black dress up and down. You noticed the pair of stiletto heels in the bottom of the bag, and you shook your head. "Nope. Take it back."</p><p>The trooper looked you over confused. "I can't. He told me you had to wear it." He shifted from foot to foot a bit.</p><p>You glared at the trooper, and you snatched the hangar from out of his hands. Your actions made him jump back and you chuckled enjoying how scared he was of you. You made your way to the bed, and threw it onto it. You spun on your heels and went to your closet. You realized there wasn't anything remotely dressy in there, and you slowly glanced back to the bed. Oh boy. You went back over to the bed and you pulled out the heels first. They were about three inches tall and very thin. You were going to break your neck for sure in those. You pulled out the dress next. You laid it out on the bed, and your eyes wandered it over. You heard the trooper still shifting around at your side, and you looked back at him. When you had he jumped again and he scampered out of your room. "That's fucking awesome." You were thoroughly enjoying how intimidated they were of you. All because you'd made one of their skulls combust. As you looked the red and black lacey dress, you noticed just how risque it was. It had traditional black lace over the top of a red shaded underlay. It was almost corset-y at the top, strapless. The waist was completely just lace that exposed your stomach, and then it met another red shaded underlay that covered down to your thighs. It was beautiful. You grabbed ahold of it feeling the material. Spandex/polyester. You glanced to the red stiletto heels on the bed, and you sighed. You unwrapped the towel from around your body, and it fell to the floor. You grabbed the dress and unzipped the black zipper up the center of it. You shimmed it on from your feet up, and you reached your hand around your back, and zipped it up. You pushed the zipper flat against the fabric, and you turned to the heels. You sat down onto the bed, and slowly pulled them onto your feet, strapping it around the back of your foot. You rose to your feet, and were thrown off balance a bit. You sighed, and slowly made your way to the bathroom. You glanced at yourself in the mirror and your cheeks turned bright red. "Damn okay." You ran your hands over the lacey dress, and down to your thighs. You stepped back into your bedroom and back to the bed. You wondered if there was anything else in the bag. You felt around inside blindly and you pulled out a tube of lipstick, and a small black box. You rose a brow looking the black box over. You opened it, and you gasped when you saw a diamond covered heart shaped necklace and small little diamond heart earrings. You cooed softly, and you quickly went to the bathroom. You placed the box onto the counter, and slowly pulled them out one by one, and put them on. You adjusted the necklace around your neck, and then smiled looking at your new jewelry. "Wow." You grabbed the lipstick tube, and pulled the top off. It was the same shade of red as your dress and you brought the end to your lips. You spread it across your lips carefully, and put the tube back on. You took another glimpse at yourself in the mirror, and you were awe struck. You ran your fingers through your hair, brushing out the snarls, and you spun around. You looked fucking hot. You strutted out of your bathroom and out into the bedroom. Your door hissed open and Ap'lek stepped into your room. He had on a gray suit with thin black lines in a plaid pattern on, and white undershirt and black tie. His eyes widened when he saw how stunning you looked and he bit his bottom lip.</p><p>"It's dinner time."</p><p>You slowly walked through the room towards him unsure about how the heels were going to work for you. It took you no time at all in getting used to them, and you swayed your hips back and forth as you strutted past him and out through the corridors.</p><p>Ap'lek spun on his black dress shoe covered feet and hurried after you. He caught up to you casually glancing down to your breasts that were peaking up over the top of your dress. "You look nice."</p><p>"Thanks. I know." You responded sounding way cockier than you meant to. You went with it. You knew you looked good. "Where is this dinner being held anyways?"</p><p>Ap'lek rushed ahead of you, and cooed. "Command room. Just follow me." He shoved his hands into the pockets of his grey and black plaid dress pants, and tried not to think about how he wanted to ravage you. He stopped at the large door, and he pulled his hand out of his pocket. "After you." He bowed his head, and you scowled. You knew he was being an ass.</p><p>You stepped past him and your heels clicked against the tiled floor. Every single one of the Knights' heads turned and looked at you. You could feel their eyes traveling up and down your body. You felt your cheeks burning up, and you strolled through the room to the empty seat at the side of the head of the table. You lowered yourself down into it, and crossed your legs, making sure you were covered. You looked around and you noticed that every single one of the Knights had one a different colored suit. Cardo's was a generic black suit with a white undershirt and a black little bow tie. He had his curly long locks slicker back. He looked good. You turned your gaze to Trudgen who had on black suit as well, but the cut of his over jacket was just a tad different than Cardos and he had on a black tie. He had a smug look on his face, and you noticed he was looking at you. You blushed again, and looked to Kuruk. He had on an over jacket that was black and a matching black tie, but his undershirt was burgundy. He looked hazey, and distant as he stared off at the wall. You rolled your eyes and looked at Ushar who was leaning back in the chair, with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked bored. He had on a silk black dress shirt which had the first few buttons undone exposing a bit of his chest, and casual black dress pants. You looked around and noticed Vicrul wasn't in the room. "Where's Vic?"</p><p>"Nobody panic, I'm here. The fun can begin." He stepped into the command room holding two big bottles of Bourbon in his hands, and a smirk spread across his face. He had on a dark grey colored over jacket, and a lighter grey colored button up vest that peeked over the top of the over jacket. Underneath the vest was a white shirt. He had on black dress pants, and black leather dress shoes. He sauntered over to the table coming up on Trudgen's side, and he placed one bottle in front of him. He stepped around to the end of the table, and towards Ap'lek side who had finally taken a seat. He placed the bottle down in front of him. "Open these. Let's get this party started." He glanced at you to see if you had worn what he gave you, and he lit up with delight when he noticed you had. "You look absolutely stunning." His words were kind of slurred, and when he started walking over behind the Knights towards the front of the table he stumbled a bit. He was already 8 shots in, and he was feeling good. He slammed his hands down onto the table next to you, and he whipped his head at you. "Stand up, let's see you."</p><p>Your eyes widened at Vicrul's words, and you slowly stood up. You gasped when Vicrul straightened himself out and he licked his lips. He eyed you up and down, and he motioned with his hand for you to spin around. You groaned but obliged. You slowly turned and you looked at him when you stopped back in front of him. "Happy?"</p><p>He inched his face to yours, and he breathed heavily. It was his attempt to sound sexy, but you only got a whiff of booze, and you sneered. "You look absolutely delicious."</p><p>You rolled your eyes, and shook your head. You lowered yourself back into the chair, and looked down the table.</p><p>Vicrul chuckled, and he turned to the other Knights. "What are ya'll waiting for? Open those fucking bottles!" Vicrul sloppily stumbled to the chair at the head of the table, and he plopped into it. He looked around, and he leaned back into the chair. "I'm starving!"</p><p>You watched him feeling the respect you once had for him slowly disappear. You looked to the other Knights and watched as Ap'lek and Trudgen opened the bottles of booze, and they both poured themselves glasses. In unison they slid the bottles over, and Cardo and Ushar grabbed the bottles. They repeated the actions the previous Knights had down, and continued to pass the bottles down. When the bottle got to you, you slowly raised your hand up, but Vicrul reached out in front of you, and he grabbed the bottle before you did. He rose to his feet, bottle in hand, and he took a swig. He let out a loud 'Ah' and he stepped behind you. His free hand wrapped around in front of you, and he slowly brushed his fingers up your chest, to your neck. He cupped your chin in his fingers, and he tipped your head upwards to look at him hovering above you. He put the bottle to your lips, and he slowly started to pour it out. "Open up."</p><p>Your lips parted, and you swallowed once your mouth was full. You had to open your lips back up quickly since he was still pouring. After the third mouthful you grumbled, and your eyes widened when you realized he wasn't stopping. You shut your mouth, and the booze trickled down your chin, over his hand, and down your chest, slipping between your breasts. He finally tugged the bottle away, and took another swig. He glanced down at you afterwards, and he smirked.</p><p>"Look, you've made a mess. Let me clean that for you." His tone was dark, and sexy. He placed the bottle onto the table, and he grabbed a hold of the back of your chair, and turned it. He positioned himself between your legs, and he bent at the waist, lowering his mouth to right above where the fabric covered your breasts. He slowly licked your cleavage, and trailed it up to your claival, and then up your neck. He slowly moved up your neck to your chin, up over your chin, and to your lips. He swiped his tongue over your lips, and he started his soul piercing blue eyes into yours. He licked his lips, and he pulled away from you slowly. "Yummy."</p><p>You were frozen in shock. You felt a lump in your throat, and you swallowed hard. Your thighs clenched together as you were stuck on Vicrul. The tension in the room suddenly skyrocketed and you could have reached your hand out and swatted it.</p><p>Vicrul didn't bother turning your chair back to the position it was in. He enjoyed being able to see your whole body from his seat. He lowered himself back into the chair after grabbing the bottle again, and he grinned when he saw a group of cooks pile into the command room one right after the other with trays of food in their hands. They placed the trays down into the middle of the table, and turned and exited the room. Vicrul took another swig of the bottle, and handed it back to you. "Drink. If you're not at least half as cocked as I am by the time dinner's over, you'll be punished." He winked at you, and he slid the other bottle towards Ushar.</p><p>Ushar took the bottle and re-filled the empty glass. He glanced at the food, and handed the bottle towards the Trudgen. He reached out for the tray, and he pulled the top of it off. He grinned when he saw that it was chicken parmesan, and he licked his lips. He grabbed the fork beside the plates that had been spread out across the table for them, and he grabbed a hunk of chicken. He didn't waste any time in grabbing the knife and cutting it into pieces, and shoving a piece into his mouth. He let out an approving groan. "Yum."</p><p>Trugden joined Ushar in digging into the food after he poured himself another glass. He cut his into pieces as well, and took a bite. He couldn't agree more with Ushar. It was delicious.</p><p>You watched as Cardo, and Kuruk joined Ushar and Trudgen and you heard your stomach grumbled softly. You reached out for the tray that had been placed in front of you and Vicrul and you tugged off the top. You grabbed your fork, and grabbed a decent sized hunk. You slowly cut yours into pieces, and you brought a small piece to your red colored lips. You chewed, and swallowed, and you smiled in approval. It was incredibly yummy.</p><p>Vicrul finally grabbed a piece for himself and he didn't bother cutting his. He brought the hunk to his mouth and he took an aggressive bite. For some time the room was silent. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of chewing and swallowing. Finally the forks dropped onto the plates, and you jumped. You glanced upwards from your plate, and noticed that Trudgen had finished first, and then Cardo. Damn. They eat fast. You're barely gotten halfway through your meal, and Vicrul finally spoke up. "So what's up? How's everyone doing? I bet Snoke never had dinners like these huh?" He mused looking at you.</p><p>You turned to Vicrul, and you nodded, swallowing the bite that was in your mouth. You cleared your throat. "Not quite. It's fancy that's for sure."</p><p>"Do you like your gift?"</p><p>You glanced down at your dress, and you looked back up to him. "It's beautiful. Thank you." Your hand went to your necklace, and you lifted it off of your chest. "The-" You noticed his face twist into a scowl, and you paused. He silently told you not to even mention it, and you let the necklace fall back onto your chest. You nervously looked around the room to see if the other Knights had caught on, and they were all having their own side conversations and drinking.</p><p>Vicrul noticed that you weren't drinking anymore, and he gestured to his narrowing eyes. "Drink,"</p><p>You sighed, and grabbed a hold of the glass. You took the tiniest sip already feeling the effects from what you drank already. You didn't want to get cocked. You were a lightweight after all.</p><p>Vicrul rose to his feet once again when he noticed how small of a sip you'd taken, and he approached you. He grabbed your hand, and you released the cup. He scooped both your wrists up into one hand, and he used his knee to shove your leg off of the top of the other one, and pressed his knee between your legs. He pressed it up against your sex, and he used his free hand to grab the cup. He pressed the cup to your lips, and he tipped his head up. "Swallow it all."</p><p>You muttered against the cup and when he pressed against your sex. You forgot to put panties on, so he was pressed firmly against your clit. You parted your lips, and your mouth filled quickly with the booze. You swallowed it thankfully it was only one gulp that was in the cup. Your eyes looked up into his, and he looked so predatory. He placed the cup onto the table, and he stepped back, tugging your wrists towards him making your stand up. He used the hold he had on you as a way to control the movements of your body, and backed you up to the table. He grinned when your head whipped around seeing what he was doing. He continued to step you backwards, and you had no choice but for you back to fall against the table. He moved quickly in his next actions, and he let your wrists go. He stepped between your legs, his hands flying around your sides, and he shoved the trays down the table. He moved his hands to your hips, and he pressed his groin into yours. He lowered his mouth to your ear, and he moaned softly.</p><p>"You look so good. Do you feel what you're doing to me?"</p><p>Kuruk's head whipped up hearing the crashing of trays and he rose a brow. "Oh boy. Here we go again." Maybe this time he'd be able to get in on the action. He was a little buzzed from the alcohol, and he shifted in his chair. He brought a hand to his pants where his cock was starting to harden. He pressed against it with his palm, rubbing it through the fabric.</p><p>"Jesus christ." Trudgen rose to his feed, annoyed. He rolled his eyes, and he started towards the door.</p><p>Vicrul's caught movement out of the corner of his eye, and he glanced to the side. "Where are you going?"</p><p>"Do I even have to answer this question?" Trudgen snapped back. He shoved his hands into his dress pants pockets, and he casually strolled out of the command room. He still was butt hurt about you being there. He hadn't changed his mind, not even after yours and his little rendezvous. He didn't think you proved your worth earlier. He wasn't going to sit there and argue why he wanted no part in this. He made his way to his quarters, and he stripped out of his suit. He grumbled to himself. "Fucking bitch. Fucking ruining everything. She's got to go." He laid down on his bed in his black boxers and his mind raced with ideas of how to get rid of you.</p><p>Vicrul shrugged, and his tongue trailed up and down your neck enjoying the moans and mewls that were coming from your mouth.</p><p>Cardo rose to his feet, and approached you from the opposite side of the table Vicrul was on. His hand gently grazed over your back. His other hand went to his groin, and he rubbed against his cock which was throbbing against the fabric.</p><p>Ap'lek and Ushar joined Cardo in standing up, and making their way over to you. Kuruk followed behind them sheepishly.</p><p>Vicrul glanced around noticing the other Knights starting to close in on you. He chuckled softly, and he pulled his head away from your neck. "Get on your knees."</p><p>Your face twisted in confusion. "But-"</p><p>Vicrul interrupted you. "Do as you're told." He let go of your hips, and he cocked his head to the side waiting for you to obey.</p><p>Though reluctant, you obliged. You slowly pulled your legs up to you, and rotated your body around so you could get on your knees. Your mouth fell open when you saw Kuruk tugging his cock from his pants, and he shoved the chair aside. He climbed onto the table, and he laid down on his back in front of you. He gestured with two fingers for you to get on top of him.</p><p>"Sit on it." He didn't care if Vicrul didn't like it, he was going to fuck you. He grinned when you slowly climbed up onto him, and you straddled his hips. His hands went to your waist, and he pulled your body upwards so he could line his cock up. "You got panties on?"</p><p>"No sir." You remembered being told you had to say sir. You looked down at his face, and your lips formed an 'O' when he lowered you down onto him. His cock inched into your with resistance, and you lowered your head down onto his torso.</p><p>Ap'lek had to move back to the other end of the table as you moved further down it to sit on Kuruk's cock. He was stroking himself and he stepped to the side of the table, and grabbed a handful of your hair tugging your head back up. He pushed his hips forwards, his heels raising off of the floor as he did. The tip of his cock brushed against your lips, and he groaned when you opened them and took him inside. "Good girl."</p><p>Cardo went to the other side, and grabbed your hand, making you stoke his needy, red, throbbing cock.</p><p>Vicrul watched as the Knights took you over, and he grinned as your ass bounced up and down on Kuruk's cock. He climbed up onto the table, crawling to you on his knees, and he undid his dress pants, tugging his own cock out. He grabbed ahold of your ass, shoving the dress even further up your back, and he lowered his had to your ass cheeks. He spread them apart with his hands, and he shot the wad of spit to your unfilled hole. He watched the spit slowly drip down it towards Kuruk's cock which was slamming up into your furiously, and he quickly pushed his cock to your opening. He rubbed the tip up and down slicking himself, and he grabbed your ass tightly as he pushed himself inside of you.</p><p>You screamed against Ap'lek cock, and your hand gripped firmly around Cardos. Both Knights groaned at your actions, and your pussy tightened against Kuruk's because he soon joined the grunting. Your eyes clenched shut as you tried to breath through your nose quickly. Your head was spinning with pain and pleasure as the two Knights filled your pussy and ass. Vicrul hadn't given you nearly enough time to adjust and he started a just as furious pace into you. Your lips curled around Ap'lek cock in your mouth and you bobbed your head up and down trying to match the rhythm that Vicul and Kuruk were at. Your hand worked up and down Cardo's cock quickly, but not nearly as quickly. You could feel the effects of the alcohol thankfully which eased some of the pain from Vicrul fucking your ass, and you started to let it take over. The pleasure increased with every passing second, and you felt your whole body starting to get extremely warm. Your orgasm hit fast, and hard. It was unexpected and your eyes clenched shut and your mouth vibrated against Ap'lek cock as your whole body started shaking violently.</p><p>"Good girl." Vicrul praised as he pumped into you hard and fast. He drew his hand back, and smacked your left ass cheek. He continued this over and over again until he left a hand print. He then did the same to the other cheek. He squeezed tightly, digging his fingers into the skin, wanting to leave marks. He wanted to show everyone who you belonged to. Not that he was worried about the troopers or anything fucking you, but he was strangely possessive. He groaned when your body shook and you tightened. He was swaying a bit as he thrusted into you. The booze was not on his side that was for sure. He worked through it though.</p><p>Ap'lek moaned twirling his fingers over the top of your head through your hair. He was also buzzing from the booze, and he wasn't going to last long. He groaned, and he started bucking into your mouth wildly. His head flew back when he reached his peak and shot his seed into your throat. He shuddered, and he moaned loudly. He pulled his cock out of your mouth quickly, and the hand that was on your head moved over your face and to your red colored lips. He was surprised that the lipstick hadn't smeared or came off. "Swallow."</p><p>You whimpered, but you obliged, and swallowed. You pulled your head away from him and you opened your mouth. He patted the top of your head, and you pulled back towards Kuruk's body. You looked down at his face, and he was just completely gone. He was lost in pure ecstasy, and bliss. He had his eyes closed, and his hands were still gripping your hips and he was fucking into your hard and deep. After a few minutes of getting yourself together, you turned to Cardo who was fucking your hand, and you smiled. "Do you want me to suck you?"</p><p>"Nah. That's alright. This is fine. I'm going to cum soon anyways." He smiled back at you, and he let out a small moan. You looked down at your hand which was sliding up and down his cock quickly. His hips were thrusting into your grip.</p><p>He let out another grunt, and he shot his hot sticky seed out towards the floor. His hand flew up to your hand, holding it still. He slowly moved his hips back and forth, and he tugged your hand off of him. He rolled his eyes in pleasure, and he sighed. "Good god." He glanced down at the sticky mess all over the floor, and he stepped over it, tucking himself back into his pants. He plopped into the chair, and he took another sip out of his cup.</p><p>Ap'lek joined Cardo in sitting down, and continuing drinking. He looked to Cardo and the two Knights just smiled at one another, and both glanced back to watch the show.</p><p>Kuruk groaned, and he shot his head up looking you dead in the eyes. "I'm going-" He barely got the words out before his whole body started convulsing and he shot his seed deep into your core. His head fell back onto the table, and the hands on your hips lowered to his sides. His chest rose up and down as he tried to catch his breath. His head was spinning round and round, which he assumed was from the intensity of the orgasm he just had and the booze.</p><p>You whimpered and you glanced back to Vicrul. Vicrul's hands wrapped around your waist, and he tugged you off of Kuruk. He pulled his cock from your ass, and shoved it into your pussy quickly. His hands moved up your body, and one arm wrapped around your neck. He had pulled your body into his, and you were pressed against him tightly. His head went to your ear, and he whispered softly. "You're being such a good girl. I'll reward you." He slipped his other hand down your body, and to your clit. He rubbed it hard and fast but precise, and he pounded into your pussy. He grunted softly into your ear, and he closed his eyes. You moaned as he fucked you, and your hips arched up into him. You could feel another orgasm creeping up, and you moaned loudly as he brought your closer and closer to the edge.</p><p>"Come on, beg for it." Vicrul spoke lowly.</p><p>You turned your head over your shoulder the best you could in his hold on your neck, and your eyes widened. "P-p...pl....pl..."</p><p>Vicrul's pressure on your clit stopped, and he narrowed his eyes. "Come on, almost there. Just a couple more words. Be a good girl."</p><p>"Please..."</p><p>"Please what?"</p><p>"Please sir?" You finally pushed your ego aside. You blamed the booze. The booze did it. You whimpered when his pace started back up on your clit, and your orgasm crashed over your body hard. Your fingers dug into the top of the table and you scratched your nails down it. Your hips bucked into Vicrul, and he grunted. He shot his seed into you as he reached his own orgasm and the both of you moaned and thrashed around wildly. Vicrul's hand around your throat released, and he shoved himself upwards. He pulled himself out of you, and he groaned, climbing down off of the table. He shoved himself back into his pants. "Dinner was served." he chuckled and he looked back to you, seeing you collapsed onto the top of the table. He blinked and he glanced to Ushar whom was standing at the side of the table still stroking himself. He cocked his head to the side. "Do you-"</p><p>"Nah." Ushar didn't want to take advantage of your passed out body, and he brought himself to orgasm. "The show in its self was enough to help get me off." He shot his cum onto the floor like Cardo had, and he tucked himself away. He glanced over your body, and then to Vicrul. "What are we going to do about her?"</p><p>Vicrul was silent for minute, rubbing a couple fingers over his chin. "I guess someone's got to bring her to her room?"</p><p>Ap'lek rose to his feet, and he walked over to the side of the table. He pulled your dress back down over your body, and he shoved his hands up under your body. He pulled you across the table, and scooped you up into his arms. He pulled you to his chest, lifting you up a bit. "I got her."</p><p>"Sweet." Vicrul would have done it, but he was fine with Ap'lek doing it. "We've got to get someone in here to clean this shit." He shrugged uncaringly. Someone would do it eventually. He wasn't too worried about it. He grabbed the bottle of booze on the table, and followed Ap'lek out of the room. Cardo, Ushar, and Kuruk followed behind. They each broke off heading to their rooms. "Remember guys, we've got training again tomorrow. Be in the training room for 4 am." Vicrul smirked and drunkenly stumbled to his quarters. He knew he was going to be feeling this tomorrow, but right now he didn't care.</p><p>Ap'lek glance down at your passed out body as he carried you back to your quarters. He stepped inside of the room when the doors hissed open, and he placed you down onto your bed. He pulled his hands out from under you, and he grabbed ahold of your face seeing your eyes flutter a bit. "Wake up."</p><p>You slowly opened your eyes, and you stared up at the Knight. You watched as he reached inside his over jacket, and he pulled out your blood splattered notepad. He waved it in front of your face. Your eyes widened, and suddenly you were wide awake. You shot up, pulling your face away from him.</p><p>He smirked. "I know everything. You'll do everything I say from this point on, or I'll tell Vic. I'll tell all the Knights your dirty little secrets. Do you understand?"</p><p>You scowled. "You're fucked. Just give me it."</p><p>Ap'lek pulled his hand away, shoving the notepad back into the inside of his over jacket. "Do you understand or not?" He stepped away from the bed, and narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"Fuck you."</p><p>"Alright, I'll go tell Vic right now." He spun on his heels and started towards your door.</p><p>"Wait, fine. Whatever." You glanced to the floor feeling ashamed.</p><p>"Good." Ap'lek glanced back to you smirking still. "I expect to see you in my quarters tomorrow after training." With that he exited the room.</p><p>"FUCCCKKK." You screamed slamming your fist into the wall. Blood trickled down your knuckles, and you gasped seeing the large indent you made. You scowled, and shook your head. "That sneaky, manipulative mother fucker." You swung your feet over the side of the bed, and reached your not bleeding hand behind your back to unzip your dress. You stripped down completely, and removed your jewelry, placing them onto the nightstand, and made your way to the shower. You grabbed the face cloth and wiped away the lipstick. You made your way to the shower, and did you business, and stepped out. You went to the dresser, and tugged out a pair of black booty short, and black tank top. You dressed yourself, and you sat back down at the desk. Luckily there was another notepad there, and you grabbed the pen, scribbling a note for Snoke. You were going to have to befriend a trooper or someone to get this letter out. You knew that Vicrul wasn't going to send it out, nor were any of the other Knights. You finished the letter, and crumbled it up tightly. You stood back up, and you made your way onto the bed. You stared at the ceiling, and tried to reach out to Snoke through the force again. When it failed again, you scowled. You shook your head and jumped to your feet. You sauntered over to the door, and it hissed open. You peered down the corridors, and you caught a trooper exiting one of the rooms beside yours. "Hey, you!"</p><p>The trooper turned his head, and he tipped his head to the side. He slowly approached you, blaster against his chest. "What's up?"</p><p>"Do you want to be my friend?" You smiled at him, and tipped your head to the side. You could tell he was confused beyond all hell just from the change in his posture.</p><p>"I-" He stammered searching for the right words to say. He wasn't allowed to engage with you or any of the other Knights. Not like that. He'd been lonely to be honest. He didn't have anyone really, and he was very tempted to say yes. He just didn't want to get into trouble. "I do."</p><p>"It'll be our little secret." You stepped out into the corridor, and you linked your hands behind your back, swaying back and forth.</p><p>"Okay." He was skeptical but he was down.</p><p>"Sweet. Well, have a goodnight friend." You twirled around, and stepped back into your room. That was too easy. Now all you had to do was get him to trust you, and you could get him to deliver the note to Snoke. In the meantime you were going to have to find a new hiding spot. You looked around the room, and you looked at the closet. The handle looked like it might be hollow. You walked over to it, and held your hand out. You used the force to manipulate it around, and the metal pieces fell to the ground. You were right, it was. You shoved the note inside of it, and then used the force to put it back together. You smirked, and leapt onto your bed. You could feel your hangover coming on strong, and you groaned, closing your eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Denial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary</p><p>-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy</p><p> </p><p>You'd woken up at 3:00am, and you quickly dressed yourself into a black long sleeved shirt that hugged your form nicely, and a pair of black spandex pants. This time you remembered to put underwear and a matching black bra on. You slipped on a pair of black socks, and your black leather combat boots. You strapped a leather holster around your leg, and you shoved your blade into it. You slinked over to your door and slowly peered into the corridors making sure no one was around and you stepped back into your room. You rose your hand to your closet door, and used the force to take it apart again. You reached inside of the hollowed out handle and pulled out the note. You shoved it into your bra, and quickly put it back together not wanting anyone to see it. Once again, just for good measure, you peered out of the door, and stepped out when you decided the coast was clear. You moved as silently as you could down the length looking down each corridor that connected to the one you were moving down. You could feel your anxiety rising inside of you as you tried to make your escape. You'd decided you wanted to go home when Ap'lek was trying to blackmail you. You could deal with Trudgen's bullshit attitude. That was annoying but fine. You couldn't deal with being blackmailed though. God could only know what his plans or intentions were with you, and you weren't about to be his slave. You already were looked down upon for being as promiscuous as you had been with the Knights, which honestly, you didn't mind, but it for sure wasn't what you had in mind when you joined them. It was a strange unforeseen turn of events.</p><p>As you came to the end of the corridor, you paused hearing footsteps. You panicked. There wasn't anywhere to hide. You pressed your back against the wall hoping whoever it was would just pass by you and pay you no mind.</p><p>"What are you doing friend?" The voice sounded familiar and you blinked looking the trooper up and down. Damn them for all having the same goddamn uniform.</p><p>"Uhm....."</p><p>The trooper sensed your unease, and he assumed it was because you didn't know it was him. The male you befriended earlier. "It's me."</p><p>You tipped your head to the side, and then it clicked. "Oh! Hey!" You ran a hand through your hair, nervously. You still weren't sure if you could trust him. You didn't know a damn thing about him and the last thing you needed was for him to go and snitch on you. You hoped he had heard about the last trooper that ratted you out. Not that you were about to bring that up because you didn't want to scare him off. You were stepping out on a limb with what you were about to say. "I'm trying to escape."</p><p>The trooper dropped his blaster to his side, and you heard him gasp. He took a step back, and you reached a hand out for him.</p><p>"Please....:"</p><p>He looked you up and down contemplatively. Thus far, he liked you. He sighed, and he rolled his shoulders, his white armor clanking about. "Can I ask why?" He felt stupid asking, but he couldn't help that he was nosy.</p><p>"Honestly?" You looked behind you just to make sure no one else was around, and you stepped to him. You looked up as his helmet with sad eyes. "Being here isn't what I thought it was going to be. I want to go home. I want to go back to Snoke." You glanced down at the note in your hand and then back to the trooper. "Can you do me a favor?"</p><p>"What's that?" He also glanced down to your hand noticing it was clenched.</p><p>"Can you get this to Snoke somehow? I can't get ahold of him. I've tried reaching out to him through the force. He won't respond. I'm not sure why." Your tone was filled with a skepticism. You raised your clenched hand to in front of him.</p><p>Slowly he rose the hand that wasn't holding onto the blaster out. You placed the note into his hand, and you smiled weakly. "Thank you."</p><p>"You realize how much trouble I can get into for this right?" He closed his hand, and he hide it away in his armor.</p><p>"I know, thank you." You took a cautious step to him, and your arms wrapped around him. He was caught off guard by your hug, and he wasn't sure how to respond at first. He finally wrapped his arms around you, minding the fact he was still holding onto the blaster. He squeezed a bit, and then he smiled under his helmet. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been hugged. It felt nice. His head whipped up when he heard footsteps coming from the connected corridor, and he uncoiled his arms from around you, and stepped back. He raised the blaster to your chest, pretending he was catching you.</p><p>"I'm sorry. Just follow my lead."</p><p>You nodded, and raised your hands up into the air.</p><p>Vicrul turned the corner and he was about to turn the opposite way but he double took it. He stopped walking abruptly when he saw you with your hands raised above your head, and the trooper holding his blaster to your chest. "What's going on here?" He slowly approached you both and he stepped to your side. He glared through his mask at you.</p><p>You could feel his hardened gaze on you, and you slowly turned your head to him. "I was-"</p><p>The trooper cut you off. "She was trying to escape."</p><p>Your head whipped around in anger to the trooper. You should have known better than to trust him. You scowled, but you replied. "Yup." He said to follow his lead, maybe he had a plan. You wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt.</p><p>Vicrul sneered through gritted teeth, and his gloved hand rose to your arm, and he grabbed ahold of it firmly. "Trudgen was right about you. More trouble than your worth."</p><p>"Fuck you." You twisted your arm about in his grip, and your other hand rose up, and you used the force to pry his fingers off of you. "I won't sit here and be undermined and disrespected. I deserve better. Granted things haven't been as professional here as I thought they would be, but i think I proved myself today."</p><p>Vicrul scoffed. "Is that so?"</p><p>The trooper glanced between you and the Knight, and he slowly started to back up down the corridor. Vicrul shot his head up at him.</p><p>"Stay. Bring her to a cell."</p><p>Your mouth fell open at Vicrul's words. First you were their plaything, and now you were their prisoner? What the fuck!? You looked to the trooper, and reluctantly grabbed your arm. You sighed, not wanting him to get in trouble, and you let him lead you down the hallway. If he could actually get that note to Snoke, all of this would be over soon. You'd just have to suck it up and deal with it. The trooper lead you down the corridor still holding onto your arm, and he whispered.</p><p>"Don't worry. I'll get your note to Snoke. I'm sorry. I had to tell him something."</p><p>"Could have thought of something a little better." You retorted bitterly.</p><p>"Like what? What were you going to say?" The trooper stopped walking, and yanked you back. "Huh? Please if you had something better to say, you should have said it. He was going to figure out you were up to something, and then what? What if something worse had happened instead of just going to a cell?" His tone was worried filled, and it made you blink a few times in shock. "Listen, I've seen a lot of people come here, and try to be a Knight. Almost all of them would be dead by now. You're lucky they like you, even if it's just a little bit. Don't take it lightly."</p><p>"They wouldn't kill me." You rolled your eyes. You were too cocky. Your head was too full. You didn't even think about the Knights killing you, but as the trooper spoke about it now, you slowly started to change your mind.</p><p>"You don't think so?" The trooper scowled under his mask. He continued to escort you down the corridor to the cells. He sighed. "You're ignorant then. They'd kill you in a heartbeat if you do the wrong thing. You've got spunk. You're mouthy. You're lucky none of them have done anything to make you submit. Trust me, I've seen it with my own eyes. You're best off just not doing anything until I can confirm Snoke got your note if that's what you really want. I'm warning you right now though. If somehow you do manage to escape, they'll come for you. They'll stop at nothing to find you, and when they do," He stopped in front of the cell, and he let go of your arm. He lowered his helmet covered face towards yours. His words were dripping with fear. "They'll break you down. You won't be able to talk, or walk. You'll be lucky if you survive what they do to you. Most don't."</p><p>You were frozen as the trooper spoke now. You tried to move your body, but you couldn't. Now the idea of running away was seeming bleak. You finally mustered the strength to respond to him. "I'll hide."</p><p>The trooper laughed, not because your response was funny but because he was nervous. He was actually fearful for your wellbeing. "Oh you poor thing. They'll find you. You're force sensitive. They'll track you down through the force. There's no where to hide. You'll be running for the rest of your life."</p><p>"You think being treated poorly here is better than that?" You felt your soul slipping back into your body, and you could move again. "Do you understand how hostile it is around here? Do you know I'm being blackmailed? They found my notepad, and one of the Knights knows everything! He knows fucking everything! He's holding it over my head."</p><p>"Has he actually done anything yet?"</p><p>"Well," You looked to your feet, and dragged your foot back and forth. He had a good point. Ap'lek hadn't actually done shit to you yet. "No. But he wants me to go to his quarters later...."</p><p>The trooper shook his head. "I'm telling you this as your friend, just do what they ask. I'll do my best to help you. You just have to be patient."</p><p>"Why do you want to help me?"</p><p>"Because if you're truly miserable, then things are only going to get worse for you. You think it's bad here now? This is nothing. They're being nice because you're new. Trust me when I say, it's the welcoming committee. As soon as they get comfortable enough around you, your life is going to be utter hell. If you really want to leave, I'll help. Plus isn't that's what friends are for?" He was grinning under his helmet and he felt kind of stupid because he realized you couldn't see him. He leaned towards the control panel on the side of the door, and pressed the code in. The panel beeped, and the cell door hissed open. He gestured for you to go inside.</p><p>You sighed, and stepped into the bland grayish tinted room. There was a single toiled and a sink, and a bed on the other side of it. "Lovely. Downgrades." You looked to the trooper, and you frowned. "I want to thank you."</p><p>"Not necessary." He waved a hand out in front of him shaking his head.</p><p>You smirked, and closed the space in between you. You slowly reached up for his armored arm, and tugged him inside. The door closed, and you lowered your hand over his armor and grabbed his blaster. You dropped it to the ground, and it thudded. He looked to it, and his body tensed. He watched as your hands rose to his helmet. When your fingers hooked underneath it, he got incredibly nervous. He tried to step back but he hit the door, and he gulped.</p><p>"I want to see what you look like." Your tone was soft. You tugged the helmet upwards, and you tipped your head to the side when you saw how handsome he was. He had short dusty brown hair, and beautiful caramel chocolate brown eyes. His skin was kissed by the sun giving him a bit of a tannish color, and he had a sharp jawline. He weakly smiled, and you noticed how nice it was. His teeth were perfectly white. Your hands lowered in front of you as you stepped back and you bent down, placing the helmet off to the side. You rose your hands up again, and you started removing pieces of his armor.</p><p>"I don't think this is a good idea. What if one of the Knights comes in?"</p><p>"I really don't think we have to worry. Vic told you to bring me to a cell. He probably thinks you did and went back to your quarters." Piece by piece you removed his armor until he was left standing there in his black body glove. Your eyes moved up and down him, and you rose a brow suggestively. "Take it off."</p><p>"I don't even know your name." The dusty brown haired trooper replied feeling a blush creep over his face.</p><p>"My name is Y/N. Yours?" Your hands went to end of your sweater, and you tugged it up over your head. You undid the holster on your thigh, and it dropped to the floor. You hooked your thumbs into your spandex pants, and you shimmied them down. You struggled to get them over your boots. You glanced up to see if he was removing his body glove, and you chuckled when he was.</p><p>"I only have a number. I don't even remember my actual name." The trooper dropped the body glove to the ground, and he stood there nervously. His body has goosebumps all over it. He shifted a bit and he stared at your bra and panty clad form. He'd never done anything sexual with a girl. He joined the First Order when he was young, and he'd never had the opportunity to do anything sexual with a girl. He sure wanted to though.</p><p>"Then we'll give you a name." You straightened yourself out, and you stepped to him. You noticed how toned and well built he was. Your hand ran down the front of his chest, and you smiled. "Why are you so nervous?"</p><p>"I've never-" The trooper looked away from you shyly.</p><p>"Oh sweetie. That's okay." Your hand lowered down to his groin, and you pressed your palm against his hard cock. You realized just how girthy he was and you hummed softly. "I'm about to blow your mind." Your hand moved away from his cock, and you grabbed his hands, and brought them around your back. "Unhook my bra." You chuckled when his fingers fumbled around your bra clasp. You turned your back to him, and showed him how to do it with one swift motion and two fingers. "Like that." He 'ahh'd and you turned back to him. You grabbed ahold of his shoulders, and you steered his body towards the bed. You backed him up until his knees buckled forwards and he fell backwards onto the bed. You grinned, and hooked your thumbs into your panties. You shimmed them down, and you climbed onto his legs. You inched yourself up his body until your groin was hovering above his. You placed a hand between your legs, and you took ahold of his cock. You lined him up with your opening, and you slowly lowered yourself onto it.</p><p>The troopers head fell back onto the bed when he slipped inside of you, and his lush lips parted. He moaned, and his hands flew up to your hips. You grabbed ahold of his wrists, and put them out in front of you. You slowly lowered them to the bed, and your fingers trailed up his palm. You locked your fingers into his, and you ground your hips back and forth riding him. Your head hovered above his, and you saw his face was lit with absolute bliss. You increased your pace a bit, and you lowered your mouth to his. He slowly parted his lips and your tongue dipped into his. He was very clueless about what to do with his tongue because he just kept it in place as your tongue danced around inside of his mouth. He moaned against you, and you moaned back. He shut his eyes and his hands started to get sweaty in yours. You pulled your head away, and you looked his beautiful flawless face up and down. You unlinked your hands from his, and you put them flat against his muscular chest. You used that as a leverage to start lift your hips up and then down. You started bouncing up and down on his cock, and you could feel your hands slicking from the sweat seeping from his pores. You smirked, and your head flew back as you rode him. Your walls pulsed and throbbed around his thick cock. You were riding him just so and you were making his cock rub against your sweet spot. You gasped when his hands wrapped around you, and he had shot up. He started raising his hips upwards, and thrusting into you. Your eyes locked, and you let him take control. He was still hitting your sweet spot and he was bringing you closer and closer to sweet release. He nuzzled his face into your neck and he sucked at the flesh. He didn't realize that sucking the same spot over and over again would leave a mark and when he pulled away, his caramel colored eyes widened. He whispered softly.</p><p>"I think I made a mistake."</p><p>"How so?" You glanced to the side so you could see his face. You thought about it for a second, and it clicked. He left a hickey. "It's fine."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"No worries. I can cover it up." You smiled, and you wrapped your arms around his neck. He continued to thrust his hips upwards into you, and you ground against him. You started to sweat now as you closed in on your orgasm. Your pussy started to spaz against his cock and he grunted. He could feel his own orgasm coming on and he whispered sounding panicked. "I'm going to cum."</p><p>"I am too. Cum with me." You panted into his ear, and when your orgams finally hit you moaned into it. The trooper shuddered as he shot his seed into you, holding your body tightly to his. You could feel his heart pounding against your bare chest, and you pulled your head away from his neck. You looked into his eyes, and he looked dazed. "Wow."</p><p>"Wow is right." The trooper slowly let his back fall to the bed, and he tugged you down onto him. You let him pull you down, and you rolled off of him to his side. You wrapped your arms around his torso, and nestled your head into the crook of his neck.</p><p>His fingers trailed up and down your arm slowly. He'd enjoyed your warmth. He enjoyed snuggling you. He enjoyed your company. He enjoyed you in general. He was glad you befriened him. He glanced down at you the best he could. "How long do you think we could stay like this before someone comes in?"</p><p>"I don't know. I don't care. I haven't cuddled anyone in so long. I think the last person I cuddled was..." You paused taking a moment to think about the last person you had cuddled. Probably your mother. "My mom?" You weren't even sure. You shrugged, and you sighed. "Let them see. I don't care."</p><p>"Okkkayy."</p><p>"By the way, I've picked a name for you."</p><p>"Which is what?"</p><p>"Felix."</p><p>"Felix?" The trooper asked curiously.</p><p>"It means fortunate." You responded coily. "I think it's suiting."</p><p>"I like it. Better than just a bunch of random numbers."</p><p>You and Felix had passed out, both seemingly uncaring about the repercussions that could happen if you were caught. You'd ended up facing the wall somehow, and when you rolled over half-asleep you felt around for Felix. The space where he'd been was empty. Your eyes opened and you glanced around the small cell. His clothes and armor were gone, and so was he. You shot up out of bed, and you quickly grabbed your clothes. You dressed yourself hurriedly, and stepped to the cell door. It was locked. Felix must have locked it when he left, or when something happened. You couldn't help but feel like something awful had happened. There was a knot in your stomach, and you sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed.</p><p>The control panel of your cell and it beeped. Your head flew up and you stared at the door waiting to see who it was. It was Ap'lek and Trudgen. You rolled your eyes and looked to the ground by your feet. You heard their boots thud against the floor as they walked in front of you. You sneered when Ap'lek hand grabbed ahold of your chin, and forced your head up to look at them. Neither one of them had their masks on, and there was a darkness spread over their faces. Their eyes glinted with malice. Your own eyes filled with fear. That overwhelming feeling of impending doom only increased by the second. "What do you two want?"</p><p>Ap'lek grinned, and his hand moved from your chin to your throat. "Trudgen and I have decided what we're going to do with you." He tightened his hand around your throat, and he shoved your backwards further onto the bed. He saw the hickey on your neck, and he lowered his head down to get a better view of it. He moved his fingers around so it was more visible. "What the fuck is that shit?" He looked behind him to Trudgen.</p><p>Trudgen stepped to the other side of Ap'lek and glanced down at your neck. He growled. "It's a fucking hickey. Who gave you that? It wasn't one of us, was it?"</p><p>Ap'lek shook his head. "Nah."</p><p>"I told you she was a fucking slut." Trudgen narrowed his blue eyes. "Do it." He nodded to Ap'lek and the male nodded back. He tugged you forwards harshly, and forced you to your feet. He forced you down to your knees, and he used his hold on your neck to guide your head down. He maneuvered his hand to the back of your throat, and he shoved your face to the ground. "You're our slut now. It'll be our little secret." He smirked, and watched as Trudgen moved to the backside of you.</p><p>Trudgen grabbed ahold of your spandex pants and he tugged them down over your ass. He brought his hand to his pants, and he undid them. He reached behind his boxers, and pulled his cock out. He gathered spit into his mouth, and he let it fall down to his cock. He slicked his length and he lined himself to your ass. He used his hands to spread your cheeks, and he started to push himself inside of you.</p><p>You flailed and thrashed against him as he shoved his cock into your ass, and you screamed. "STOP!"</p><p>"Fuck you. You want to be a whore, you'll get treated like one." Ap'lek's other hand worked at his pants, and he unbuttoned his own pants. He grabbed ahold of his cock, and he tugged it out. He pulled your head up from the ground just enough to shove the tip of his cock to your mouth. "Open up."</p><p>Trudgen grabbed onto your hips and thrusted into your violently. His cock was slicked with blood from stretching you out and not giving you time to adjust to him, and he didn't care. He looked to Ap'lek as he worked his fingers into your mouth, forcing your mouth open. "Do as your told or we'll spill all your secrets." Ap'lek had been careless in hiding the fact that he had your notepad, and Trudgen went to talk to him finding him laying on his bed reading it. He obviously took advantage of that, and he made the male give him it. Now both the Knights knew everything. He continued to pump into you, holding you in place despite your best efforts to get away from them.</p><p>Ap'lek's fingers wedged between your lips and you groaned. He growled when your teeth clamped down onto them. The hand he had on the back of your throat came off of it, and he smacked your cheek hard. "Stupid bitch."</p><p>You winced at the contact, and you clenched your eyes closed. You would have used the force to get them off of you but you remembered what Felix had said, and fighting back was only going to be more trouble for you in the end. You reluctantly opened your mouth, and Ap'lek fingers violated the inside of your mouth aggressively. He pulled them out and replaced them with his cock. He shoved your head down onto his length hard, and he grunted when he hit the back of your throat and you gagged. He grabbed both sides of your face, and started bobbing your head up and down his cock.</p><p>The men violated your body for what seemed like eternity. You stay still letting them. Your mind raced wildly, and your heart was slamming against your ribcage. You finally felt your throat fill with Ap'lek hot sticky cum, and you shuddered at the taste. He didn't remove his cock though, and he spoke softly. "Swallow it." He slowly pulled himself out of your mouth, and you opened your eyes. You looked him directly in the face, and you gathered up the cum and some spit in your mouth, and you shot it at his face. It hit him in the middle of the cheek, and his blue eyes darkened.</p><p>Trudgen reached his orgasm, and he waited till he went limp inside of your ass before pulling away from you. He'd seen you spit on Ap'lek cheek, and he rose to his feet, tucking himself back into his pants. He brought his boot clad foot up, and stepped onto your back. He glared down at your body pressed into the cold floor of the cell, and he twisted his boot around, grinding the bottom of it into your skin. "You'll regret that."</p><p>Ap'lek used his sleeve to wipe the spit and cum off of his face, and he drew his hand back, and smacked you across the face again. Your chin slammed down onto the ground, and blood dripped from your lips. You glanced upwards to him, trying to ignore the painful sensation in your back from Trudgen's boot.</p><p>Trudgen crouched down beside you, his boot still on your back, and he reached inside of his pocket pulling out a small retractable knife. He pressed the tip to your lower back after opening it, and he carved Property of the Knights into your skin. He smirked when the blood spread out across your skin and down onto the floor. He ignored your shrieks, and your mutters. "Now everyone will know who you belong to. If they've got any common sense, they won't fucking touch you."</p><p>"You're lucky it was us that found the hickey and not Vic." Ap'lek rolled his eyes, and he looked to Trudgen. "Let's go. I think she's had enough." He made his way around your body, and he glanced backwards quickly to look you over one last time. He noticed there was blood on your ass cheeks, and he raised a brow.</p><p>Trudgen noticed where the Knight was looking, and he shrugged. Yeah, he made your ass bleed. He didn't care, and neither should he. He rose his foot up from off of your back when he stood up. He took a couple steps back and he cocked his head to the side watching you crawl across the floor slowly. "Yeah, I think she's had enough for now." He thought they taught you a pretty decent lesson that you belonged to them, and no one else. He spun on his heels, and the door hissed open. Both Knights stepped through it, and the door hissed again. It beeped and locked.</p><p>You mustered up the strength to pull your body upwards, and you turned your body around towards the side of the bed. You reached up grabbing the edge of the bed, and tugged your body up from off of the floor. You managed to get onto your knees, and you shakily reached behind you, and pulled your spandex pants up back over your ass. You winced feeling a jolt of pain course through your entire lower half of your body. "Fucking assholes." The carvings on your lower back were seeping with blood. You could feel it dripping down your skin. You brought a hand to it, and wiped what blood you could away. You pulled your hand back and looked down at it. You scowled. Enough was enough. You weren't going to get treated like this. You couldn't wait for Felix to confirm he'd gotten the note to Snoke. It was no guarantee Snoke would even respond. He wasn't replying back to your through the force, so what made you think he was going to reply to a fucking note? You decided you were done. This treatment was way too brutal. You pulled yourself to your feet finally, and you exhaled. You pivoted your body around, and placed your ass down onto the bed carefully.</p><p>The control panel of the door beeped, and the door to your cell hissed open. Your head slowly turned to see who it was now, and you growled seeing Vicrul step inside of the cell. "What the fuck do you want?" He didn't say a word. He just walked across the room and stood before you. You lifted your head up, looking at his masked face. His hand extended out from his side, and he grabbed your face, turning your head to the side. He looked down at the hickey, and he spoke with anger dripping off of his words.</p><p>"This was the troopers doing?"</p><p>Your lips quivered and your heart beat started to speed up. You weren't sure how to respond to him. You knew if you said yes, Felix was going to get into a lot of trouble or die. However, if you didn't say anything, what was going to happen to you? You weighed the repercussions in your head and decided that you'd take the punishment instead of letting Felix. "None of your fucking business."</p><p>Vicrul's grip tightened on your face, and he yanked your forwards. You were forced to stand again, and your face scrunched together in a wince. His masked face leaned to the side curiously. The hand on your face moved upwards, and he tangled his gloved fingers into your hair. He turned and he started walking back to the door dragging you by your hair behind him. Your hands flew out trying to untangle his fingers.</p><p>"What the fuck are you doing?"</p><p>Vicrul pulled you through the door of the cell and down the corridor towards his quarters. "I figured something sketchy was happening." He stopped suddenly in front of the door to his quarters and waited for them to hiss open. When they did, he spun you around until you were in front of him, unhooking his hold from your hair. He grabbed ahold of your shoulders, and shoved you into the room.</p><p>You stumbled forwards, and your mouth fell open when you saw Felix all tied up in the corner of Vicrul's room. He had a blind fold over his eyes, and he looked beaten up. His body glove was all ripped up and town and there was blood all over the skin that was exposed. You whipped around glaring at Vicrul. "What did you do!?"</p><p>Vicrul rolled his eyes under his mask, and he reached into his tunic. He removed his hand and he held it out in front of you. He uncoiled his fingers, and the note you had written for Snoke was there. "What did I do? What did you do?" He retorted back. "You want to leave?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Too fucking bad. We own you now. Snoke doesn't want anything to do with you. You're fucking stuck here." He took a step to you, and he turned his hand around, the note falling to the ground. He sighed, and he walked you backwards towards his bed. When your knees buckled forwards and you went flying back onto the bed, you cried out. Pain jolted through your lower half, your ass still hurting. "We've been good to you. Well," He paused a second. "Most of us have." He stopped walking when he was in front of you, and he crouched down. He reached underneath his bed, and he tugged out some roundup rope. He placed it at his side, and your eyes looked between the rope and to his masked face. Terror rose inside of you, and you swallowed hard. He reached back under the bed, tugging out a blindfold similar to the one that was covering Felix's eyes, and a gag. He straightened his body back out, and he grabbed the rope with his other hand, placing the other two items on the bed at your side. He moved quicker than you were able to react to. He uncoiled the rope, and he snatched up your wrists. He bound your wrists quickly, and he snatched up your ankles quickly. He bound them with the end of the rope. He tugged your ankles and wrists as close together as he could, and he tied the end of the rope skillfully so you couldn't get out. He glanced at you with a cocked head. He pursed his lips together under his mask, and he grabbed the gag. He placed a hand onto the back of your head, and brought your face closer to him. He placed the gag over your lips, and he worked his hand around your head, and he tied it off. He grabbed the blindfold, and covered your eyes. He tied that quickly, and he chuckled. "You have no idea how much worse things are going to get for you. You want to be ungrateful? You want to be selfish? I'll show you how fucking heartless the Knights of Ren can truly be." He grabbed the rope connecting your wrists and ankles, and he used that to move your body up the length of his bed. "You want to act like a slut with this fucker over here?" He knew you couldn't see him, but he still pointed to the bound up trooper on his floor. "You can hear him fucking beg for his life."</p><p>You muttered against the gag, but all that came out were muffled incoherent nonsense. You shook your head violently. You wiggled about in your rope bounds, and you rolled from side to side. You were in quite the predicament now weren't you? You heard Vicrul move across the room, his boot clad footsteps thudding with every step against the tiled floor. You heard Felix's incoherent mutters and you turned your body in the direction of it the best you could.</p><p>"Beg for your life." Vicrul had the trooper tied up differently than he had you. He had the rope wrapped around him from his head to his feet. He pulled the trooper to his feet, and he grabbed the cloth he had in the troopers mouth down so he could talk. "Now!"</p><p>Felix tried his best to see through the blind that was covering his eyes. He heard you come into the room, and he heard Vicrul doing something to you. He could only assume he was bounding you up like he was. "Fuck you."</p><p>"You idiot. You think she's worth dying over? She fucked the Knights her first day here. She fucked us last night. You think she cares about you at all? She's using you."</p><p>You inched to the edge of the bed, and you used all your strength to hurl yourself over the edge of it. You landed on the floor with a thud, and you groaned in agony. Your whole body felt like it was on fire from all the pain that was rushing over you. You had to fight through it though. Felix was going to die because of you, and you had to stop it. You took a couple deep breaths and you focused your energy. You used the force to uncoil the rope around your ankles, and you sighed silently in relief feeling the ropes loosening around you. You slipped your ankles out of the ropes, and you used the force to do the same to your wrists. When it was loose enough to slip out of, you did. You reached for your face undoing the blindfold around your eyes, and threw it to the floor. You tugged the gag off of your mouth, and threw that to the floor too. You leapt to your feet, and you lunged at Vicrul who had his hand wrapped around the troopers throat now. You drew your hand back, and lurched it forwards as fast and hard as you could into his ribcage.</p><p>Vicrul let out a guttural grunt, and his hand flew off of Felix's throat. He whipped around, and he glared at you through his mask. "You crafty little bitch. You'll regret that."</p><p>You glanced to Felix, and you held your hand up using the force to unbind him. "Go." You called once the ropes fell to the ground.</p><p>Felix's hand quickly flew to his face, and he removed the blindfold and the cloth that covered his mouth. His eyes moved to you, and he frowned. He opened his mouth to say something but when you shook your head, he sighed. He glanced to Vicrul's back and he quickly dashed towards the door. Unfortunately Vicrul shot his hand backwards, and used the force to freeze the trooper just as he was about to step out of it. He couldn't use the force like you could, but he was capable of freezing people and feeling out other force sensitive users. He pulled his hand back to his side, dragging the trooper back to him. He made the male swing around in front of him and between you both.</p><p>You were about to leap forwards and attack Vicrul but you paused as Felix stood between you and the Knight.</p><p>"Take another step and I'll break his neck." Vicrul spat watching you carefully. He closed the space between him and the trooper and he lowered his masked face to the side of his. His voice was deep through the modulator. "You really want to die for someone you don't even know?"</p><p>"No." Felix stammered. He glanced at you with fear glistening in his eyes.</p><p>"I didn't think so." Vicrul's masked face rose just a little so he could see the look of shock that ran rampant over your features. He saw you shift a bit, and he chuckled darkly. "If you ever touch her, speak to her, or look at her again, I'll fucking kill you. Now get the fuck out of my sight." Vicrul let the force hold he had on Felix go, and his head spun around watching the trooper run out of the room as fast as he feet could take him. He turned his head back to you, and he took a step to you.</p><p>You shook your head disappointed in the outcome of the events that just unfolded. You had trusted someone for the last time. You'd never trust anyone again, and Felix, he was going to get a piece of your mind. First, you had to take care of Vicrul. You narrowed your eyes at him, lowering your body down a bit in a ready to fight stance. Your hands rose up, clenched into fists in front of you.</p><p>"We're not going to fight." Vicrul kept slowly closing in the space between you and he finally stopped when he was directly in front of you. He rose his hand up, and watched you flinch. He lowered his voice when he spoke, and he ran his thumb over your chin. "You really don't like it here?"</p><p>"I-" You felt your cheeks turn red and hot when Vicrul brushed his thumb over your chin. You felt a lump in your throat as you stammered trying to search your mind for the right words.</p><p>"Come on. Spit it out. I'll never tell you to do that again by the way." He pulled his hand away from you, and brought his hand to one side of his mask. He brought his other hand up, and he pulled the mask up over his head. He shook his head, his short jet black locks cascading almost perfectly on the top of his skull. His piercing blue eyes looked over your face, and he bent down, placing his grid like patterned mask on the floor beside him. He straightened his body out, and he raised his hand again. He trailed his gloved fingers down your cheek, and over your lips. He stopped on top of them, and he grinned. "Take them off."</p><p>You didn't know why you were obeying his orders, but your teeth clamped down onto the leather and you tugged your head back. He dropped his ungloved hand to his side, and he reached his other gloved hand up, and ripped the glove hanging from your teeth out. He replaced it with his other gloved hand, and waited for you to do the same thing to that glove. When you did, he bit his bottom lip.</p><p>"Drop it." Your mouth opened, your lips parting, and the glove fell to the floor. Your eyes locked onto Vicrul's form as he slowly made his way around you. You felt your muscles tense up when you could feel him behind you. You whimpered when he pressed his body into your back, and his hands slipped around your waist. He hooked his thumbs under the bottom of your shirt, and he pushed it up. He stopped right above your breasts. He moved his hands back down and gripped your mounds tightly. He squeezed them a couple times, and he brought his mouth to your ear, blowing out a cloud of hot air. "You're seriously going to tell me you don't like being here?"</p><p>"Vic, I-" Your eyes fluttered shut when his hands slipped over the expansion of your stomach, and he hooked his thumbs into the seam of your spandex pants. Your body shuddered, and you whispered softly. "Vic, I can't. Ap'lek and Trudgen....."</p><p>"What about them? You want them to join?" Vicrul flicked his tongue out over your earlobe. "Hmm?"</p><p>"No!" You grabbed ahold of his hands and you spun around facing him. "They came into the cell and...." You lowered your gaze down, embarrassed.</p><p>"Speak up."</p><p>"My ass....my back." You were still in incredible pain from their actions earlier. You'd been just ignoring it cause there were so many things that were happening since then, but as you stood in front of the Knight now, you were unpleasantly reminded.</p><p>"Okay?" Vicrul's hand went back to your waist, and his thumbs re-hooked into the spandex of your pants. With one swift motion, he tugged them down. "So I won't touch your ass." He sounded uncaring and cold. He scowled when you tried to step away from him. He shook his head. "You're not going anywhere. I'm going to prove that you love it here." He trailed one hand over your thigh, and in between your legs. He brushed it up against your sex, and he felt you were already wet. His lips curled in a half-smirk. "See? You're soaking wet." His other hand wrapped around your back, and down to your ass, pulling your body back into him. He rubbed his hand back and forth over your pussy, and he pressed his thumb against your clit. His index finger, and middle finger pressed to your pulsing opening.</p><p>Your body betrayed you, and so did your mouth. You let out a small moan, and you leaned further into him. You heard him let out a small half chuckle, and he slowly worked his fingers inside of you. Your eyes filled with desire unknowingly, and you looked up at his pale, flawless face.</p><p>Vicrul pressed his groin into your leg, and he started to pump his fingers in and out of you. The hand on your ass squeezed hard, and he grinded his clothed, hardened cock against your bare thigh. "You know you like this. You know you love taking my cock." His pace inside of your increased drastically, and he twirled his hand from side to side. He lowered his mouth to yours, and he kissed you roughly but passionately. His tongue invaded the inside of your mouth, and your tongue flicked up against his. He could feel your body melting against him, and he had his answer right there. He knew you were just being a stubborn brat, and that you couldn't deny that you liked getting fucked by him and the other Knights. Your body gave it away, even if you verbally denied it. He wasn't about to let you go anywhere. Your tongues danced around one another, and he pulled away from you breathing heavily. He pressed his forehead to yours, and pushed your head back a bit, and he gathered a wad of spit into his mouth, and parted his lips slightly. He hovered his mouth over your open one, and he let the spit fall from his mouth and into yours.</p><p>Your eyes widened with surprise when the wad of spit hit the inside of your bottom lip, and you put your tongue down and let it fall down it to the back of your throat. You swallowed it, and you pulled your bottom lip into your mouth. You let out a small moan, and Vicrul smirked again. His fingers inside of you were driving you absolutely crazy, and you felt your heels rising up off of the floor to move closer into his actions. Your clit was throbbing against his thumb, and your walls were clamping tightly around his digits. You were going to cum. You could feel him edging you closer and closer, and you let your head fall back closing your eyes. Your hands wrapped around his neck, and you interlocked your fingers together. Your body was getting hotter and hotter with every passing second.</p><p>Vicrul brought you over the edge, and he gripped your ass firmly as you writhed against his hand between your legs. He waited until your body stopped shaking and he slowly pulled his fingers out of you and away from your clit. He trailed them up your abdomen, and over your stomach. He brought it to your lips, and he wedged them past them into your mouth. "Clean them off, and then get on your knees." His tone was demanding.</p><p>Your head came back down, and your opened your mouth up, letting his fingers inside. Your tongue coiled around his fingers licking each one off. When he was satisfied, he yanked his hand away, and he brought it to his pants. He unbuttoned them, and shoved them down. He pulled out his throbbing cock, and he waited for you to obey his words. You unwrapped your hands from around his neck, and grabbed onto his hips, lowering your body down onto your knees. His hand that had been on your ass moved up your body, and he stopped briefly feeling the carved skin. He peered his head around to see it, and he chuckled softly. "You've been marked huh?" He was actually very amused with what Trudgen and Ap'lek had done to your back. He thought it was hot. He moved his hand up your back, and stopped on the top of your head. He waited for you to wrap your lips around his tip, and when you did, he pushed himself into you hard. He brought both hands to the back of your head, and he slammed your nose against his groin. He pulled his hips back and then pushed them forwards hard. He started fucking into your mouth violently. Moans and guttural grunts flew from his lips, and your fingers dug into the flesh on his hips. He snarled. "Take my cock like a good girl." He stared down at the top of your head as you bobbed up and down him. He rolled his eyes to the back of his head when your mouth vibrated against him when you whimpered. "You take my cock so well." He was honestly contemplating fucking your pussy but he didn't want to cause you anymore pain that you were already in, and he couldn't guarantee he wouldn't fuck you like his life depened on it. He for some unexplained reason was beyond horny, and he wanted to cum badly. He opted that for now, this was the best option. He fucked your throat aggressively, ignoring your gags, and chokes, and tipped his head to the side watching drool seep from both sides of your mouth. He was reeling from the amount of bliss he was in, and after some time, he grunted loudly, and swore. "Fuck." He shot his seed hard into the back of your throat, and he slowed his pace as he rode his orgasm out. He stalled, waiting till he was limp in your mouth before he pulled himself out. He lowered his body down in front of you, his hands moving to the sides of your face, and tugging your face up to look at his face. "Now sit there and tell me you don't love that." He was daring you to deny the pleasure you were feeling, and had felt. He knew you couldn't. "I don't want to hear anymore about you wanting to leave. I'll talk to the others. I can't promise any change, but I can make an effort." He rose to his feet, and he turned away from you, tucking his cock back into his pants. He ran a hand through his black locks, adjusting them around a bit, and he made his way over to the nightstand beside his bed. He grabbed a large black box that was ontop of it, and he turned back towards you. "Stand up." He waited for you to stand up.</p><p>You rose to your feet, and grabbed ahold of your spandex pants, tugging them back up over your exposed lower half. You looked up to his face, and then down to his hands. Your brow knitted together curiously.</p><p>"Snoke sent this over. I haven't opened it, but it's for you." He stepped to you, and he extended his hands with the box in it out to you.</p><p>You skeptically reached up and took the box from Vicrul. You pursed your lips together, and glanced down at it.</p><p>"We're going on a mission tomorrow by the way. I expect you to be up bright and early. Eat breakfast. I don't know where going to be back." His tone was bored now, and he turned back around.</p><p>You sighed, and nodded knowing he couldn't see you do it since his back was towards you. "Yes sir." You spun on your heels, and started towards his door.</p><p>"Are you going to try to escape?" He asked just as you got to the door. He glanced over his shoulder slightly, barely seeing you out of his peripherals.</p><p>You were silent for a minute as you thought long and hard about your answer. You weren't sure what you were going to do. If he was really going to talk to the Knights, then perhaps things would be alright. It was a guarantee they would stop being their asshole selves, so you felt skeptical. For now though, you weren't going anywhere. You had to think things over, and through. You wanted to see what Snoke had sent you first. "Not right not."</p><p>"Fair enough." Vicrul turned his head back towards his wall, and listened for you to exit the room. He rolled his eyes when he heard his door hiss open and he heard you step into the corridor. Now he had to go talk to the Knights like he had promised. He spun on his feet, and started for the door behind you. He brought the commlink that was on his wrist to his mouth and he spoke sternly. "All Knights, meet me in the command room." He lowered his hand to his side, and he strolled down the corridor. He turned, and entered the command room when the door hissed open. Thankfully someone had cleaned up after their little dinner party the night before, and he took a seat into the chair at the head of the table. One by one the other 5 Knights entered the room, and took their seats. He brought his hands to the top of the table, and he leaned in, glaring at them. Even though they had their masks on, he could sense the unease seeping from them. "From now on, none of you will force yourselves onto Y/N. She's already been plotting her escape, and as much as I don't want to admit this, we need her. She's stronger with the force than any of us, and if she leaves, we're not going to be able to complete the mission." His tone was bitter.</p><p>Cardo tipped his head to the side confused about what had happened for this meeting to be taking place. He could only assume it had something to do with Trudgen since he seemed to be the most problematic. He slowly turned his head towards the Knight.</p><p>Trudgen scoffed. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Of course this is about Y/N."</p><p>"Especially you. She told me what you did to her."</p><p>"Is that so? Good. Did you tell you what she did with that fucking trooper?" Trudgen retorted just as viciously as Vicrul.</p><p>"It was taken care of." Vicrul reassured the Knight knowing he was expecting him to have done something about your act of fraternizing. "Don't worry about that. It's handled. Can I get your word that you'll all behave?" He looked directly at Trudgen, and narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"What the fuck ever." Trudgen spat, looking away from Vicrul. This was making him incredibly angry.</p><p>Cardo nodded his masked head up and down in agreeance. "Yes."</p><p>"Yup." Kuruk replied after Cardo. He glanced at Trudgen and he shook his head. How childish. He was honestly shocked at the audacity of the Knight. They were all grown men. They could at least act like it.</p><p>Ushar didn't verbally speak, but he nodded his head slowly. He was just amused with the bitterness that was in the air right now. All over some girl. He was just as shocked as Kuruk was at Trudgen's attitude, but he wasn't going to intervene. He wanted to see how this played out. They were all going on a mission tomorrow? More time was going to be spent with you? This should be interesting.</p><p>Ap'lek was the only one who didn't say anything, and Vicrul snapped his head to him.</p><p>"Well?"</p><p>"Honestly? I'm with Trudgen. I think she's a child, and useless."</p><p>Vicrul jumped to his feet, and he slammed his fists down onto the table. "Enough already. She's coming with us tomorrow, and you're all going to fucking deal with it. If any says another word about it, I'm going to freak the fuck out!"</p><p>"I mean, you kind of already are." Trudgen replied softly, hoping Vicrul hadn't heard him. Unfortunately he had, and Vicrul quickly strode over to him, and glared down at him. He turned his head, and tipped it upwards to look at his face through his mask. He shrugged. "I'm just saying."</p><p>"Another word, and you'll be thrown into a cell. Goes for you too." Vicrul pointed to Ap'lek. "Now get the fuck out of my sight." He spun on his heels, and made his way back over to his chair, sitting back down. He shut his eyes leaning back into it.</p><p>The Knights one by one rose to their feet, and mutters and murmurs filled the room as they piled out of the command room and into the corridor.</p><p>Once you got inside of your room, you sat down onto your bed placing the black box next to you. You tugged your legs up, and crossed them over one another sitting indian style. You felt the anxiety building inside of you, and you exhaled heavily. What could Snoke have possibly sent over to you? Your head spun as you tried to think of what it could have been. You slowly grabbed the sides of it, and you shoved the top open. Your eyes widened when you looked inside, and tears filled the corners of your eyes. You reached a hand in pulling out your old notebook with all your writing and your drawings in it, and you placed it beside the box. You reached your hand back inside, and you pulled out a double edged black with a carving in the hilt that read 'I Love you Sweet Girl.' It was the blade your mother had left you from years and years ago. You felt the tears trickle down the sides of your cheek, and you placed the blade beside the notebook. You grabbed a piece of folded up paper, and you opened it slowly. Your eyes moved over the words, and you started to sob hysterically as you read Snoke's letter to you. It was moving, sweet. Honestly, you were surprised he'd even reached out. It read 'My Apprentice, I hope everything is going good. I'm strangely missing your presence here. I hope it's everything you've ever hoped for. You'll do great. I'm always here.' You and Snoke had become extremely close over the years. He was almost like your father figure, and as much as he had tried to hide it from everyone else, he was very sweet with you. He was stern, of course, but he had a soft spot that you'd been able to tap into after many years, and you relished your relationship. When he said you were going to join the Knights, your heart had broken. That was your home, and you didn't want to leave him. He was the only family you had, and you had begged him not to make you go. As you read the letter, you wiped your tears with the sleeve of your other hand, and you let the letter fall down back into the box when you were done. You curled up next to the box, looking your things over, and you shook your head. You missed home so much it hurt. As much as you wanted to go back, you knew that this was your home now. As up and down and dramatic as it was, Vicrul was right. You couldn't deny that you enjoyed the relationship that you had with most of the Knights. You couldn't deny how showing off your skills to them made you feel. When the trooper had been intimidated by you, it made you feel powerful, and you lusted and yearned for more of that. You knew Snoke had taught you everything he knew, and that this was your chance to learn as much as you could. As hard as it was going to be, it was only going to make you stronger in the end. You sighed and you fought the tears back. You were a warrior. You were stronger than these emotions. You were better than all the hate and bitterness that was being thrown your way. You were good enough to be a Knight. You glanced at the letter again, and you sat back up. You uncurled your arms from around you, and you lowered your feet to the ground. You forced yourself to stand up, and you made your way into the bathroom. You placed your hands down onto the counter, and you leaned in towards the mirror, looking yourself up and down. Your face was bright red, and your eyes were glistening from crying. You looked weak and pathetic. You scowled, and you clenched your left hand into a fist. "I am a warrior! I am good enough!" Your hand flew up and you lunged it into the mirror. It cracked and exploded into a million pieces onto the top of the counter. There was a single piece still hanging onto the wall barely, and you stared into it. You could see the fire re-ignited in your eyes, and you tipped your head upwards. "I am good enough. I am strong. I am a Knight." You glanced at your hand which had small pieces of glass buried into the skin, and you watched the blood trickle down into the sink and onto the counter top. You straightened your body out, and turned the know of the sink on with your other hand. You lowered your fucked up hand under the faucet, and you slowly picked the pieces of glass out of your knuckles and in between your fingers. You winced but fought through the pain. Once all the pieces were out, you glanced at the towel hanging on the hangar, and you leaned over and grabbed it. You pulled your hand out from under the sink, and wrapped the towel around it to stop the bleeding. You turned the faucet off, and you made your way back into the bedroom. You took a seat in the chair in front of your desk, and you pulled open the drawer looking for something you could use instead of the towel. You found a whole wad of bandages, and you rolled your eyes. "Whatever." You hurriedly undid the bandages, and put them around your whole hand. You glanced down at your completely bandaged covered hand and you chuckled. You shook your head, and you leaned back in the chair. You felt empowered now. That anger that had been building up inside of you seemed to dissipate when you punched the mirror. You felt like you were floating on a cloud of invincibility. Nothing was going to ruin your high. You were going to show the Knights that you were more than just some slut. You were going to absolutely slay at the mission tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Rebels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary</p><p>-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. [shorter chapter, but I wanted to update this fic]</p><p> </p><p>"You ready to go?" You'd been waiting in the bay for the Knights for some time now. You were growing very impatient. Vicrul said to be there early, and honestly, you'd been as early as you could have been giving that Vicrul had demanded you work out before the mission. You'd woken up at the ass crack of dawn and you went to the training room. You did sit-ups, push-ups, and crunches. You even ran around the room a bunch of times. By the time you'd finished your heart was beating so fast and your head was spinning you thought you were going to die. You'd gone back to your room and showered, and you were still ready before everyone else. You crossed your arms over you leather clad black body suit, and tapped the heel of your combat boot against the floor.</p><p>Vicrul and the other Knights entered the bay, and Vicrul tipped his head to the side curiously. "You're early."</p><p>"You told me to be." You rolled your eyes.</p><p>Cardo and Kurul walked through the bay towards the Night Buzzard silently. There was a strange tension that was in the air, and you weren't quite sure why. Maybe it was because of the events that had taken place the day before. Maybe not. You weren't sure why but you weren't about to ask about it.</p><p>"You're right." Vicrul spoke sternly. He was tired. He'd barely slept the night before due to the enormous hangover he had, and he was still feeling the effects of it. He regretted drinking as much as he had. He liked getting drunk, he liked the way it made him feel, and he liked the effects it had on him, but he could do without the hangover. He could do without the headaches and the body aches. He lazily walked towards the Night Buzzard. "You ready?"</p><p>"Yup. Do you mind me asking where we're going?" You slowly followed behind the Knights to the ship.</p><p>"We're going to destroy a Rebel base." Trudgen spoke up before Vicrul could.</p><p>"I finally get to make someone beg." Ap'lek chimed in. "Besides you." He turned his masked face to you. He was grinning widely underneath it.</p><p>Your cheeks turned bright red and you blinked repeatedly. You felt your whole body tense up at his words. A chill ran down your spine as you thought about what he and Trudgen had done to you. Your ass was luckily recovering quicker than you expected, and the carvings on your back had been taken care of. You'd put some bandaids around it. When you entered the Night Buzzard you took the seat closest to Kuruk deciding it was the safest of places on the entire ship.</p><p>Kuruk sat down in the pilots seat, and he raised his hand to the button to turn the ships engine on. He tipped his masked head upwards when the engines purred on. He loved that sound. It was like music to his ears. He tugged a lever down, and the ship lifted off the floor of the bay. He shoved the lever forwards and the ship took off into space.</p><p>Ushar was sitting directly across from you on the other side of the ship. "How do you feel?"</p><p>"Me?" You'd been spacing out and hadn't even realized that Ushar had been staring at your for some time. You turned your head to him, and you sighed. "I'm still in some pain but, I'm fine."</p><p>Ushar pointed a gloved finger at your bandaged hand. "No. How do you feel?"</p><p>You looked to where he was pointing down at your bandaged hand. You blushed embarrassed. "Oh, that's nothing."</p><p>"Doesn't look like nothing." Trudgen chimed in interrupting Ushar.</p><p>You glared towards Trudgen and when you spoke again it was harsh. "I said it's fine. Leave it be." You pulled your hand towards you stomach, and tried to hide it from the Knights.</p><p>Vicrul had noticed your bandaged hand when he had entered the bay initially. He hadn't said anything about it because you were a big girl. He figured if you needed anything you would have said or done something about it. If it was truly bad, you would have gone to the bed bay. He leaned his masked head backwards on the wall, and shifted down a bit on the bench to get comfortable.</p><p>Ap'lek had taken the seat next to you, just to make you uncomfortable and it worked. He reached his gloved hand out, and grabbed ahold of your wrist. He rose your hand up to his mask, and tipped it to the side. "Looks pretty bad to me. What'd you do?" There was a little bit of dried blood on the outer edges of the bandage and some had seeped through to the other side.</p><p>You tried to wiggle your wrist out of his grasp but failed. "Let go."</p><p>"Make me."</p><p>You scoffed. "Vicrul."</p><p>"Don't get me involved." Vicrul groaned, not moving a muscle from his comfortable spot. He didn't even bother looking to see what was happening. His head was pounding still. He just wanted to get a quick cat nap in before they had to go and kill a bunch of rebel scum.</p><p>Ap'lek lowered his mask to the side of your face so he could whisper right into your ear through his mask. "You heard him. Don't get him involved. You're a big girl. Can't you handle yourself?"</p><p>Your eyes filled with terror feeling a knot twisting about inside of your stomach. You felt like this was about to escalate. Your other hand rose up quickly and you grabbed ahold of his middle finger and bent it backwards harshly. You heard it crack as the bone broke and Ap'lek cried out in agony. His shot off of your wrist, and you lowered your hand back down. You inched down the bench to get away from him.</p><p>Ap'lek's whole body felt like it was on fire as he sat there holding onto his broken finger. He felt it pulsing and throbbing and he mumbled a slew of swears under his breath. He jolted forwards up to his feet, and he was about to step to you but Vicrul finally intervened.</p><p>"Enough. Sit the fuck down." He pointed at Ap'lek who was reluctant to obey, but he eventually did. He turned and looked at you. "As for you, stop."</p><p>"I didn't do shit. He started it."</p><p>"I'm ending it. If anyone disturbs me again, I'll fuck all your worlds up." Vicrul leaned his head back against the wall and shut his icy blue eyes again.</p><p>You glanced to Ap'lek and stuck your tongue out at him.</p><p>Ap'lek shook his head. He was pissed the fuck off and in pain. He would have to wait for Vicrul wasn't around to protect you to get his revenge. He narrowed his eyes under his mask. You must have forgotten that he had your notepad, and that's why you were being a stubborn bitch. He'd have to remind you. For now though, he was going to listen to Vicrul. He didn't feel like dealing with Vicrul's anger issues.</p><p>Cardo sat on the bench silently watching and listening to everything. He couldn't help but smirk. This was honestly the most amusement he'd had in a long time, and he didn't mind it one bit.</p><p>The ship entered the orbit of the purple colored planet and came down smoothly onto the flat grassy surface. Kuruk quickly pulled the lever down and pressed the button turning the ship off. He leapt onto his feet, and he spun towards the ass end of the ship. "Let's go kill some rebels."</p><p>Vicrul's head shot up. He'd been startled by Kuruk's loud ass voice and he groaned. He rolled his head side to side, and he groggily rose to his feet. He grabbed his scythe off of the wall, and he pointed right at you. "You. Let's go. The Knights want you to prove you're one of us still? Let's go slaughter these scumbags."</p><p>You frowned but you rose to your feet. You weren't too fond of the idea about having to murder a bunch of people to prove to the Knights you belonged there, but you had to do what you had to do. If it was going to get them off your ass, then by all means, you'd do it. You followed behind Vicrul and the other 5 Knights followed behind you. When you stepped down from the landing pad in the back of the ship your eyes widened. You didn't know what planet you'd landed on but it was absolutely beautiful. There was a purple tint around everything. There was a purple glow in the sky. Even the two suns that shone through the purple tinged clouds were emitting purple. "Where are we?"</p><p>"Lola Sayu. It used to be an old Jedi prison. It's mainly abandoned. Smugglers use this planet to stop and rest on before they go to their destinations. Apparently now the rebels have taken it over for their base." Vicrul responded bitterly.</p><p>You looked around to the large trees that stretched high into the sky, and you just were completely awe struck.</p><p>Cardo and Ushar stepped to your side, and they both looked at you. "It's beautiful. It's going to be even more beautiful with rebel bodies sprawled out across it." Cardo was the one who said it, and he shrugged as he started after Vicrul through the trees.</p><p>Trudgen and Ap'lek were whispering to one another back and forth and you overheard bits and pieces. You'd heard your name and you spun your head around quickly, glaring at them. "Don't be talking about me."</p><p>Trudgen brushed against you as he walked by, and it made you stumble sideways. "Watch it bitch."</p><p>"Fuck you."</p><p>"Better watch yourself little Knight. I still have your notepad." Ap'lek's voice was dark and threatening.</p><p>You were about to retort but you let his words sink in beforehand, and you muttered inaudible words under your breath. Your hand brushed over the top of the lightsaber you'd taken(Kylo's) and you sighed with relief. If they tried anything while you were here, you weren't going to hesitate. You slowly started after the group of Knights who were all way ahead of you making their way through the forest. You walked for sometime and finally you came up to the Knights all standing at the edge of the forest. You looked ahead of you and saw the large old looking citadel in the middle of the clearing.</p><p>"Let's go." Vicrul glanced over the group and to you, and he charged for the front door of the building. He hurried up the stairs, the Knights behind him, and you, and he kicked it in. He swung his scythe out in front of him as he saw people scurrying to their feet and running for the back. "Go around."</p><p>You, Cardo and Trudgen were the ones to react first. The three of you went back out the front door and around the side of the building. You ran faster than the Knights, assumedly because you didn't have a ton of clothes on, and large weapons slowing you down. You turned around the corner of the back of the building and you reached for the lightsaber on your hip. You unclipped it, and swung it out in front of you. It ignited and you climbed up the stairs As you did the door flew open unexpectedly, and you got knocked backwards down the stairs. A group of men and women alike jumped from the stairs to the ground, and started running towards the forest.</p><p>Cardo and Trudgen moved quickly after them, and Trudgen swung his vibrocleaver through the air, cutting off one of the mens arms. The man fell to the ground on his knees, and you watched in shock as he swung the weapon back, and chopped his head clean off. Blood spewed from the body, and the head and covered Trudgen's boots.</p><p>Cardo's arm cannon rose and he shot blasts out of it one right after the other at the scattered rebels backs. They all fell to the ground, groaning and he approached them one by one. He started with the closest one, and crushed their neck with his foot. He moved to the next one, and he watched as Trudgen stepped to the girl who was trying to crawl away. He pointed his cannon right at the rebels face below him and pulled the trigger. Blood splashed up against his mask and on his body, and he chuckled. He glanced back over his shoulder to see if you were good or not. He saw you and a rebel girl were wrestling around on the ground.</p><p>Trudgen dragged the end of his vibrocleaver across the rebels throat, and he sighed. He glanced to the scattered lifeless bodies on the ground behind him, and he looked up to see you finally getting to your feet. He watched carefully as you swung your lightsaber through the air, and sliced the girls arm off. He slowly started walking back towards the back of the citadel. He watched you slice her other arm off, and he called out. "Don't kill her yet."</p><p>You questionably rose your brows up, snapping your head around to look at Trudgen. "Why not?"</p><p>"Because." Trudgen didn't feel he had to justify his orders. He just expected you to listen. Cardo joined Trudgen in front of you. "Torture her. Prove yourself girl."</p><p>You scowled, and turned back to the girl who was laying face first on the ground, and crying out in utter agony and pain. You felt bad. You just wanted to end her suffering, but you knew if you didn't do something to prove to Trudgen you were one of them, you weren't ever going to live it down. You let out a deep exhale of breath, and you crouched down next to the girl. You rolled her onto her back, and you brought the end of the lightsaber to her stomach. You pressed the end slowly into her flesh, and she groaned and screamed.</p><p>"PLEASE DON'T." She had tears streaming down her face, and she was looking right up at you. You tried to shut out her voice in your mind, and you averted your gaze from her face. You had to pep talk yourself through this. This wasn't what you had planned when the Knights said they were coming to destroy a rebel base. You assumed it meant they'd blow the planet up or something. Not this. You winced and pulled the tip of the lightsaber out, and shoved it in the middle part of her chest.</p><p>"Excellent. Yes, beg for you life rebel scum." Trudgen stared down at the rebel girl, thoroughly enjoying this. He was getting hard inside of his pants honestly. He brought his hand to his groin and he palmed himself through his clothes.</p><p>Cardo glanced to Trudgen and shook his head. He glanced back to you and watched as you pulled the lightsaber back out again, and this time you shoved it into the other side of the girls stomach. She was crying out and begging for you to stop, and he was frozen, watching. He was all for getting rid of rebel scum, but even for him this was a bit much.</p><p>You pulled up hard with the lightsaber and cut through the girls ribs and organs. You brought it to where her heart was, and she gave out one last cry out, and her eyes shut. Her head fell to the side, and her body became motionless. She was dead. You turned the lightsaber off and pulled it back to your body. You hooked it back to your hip, and you spun around looking at Trudgen. You gasped when you had turned for he was standing right in front of you, and he took a step to you.</p><p>"That was fucking hot. Feel what you did." He was pleased with your obedience. He wanted to reward you. He grabbed your wrist, and brought your hand to his hardened cock making you feel it through his clothes. He pushed his hips forwards, and he brought his masked face to the side of your face. He groaned when your hand pressed against him. His whole body was overwhelmed with arousal and desire.</p><p>Cardo watched as Trudgen walked you backwards, your hand still on his cock through his pants and he pressed you up against the wall. He felt his own cock growing inside of his pants as he felt the sexual energy rising more and more.</p><p>You gasped when your back hit the cool wall behind you, and Trudgen let the weapon in his hand drop to the ground, and he brought his hand to the zipper in the front of your body suit. He tugged it down, and he pushed the fabric down from your left shoulder, and then your right. The fabric fell down around your hips, and he shoved it down to your knees. He pushed your hand away from his cock, and he grabbed ahold of your shoulders and spun you around. His hands went to your hips, and he bent you over in front of him. He quickly undid his pants, and he freed his cock. He shoved himself to your opening, and he slipped inside of you grunting at the resistance there. Your hands pressed against the wall holding yourself up. Your mouth fell open when Trudgen shoved his hard thick cock into your pussy, and you whimpered. "Trudgen, no."</p><p>"Shhh. This is your reward for being such a good girl."</p><p>There was a part of you that wanted to shove him away, but you heard how his tone had changed when he spoke to you now. Was he warming up to you finally? Did this mean he wasn't going to give you anymore shit? You felt conflict inside of you about this, and you were barely able to think about it because Trudgen started a fast, and hard pace inside of you. You were caught off guard, and your face smashed into the side of the citadel. You whimpered, and you tried to glance back at him.</p><p>Cardo moved to your side, his own cock free from its confines, and he was working his cock quick and fast as well. He couldn't just stand there and watch his brother get all the action. He wanted in on this too. He grabbed one of your hands off the wall, and Trudgen spoke gutteraly.</p><p>"Nah, do this." He grabbed your hips, and turned your body towards the Knight. He moved one hand onto your back and shoved your entire upper body down. He quickly moved his hand back to your hip, holding you in place as he fucked your core.</p><p>Cardo positioned his cock to your mouth, and you willingly took him inside of you. You groaned against him as he started fucking your mouth quick and fast, and your hands grabbed ahold of his upper thighs. You could feel your body walls tightening around Trudgen unexpectedly bringing you to the edge. Your eyes widened when your orgasm broke against Trudgen's cock, and your legs lifted off of the ground as you convulsed around him.</p><p>Trudgen grunted when your body started shaking and you clenched around him. He was not expecting you to cum at all. In fact he'd just planned to have a quickie, and get back to their mission. He lost himself in pleasure and he shot his seed deep inside of you. He rode his bliss out and he looked to Cardo as if signalling for him to join him. Cardo obliged and he thrusted into you a couple more times and shot his hot sticky seed into the back of your throat. He pulled himself away from your mouth, and he grabbed ahold of himself, and tucked his cock back into his pants.</p><p>Trudgen made sure you were straightened out before he let your hips go. He looked you up and down as you re-dressed yourself, and he heard Vicrul's voice behind him. He whipped his head around to him.</p><p>"All good?"</p><p>"Yup. They're all dead. What about you?"</p><p>Vicrul nodded. "Yeah. All dead. We'll still have the planet blown up, just for good measure." He glanced to you seeing how guilty your face looked and he tipped his head to the side curiously. "What's your deal?"</p><p>"N-nothing." You stammered.</p><p>"She proved herself." Trudgen spoke up trying to change the subject.</p><p>"Oh good. Now I don't have to hear your childish bickering anymore right?"</p><p>"For now." Trudgen wasn't fully convinced yet, but he felt a bit better about the whole thing. Seeing you torture that rebel girl like that just sparked something inexplainable inside of him. He was more willing to give you the benefit of the doubt now than before.</p><p>"Alright. We'll we're done here." Vicrul motioned for you to follow. You and the Knights made your way back to through the forest. You glanced around taking in the details and the beauty of the planet.</p><p>"Do you really have to blow it up?"</p><p>"Yeah. Don't want to take any risks." Ushar replied walking past you.</p><p>As you climbed up onto the landing pad, you felt truly sad about this planet no longer existing when you left. It would of been somewhere you would have visited in your free time. You sighed, and sat down on the bench.</p><p>The Knights piled into the Night Buzzard and took their seats, Kuruk going to the pilots seat again. Vicrul brought the commlink to his face, and he spoke through it. "We're going to need you to get the weapon ready." He got a 'Yes sir' back and the ship started hovering off of the ground, and sped off out of the orbit. You could see a large red beam shine out in front of the ship and crash into the planet. Slowly the planet combusted, and you gasped.</p><p>"Oh god."</p><p>"No god here." Cardo responded, watching the planets pieces spread out through space.</p><p>The rest of the ride was eerily silent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Over and Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary</p><p>-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy</p><p>-This chapter is just smut fyi. </p><p> </p><p>When the ship got back to the bay, you'd hurried off of it as fast as your feet would take you. You'd had to use the bathroom for quite some time, and you couldn't hold it anymore. You hurriedly rushed down the corridor to your quarters, and did your business. You let out a deep sigh as soon as you were done, and you rose to your feet. You turned to the small piece of mirror that was still holding on just barely. You'd cleaned up the broken pieces from when you punched it after you'd smashed your fist through it. You scrunched your face together and turned to the doorway. "I need to shower." You felt absolutely disgusting, sweaty, and you were wet between your legs. You felt gross. You stripped your clothes down and tossed them to the bathroom floor carelessly. You stepped into the shower, and twisted the hot then the cold and adjusted the temperature to your liking. You ran your hands through your hair as the water streamed down onto it, and you tipped your head back. A relieved sigh escaped your lips. You shut your eyes and you could feel the stress just washing off of your body.</p><p>The door to your room hissed open, and Ap'lek stepped through the doorway. He narrowed his eyes under his mask, looking around your quarters. When he heard the shower running in the bathroom, he smirked deviously. He brought his hands to the sides of his mask, and he pulled it off. He stepped further into the room, and he placed the mask down onto the desk in the corner of the room. He removed one of his gloves, and then the other. He quickly stripped himself down till he was standing there bare ass naked, and he quietly stepped into the bathroom. The shower had a clear glass door and he could see your naked, dripping wet body clearly. His eyes moved up and down your body slowly, and he felt his cock starting to grow between his legs. He groaned, and brought a hand to himself, and he stepped to the shower. The shower door was left partly open at the end, and he pushed it back gently and stepped inside. He put his hand up into the air, and he wrapped his fingers around your throat, pressing his body into yours. He lowered his mouth to your ear, and he whispered seductively. "You did good on the mission. Now we're going to talk about our deal." He had no intentions of letting this go. You impressed the Knights earlier but he wasn't going to pass up the chance to make you his bitch. He'd thought about it long and hard, and he opted to follow through with his black mailing.</p><p>Your eyes shot open when his hand slipped around your throat and he pulled your body back into his. You felt his hard arousal against your ass cheek, and your face reddened. "Ap'lek," You knew the Knights by their voices now.</p><p>"Little Knight. Turn around."</p><p>You felt the hold on your neck loosen, and you slowly turned your body around to look at him. The water that was cascading down from the shower head was hitting you in the back, and down your legs. Your hair dripped down over your face and your eyes, and you had to blink to clear your line of vison so you could see his face. You looked him up and down and rose a brow. "What do you want?"</p><p>"What do you think I want? Did you forget that you and I had an agreement?" He swiped his tongue out over his bottom lip, and he stepped to you. When he did your body turned, and you stepped back. You gasped when your back pressed against the cold tiled wall, and you arched up off of it.</p><p>Ap'lek grinned, and he pushed his groin into yours. He brought his lips down to the wet flesh on your neck, and he grazed his teeth over one spot.</p><p>"I thought we were good?"</p><p>"We're good. I'm horny from the mission though."</p><p>"But..."</p><p>"Shhh." He moved one of his hands up and covered your mouth with his palm. "The only things I want to hear out of your mouth are moans and my name." Ap'lek pulled his face away from your neck, and he looked you right in the eyes. "Got it?"</p><p>Your body trembled a bit as you felt the desire rising inside of you. You slowly nodded your head up and down, and watched as his hand lifted from off of your lips. You watched him lower himself down to his knees in front of you, and he grabbed one of your legs, and put it up around his shoulder. He pushed his head between your thighs, and he took your clit into his mouth, and sucked on it hard. Your hands flew out and grabbed onto his short brown locks the best you could. You arched your hips up into his mouth, and your head pressed back against the cool tile. "Oh fuck."</p><p>The hand that wasn't holding your leg up onto his shoulder rose in the air and he shook his index finger. You'd glanced down briefly, and you blushed seeing him scolding you. You could feel the words building up in your throat again as he sucked, and licked, and teased your clit.</p><p>Ap'lek slowly pulled his head from off of your clit, and he dipped his head down to your opening. Your skin was already wet from the water, but when he swiped his tongue out over your opening, he noticed how extra wet you were, and how sweet you tasted. The tip of his tongue plunged into your core, and he started flicking it up and down and side to side quickly.</p><p>The door to your room hissed open again and Vicrul and Kuruk stepped inside. Kuruk had a box of clothes in his hands to give to you that apparently Vicrul had ordered. He thought you needed more variety. Why he made him carry it was confusing to him, but he did it anyways. He glanced to Vicrul seeing Ap'leks clothing sprawled out across the floor right before the bathroom door, and both the Knights looked to the door, listening attentively.</p><p>Vicrul smirked when he heard the sounds of your sweet moans, and he chuckled. "I think we should join them." He stepped further into the room, and he removed his mask, placing it down onto the desk where Ap'lek had placed his. He quickly striiped his clothes down, and he glanced back at Kuruk to see if he was coming or not. He didn't care if he did. He was going to have some fun.</p><p>Kuruk glanced to the box in his hands, and then up to Vicrul. He blinked a couple times as if contemplating what he was going to do, and he moved over to the bed. He placed it down onto the bed, and yanked his mask off. He tossed it casually onto the bed, and quickly joined Vicrul in his nudity. He grinned a bit, and he started towards the bathroom.</p><p>Vicrul kicked the door in all the way, and the very first thing he noticed when he got into the bathroom was the single piece of broken glass hanging on the wall. "That's what she did."</p><p>You'd heard the door slam against the wall when Vicrul kicked it open and your head shot down and your mouth fell open seeing Kuruk and Vicrul standing in the middle of the bathroom naked.</p><p>Ap'lek pulled his head away from your sex, and he slowly turned it to look over his shoulder as his brothers. "What are you two doing here?" He scowled knowing exactly why they were there.</p><p>Vicrul's face twisted into a sexy smirk, and he joined you and Ap'lek in the shower. He brushed past Ap'leks body and stepped underneath the water cascading down from the shower head. He closed his eyes enjoying the warmth, and he slicked his hair back with his hands. He arched his back upwards, and he groaned.</p><p>Kuruk stepped into the shower as well, feeling the cramped-ness of it all, but he tried to pay it no mind. His eyes went to your breasts, and he licked his lips.</p><p>Ap'lek rolled his eyes knowing he was now going to have to share you with the other Knights, and he scoffed. He brought his head back between your legs, and he sucked at your clit hard. He brought his hand from off of your leg, and your leg fell back down to the shower floor. Ap'leks hands went to the inner part of your thighs, and he shoved your legs open wider. He slipped one hand underneath his chin and brought it to your opening. He shoved two fingers inside of you, and he started pumping into you roughly.</p><p>Your eyes clenched shut again, and you whimpered at Ap'leks actions. Your mind was spinning from the pleasure, and your pussy walls throbbed against his fingers. Your eyes opened once again when you felt a hand run over your breast, and you saw Kuruk standing at your side. You looked him up and down slowly with lust filled eyes.</p><p>The hand that wasn't moving over your breasts and squeezing them was wrapped around his cock, and he was stroking himself. He looked at your mouth wanting them desperately wrapped around his aching cock.</p><p>Vicrul spun around, and he spoke coldly. "Move." He glanced down at Ap'lek.</p><p>Ap'lek ignored Vicrul's demand, and he continued fingering you and lapping at your clit greedily. He wasn't going to move until you cam.</p><p>Vicrul scowled, and he reached out and grabbed your throat. He tugged you from off of the wall, and it made Ap'lek forcibly have to inch back. He heard the Knight mutter something under his breath and he watched him slowly re-position himself in front of you when Vicrul turned your body so your back was in front of him. He shoved your upper body forwards, and he removed his hand from your neck. He slowly trailed it down your side, and grabbed your hips tightly. He rubbed his hard cock over one ass cheek and then the other. He wiggled his hips a bit, and his cock worked its way between your ass cheeks. He lined the head of his cock up with your ass, and he slowly started to push inside. He noticed how much resistance there was, and he scowled. He pulled his cock back out, and he gathered spit into his mouth and let it fall down to between your cheeks. He rose his hips up and slicked his length with it. When he thought he was wet enough, he put the tip back to your opening, and pushed inwards.</p><p>Your eyes widened as you were bent forwards, and Vicrul slowly started to fuck your ass. Ap'lek had managed to keep his fingers still inside of your pussy as he moved his body around so Vicul could get to you, and he returned his mouth back between your thighs, and he flicked his tongue out over your clit teasingly.</p><p>Kuruk reached out for one of your hands, and he made you wrap it around his cock. He used his hand to move your hand up and down his length, and he moaned softly.</p><p>The water was coming over Vicrul's shoulders and down his front making it extra hard for him to hold his grip onto your hips so you didn't fall over. He dug his fingers into the fragile skin, knowing you were going to bruise, but he didn't care. He glanced down at the carving on your lower back, and he smirked. "Property of the Knights." It was amusing to him. His hips slammed into your ass hard.</p><p>You were moaning and gasping, and whimpering as the men pleased you. You could feel your ass had stretched around Vicrul's large cock, and where it hurt at first, now it was starting to feel good. Ap'leks fingers and tongue inside of you and on your sensitive nerve were making you crazy. You worked your hand up and down Kuruk's cock fast, and tightly. The sounds that were coming from there lips were so hot. You could feel your body getting warmer and warmer as your orgasm got closer and closer. You submitted to it, and your body shook against Ap'lek and Vicrul. Your hand even gripped hard around Kuruk's cock and it made him whimper.</p><p>Vicrul's eyes rolled to the back of his head feeling you cumming on his cock, and he lowered his body down to the top of your back. He wrapped his hands around your waist, and he whispered softly towards your ear. "Such a good girl. I love when you cum on my cock."</p><p>Ap'lek slowly pulled his fingers from inside of you, and he brought them to his mouth. He lapped at it quickly and he groaned. "So yummy." He glanced to your dripping pussy and then down to his cock. He wanted to be inside of you so bad. He inched himself backwards on the floor of the shower, and he slowly rose to his feet. He made sure to be mindful of Kuruk standing literally right next to him, and he glanced to Vicrul. Without a word, Vicrul knew what the other Knight was thinking, and he nodded. He slowly pulled his body off of yours, and he tugged your body upwards. Ap'lek stepped back to you, and he grabbed one of your legs, and brought it up to his hip. He quickly positioned himself to your pussy, and he shoved his cock inside of you. He moaned feeling Vicrul's cock through the thin layer of skin between your pussy and your ass. He inched his body closer, and he placed his hands above Vicruls on your hip. He started thrusting into you at the same rhythm Vicrul was pumping into you, and he groaned.</p><p>Your hand started moving up and down on Kuruk's cock again, and he rose his hand to your throat, and squeezed. You whimpered, and you looked directly into his face. He had darkness in his eyes now, and he was smirking. You felt your cheeks get hot as you blushed again. You leaned your head back feeling Vicrul's head there, and you glanced up to his face.</p><p>Vicrul's eyes skimmed your face over, and he brought his mouth to your ear. His breath was short, and labored as he fucked into your ass wildly. He flicked his tongue out against the flesh and he moaned into it. He felt your body tense and goosebumps on your skin. "I want you to cum again."</p><p>"Yes sir." You whispered softly. You wanted to cum again too.</p><p>Ap'lek had pulled his upper body away from yours so Kuruk could slip his hand to your throat, and he watched as the other Knight gripped onto your esophagus tightly. Choking was so hot to him. He loved it. He loved watching the chokey squirm and see the life slowly slipping from out of their eyes. His cock slammed into your cervix with every thrust, and he grunted loudly when he felt your walls starting to pulse rapidly against him. You were going to cum again. "Yes bitch, cum." He spoke coldly, and seductively.</p><p>You submitted to your second orgasm, and your body writhed and thrashed around against the Knights bodies. Your eyes fluttered as you felt your soul lift from inside of your body and float away on a white electric cloud of euphoria. It took you some time to recover from that climax, and you could barely handle how sensitive you were as they two Knights fucked into your core. "I can't-...." You trailed off not even knowing why you were saying that. It wasn't like they were going to stop.</p><p>Vicrul groaned, and he pulled himself out of your ass. He looked to Kuruk and he growled. "Get over here."</p><p>Kuruk stared at the jet black haired Knight confused. He removed your hand from off of his cock, and he slipped past you and the Knights to where Vicrul had been positioned behind you, and he quickly took his spot. He spit into the palm of his hand and slicked the tip of his cock and down his entire length, and lined himself up with your ass. He slowly pushed himself inside, and he groaned. His hands wrapped around your body, and he placed his chin onto your shoulder. You were so fucking tight.</p><p>Vicrul had grabbed your hand, and wrapped it around his cock. He brought his mouth to the other side of your head, and he grazed his teeth against the flesh of your neck. "Stroke it till I cum bitch." He worked your hand up and down fast, and he grunted. He sank his teeth down into your neck and he felt your muscles twitch, and the vibrations from your moans and whimpers.</p><p>You gasped when Kuruk shoved his cock into your ass, and you'd turned your head just enough to look back to see him. You watched as his face lined with pleasure as he started fucking you, and you moaned loudly at his reaction. It was hot. You slowly turned to look back in front of you, and you saw Ap'lek's face was turning red in color. He had sweat dripping down off of his forehead and his muscular torso, and you grimaced. He wiggled his hips around a bit inside of you and you knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to find your sweet spot. You shook your head a bit in protest. You couldn't handle anymore. Your body was still recovering from your last two. You couldn't- Your train of thought had been cut off when he brushed against your g-spot and your mouth opened. A loud "Oh fuck" came from your lips and Ap'lek looked you dead in your eyes.</p><p>"Yes bitch. Cum. We're going to make you cum until you beg us to stop."</p><p>Vicrul hadn't had that in mind when he joined the activities but as he thought about it now, it was kind of a good idea. He couldn't help but wonder how many times they could make you cum before you couldn't take it anymore. He chuckled against your neck, and he pulled his head away. Your hand was still moving up and down his length, and he looked down at it to appreciate how hot it was. His hips moved back and forth with your hand.</p><p>Kuruk's eyes were closed and his mind was just consumed with pleasure. He wasn't paying any attention to the conversation that was happening right in front of him. He was focused on reaching his climax, and hoping you reached another one before he got to his. He wanted to feel you tighten against him. His hips moved fast and hard into you, and his hands tightened around you, holding you in place.</p><p>Ap'lek grunted when he felt your walls starting to spaz against him again, and he knew you were going to cum yet again. "Fuck yes. Good girl."</p><p>Once more your body convulsed and shook as you cam, and this time, it was even more intense than the last two. Your head whipped back and forth wildly, and your body almost melted into Kuruk's arms. Your legs felt weak, like you could barely stand. Your chest was rising up and down quickly, and you breathed out heavily. "I can't...." Now you really were too sensitive, and you needed to take a break.</p><p>Kuruk couldn't handle the control he had anymore. He grunted loudly, and he shot his seed into your ass. He felt it stream out hard and fast as he filled you up. His hips bucked unrhythmically into you, and he slowed down to a halt after a few minutes. He unwrapped his hands from around you, and he let out a deep sigh of relief. He felt like a brand new man. He'd been needing that for awhile and it felt so good. He slowly pulled his cock from out of your ass, and he spun around towards the water still streaming out of the shower, and he let it fall down onto his body. He washed himself off with the bar of soap from on the shelf, and he rinsed off. He turned back to the Knights and you, and he slowly slinked past them, stepping out of the shower. He needed food, and a nap now. He groaned and he grabbed the towel hanging on the hangar, and dried himself off. He let it fall to the floor uncaringly, and he glanced to Vicrul quickly. "I'm going to eat. I'll catch up with ya'll later."</p><p>Vicrul waved a hand dismissively at the Knight. He didn't want to stay for the fun, that was his prerogative. He wasn't going anywhere. He glanced down to Ap'lek who was still fucking your pussy like a mad man, and he leaned into him.</p><p>Half-dazed you saw the Knght lean into the other Knight and whisper something but you weren't with it enough for it to click. You saw Ap'lek nod, and he pulled his hips away from you quickly. He reached up and grabbed your throat, and he tugged you forwards. You whimpered but you didn't fight his pull. He stepped out of the shower, and you followed. He lead you through the bathroom and into the bedroom. He lowered his body down to the bed, and he pulled you to him. He released the hold on your throat, and he grabbed your hips, spinning your body around. He pulled your ass down to his groin, and he lined his cock up with your ass. He shoved you down onto him, and his hands slipped up to your legs, and he pulled them out widely.</p><p>Vicrul followed the two of you out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He placed himself between you spread apart legs, and he shoved his cock into your pussy. He grunted, and looked to your face. He saw the pure pleasure spread across it, and he smirked.</p><p>"You love our cocks don't you?"</p><p>"Yes, sir." You weren't even ashamed when the words came out so easily. There wasn't anything wrong with loving being fucked. You felt Ap'leks hips rise up from the bed, and he started pumping his cock into your ass. Vicrul's hips started moving in and out of you and he was angled just so into you so he was hitting your spot every single time. Ap'lek had leaned his back down onto the bed, and he pulled your body down onto his, and he grabbed your arms. "OH FUCK!" You felt the overwhelming sensations coursing through your body again, and yet another orgasm crashed into you. This time it felt like you were whole body submerged under water, and you were floating there. Your eyes shut and your body hips wiggled around making both the Knights cock move a bit.</p><p>Ap'lek grunted, and he couldn't hold his orgasm back anymore. He thrusted into your hard and deep a couple more times, and he shot his seed into you. He pressed the back of his head into the mattress hard, and he released his hold on you, and lowered his hands to the bed. His chest was rising and falling and his heart beat was racing against his chest, you could feel it in your back.</p><p>You slowly opened your eyes, and you looked at Vicrul. You saw his hands shot out, and he grabbed ahold of you. He lifted your body from up off of Ap'leks and your legs wrapped around hsi waist. He was skillful in his movements as not to make his cock slip from inside of you, and he slipped his hands down to your ass. He thrusted his hips into you violently as he fucked you in the air. You bounced up and down on his cock and he moaned. He was going to cum soon. He could feel it.</p><p>Your hands had wrapped around his neck, and your breasts rubbed against his torso as you bounced up and down on the Knights cock. You moaned into his ear, and smirked when he swore gutturally. You felt his pace starting to become sporadic, and then you felt him stop as he filled you up with his hot seed. You moaned softly, and you looked to his face. He slowly pulled himself out of you, and your legs uncoiled from around his waist, and down to the ground. When he let go of you, your body almost fell over. Luckily, he caught you and helped you over to the bed.</p><p>"Too much?" He grinned, and watched as you crawled up onto the bed. He could see the exhaustion in your eyes, and how he sighed. He removed the box that Kuruk had placed onto the bed, and he placed it onto the nightstand beside your bed. He made his way over to where his clothes had been thrown about and he bent down and picked them up. He slowly dressed himself, and he hadn't noticed till now how quick Ap'lek had dressed himself. He glanced to the fully clothed knight as he finally pulled his shirt on. "What's the rush?"</p><p>"Nothing." Ap'lek replied bitterly.</p><p>"I expect you to be at dinner later. In the mean time, try to take a nap and get yourself together." Vicrul smirked and he started for the door. He waited for it to hiss open, and he stepped out into the corridor and walked away.</p><p>Ap'lek was finally alone with you again. He stepped back over to the bed, and he hovered above you. "That's not how I wanted this to go. You'll come to my quarters later. I want you alone." He knew the only sure way he was going to get you alone was to have you come to his room. The Knights wouldn't just barge into his room like they had yours. He glanced to the box on your nightstand and rose a brow. "Guess you got an admirer. How sweet." He scoffed, and he turned on his heels. He took his exit quickly.</p><p>You glanced to the box, and you sighed. You were curious to what was inside, but you were too tired to move right now. Your body felt like a wet noodle, and you were still trying to get your breathing to a normal pace. You'd see what it was after. You laid there, naked, and wet. You stared at the ceiling, and a small smirk graced your lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Betrayal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary</p><p>-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy</p><p> </p><p>When you woke up, you felt completely rejuvenated, like a brand new person. You felt great. You inched yourself off of the bed, and you looked to the box that was on your nightstand. You rose to your feet and stretched your arms up above your head and yawned. You slowly approached it, tipping your head to the side. "I wonder what you could be." You brought your hands up to the sides of it, and you tugged the top up. Your eyes widened when you glanced into it and saw a pile of articles of clothing. "Clothes?" Skeptically you reached in and grabbed out the first piece of fabric. It was a black halter top and it was cute. "Okay. Cute." You turned and placed it onto the bed. You pulled out the next piece. It was a skin tight little red cocktail dress that was shimmery in the lighting. "Oh, that's sexy." You placed it onto the bed as well, and continued to pull out the clothes one right after the other. You'd pulled out a pair of black leather pants, and thought it would go cute with the black halter top. The next couple items you'd taken out was a baggy white t-shirt, which appeared too big for you. Perhaps he hadn't meant to give it to you? It was going to be like a dress in you. Regardless, you added it to the pile of clothing building up on the bed. You placed a black and white plaid skirt onto the top of the pile, looking at it with rose brows. "What does he expect me to do play dress up?" Honestly, you were okay with it. It was cute, and you'd rock it. Next outcame a couple pairs of booty shorts, and then a long black elegant gown. "Oh, pretty." It had a long v-neck and thin straps. It split up one side of it, and it billowed out at the bottom. You gently placed it on top of the clothes, and you glanced into the box to see if there was anything else. There was a pair of black fuzzy slippers, and a note folded up. You took the slippers out first, and placed them onto the bed, and then reached in for the note. You unfolded it, and your eyes read it over.</p><p>"I hope you like your gifts. I expect you to wear either of the dresses to dinner. You'll come to my quarters tonight."</p><p>You blinked a couple times, and put the note onto the nightstand. You could feel your cheeks were red and hot. "How am I supposed to be in two places at once?" You sighed, and you grabbed the black gown. You looked it up and down, and pulled it down over your naked form. It fit perfect. It hugged your form nicely. You ran your hands down the silky fabric, and you ran your hands through your fingers, adjusting your hair. You winced when the bandage got tangled up in a couple of your strands. You carefully untangled it, and you glanced to your bandaged hand. It needed to be changed anyways. You walked over to the desk, and tugged open the drawer, and pulled out a new package of bandages. You unwrapped the ones around your hand, and let them fall to the ground. You eyed the cuts up and down. They hadn't needed to be cleaned because when you'd showered the water had gotten inside and cleaned it. You re-wrapped your hand, and turned to the bathroom. You sauntered inside, and you glanced to the broken mirror. You reached for the lipstick, and opened it. You applied it, and re-adjusted your hair. You decided you looked good, and you placed the lipstick back onto the countertop. You walked back out into your bedroom, and to the closet. You grabbed the pair of heels Vicrul had given you , and you tugged them on. You walked to the door, and stepped through the doorway when it hissed open.</p><p>Alarms went off all around you and reverberated against the metal walls of the hallway blaring into your ears. Your hands went up to your ears, and you narrowed your eyes looking down both ends of the corridor. "What the fuck is happening?"</p><p>Vicrul rushed out of his room, and he had his scythe in his hands. He didn't have his mask, or his normal black Knightware on. He was in a black t-shirt, and baggy sweatpants. He narrowed his piercing blue eyes, and rushed down the corridor. When he got to the end, his head whipped from side to side, and he froze when he saw you in your elegant black dress he'd given you. "We're under attack."</p><p>"What? By who?"</p><p>"I don't know." Vicrul called to you, and he motioned for you to go get the other Knights.</p><p>Your heels clanked against the ground as you ran down the corridor, and you came up to Cardos door first. The door hissed open and when it did, he was already on his way out of it. You looked him up and down, and you scowled. "We're under attack."</p><p>"I'm aware. Thanks." Unlike Vicrul he'd been on his way to train, so he had his black clothing on, and his mask. He had his blaster in his hand, and he stepped past you, and started down the corridor. "Go get the others."</p><p>"Ok." You didn't waste any time in running to the next Knights door. It was Ushars. You waited for the door to hiss open, and when it did you peered inside. He wasn't in there. You were sure he heard the alarm go off and he'd figure it out. You started for Trudgen's door and you stopped seeing Trudgen and Ap'lek come out from his room. Those two must of been scheming again. You rolled your eyes and called to them. "We-" Before you were able to finish your sentence Trudgen interrupted you.</p><p>"We can fucking hear that. Shut up." He looked to Ap'lek who just shrugged, and the two dark clad Knights walked on the other side of the corridor past you with their weapons in their hands.</p><p>"Assholes." You spun on your heels, and dashed down the corridor to the bridge where you assumed Vicrul and the others were. "Where's Kuruk?" You asked as you stepped into the room.</p><p>"I'm here." Kuruk cooed from behind you. His scruff locks were spread across the top of his head messily. His eyes searched around the room, and he spoke sternly. "It's the Rebels."</p><p>"Yes, it is." Vicrul stated coldly.</p><p>A trooper rushed into the bridge, and he spoke through labored breaths. "They've breached the sheild. There are rebel ships in the bay."</p><p>Vicrul's head whipped around and he glared into the troopers soul. "GO!" He shouted. The Knights rushed out of the bridge, and to the bay. He slowly walked to you, and he looked you up and down. "I'm going to need your help."</p><p>"Of course." The two of you walked side by side down the corridor, and to the bay. There was in fact two rebel ships perched at the entrance of the bay, and there were at least 30 people that piled out of each one. You cocked your head to the side watching the five Knights rush to the group. "What do you want me to do?"</p><p>"Start exploding heads like you did to that trooper."</p><p>"I was pissed then. I don't know if I can do it again."</p><p>Vicrul turned to look at you slowly. He quickly brought his hand up, and he smacked you across the face as hard as he could. "Get pissed." He smacked you again, and when you looked up at him he could see the rage all over your face. "Yes.." He turned back towards the Knights and the rebels, and he joined his brothers in combat swinging his scythe out in front of him, and slicing one of these rebels in half. He spun on his heels, and twisted the blade in the air, and smashed the end of it into one of the rebels stomach.</p><p>Your hands started to shake as your eyes narrowed looking at the group of rebels attempting to fight off the Knights. The Knights, though completely capable of handling themselves seemed to be overrun by the amount of rebels there were, and you watched as Kuruk was jumped by a group of them, and brought to the ground. One by one the Knights were all lowered to the ground, and they were fighting their hardest to get the rebels off of them. Your face twisted up in a scowl, and your eyes went dark. You rose both hands at your sides, and you shut your eyes focusing your energy towards the battle. You could feel the power emitting from out of your body, and through your hands and outwards and you shot your eyes open. You saw the rebels all freeze in place, and you slowly rose your hands higher into the air lifting the 60 plus rebels up into the air. You could hear them crying out in agony as you slowly closed your hands into a fist, and their bodies starting writhing under the pressure. Their faces did the same thing the troopers had done, morphing and scrunching together. Blood spilled from their mouths, their noses and out of their ears, and almost in unison they all let out one last shriek before simultaneously their heads combusted. Blood splattered all over the Knights on the ground below where the rebels were, and pieces of brain and skull scattered across the floor of the bay. Blood had splattered so hard and so far it covered your body from where you were standing. Slowly you let your hands drop, and the bodies fell to the ground in a thud. You stared completely lost in shock out of the bay.</p><p>Vicrul wiped the blood from off of his face, and he slowly rose to his feet. He could see you were in shock, and he slowly approached you. He brought his hand up to your cheek, and he wiped the blood off of it. He moved over your lips, and down your other cheek. He was about to ask you something but he was interrupted by Cardo.</p><p>"That was fucking epic!" Cardo had jumped to his feet and spun around in a full circle looking the dead rebels over. "You're fucking awesome. I want to fuck the shit out of you that was so hot." He rushed over to your side, and he planted a kiss right on your cheek.</p><p>Trudgen had stood up, and he helped Ap'lek up to his. "Huh." Both the Knights slowly looked the dead rebels over, and then they looked at one another. "Interesting." Trudgen sighed knowing damn well the longer you stayed here, the more you were going to prove yourself, and he was just going to have to accept it.</p><p>Ushar and Kuruk both stepped to Vicrul in front of you. "You okay?"</p><p>Your lips quivered a bit and you snapped out of your daze. You looked to Vicrul first, then to Kuruk and then to Ushar. "I'm fine." Your eyes trailed down your blood covered body, and you could feel the adrenaline coursing through you. "I'm covered in blood. The dress is ruined."</p><p>"No it's not. It's fucking hot." Vicrul grimaced coily, and he brought his blood covered lips to your cheek and he swiped his tongue up it lapping at the blood.. "You look sexy covered in blood." He felt his cock twitch in his pants, and his hand lowered down to your right breast. He took a step to you, and he pressed his groin into your hip. "See what it's doing?"</p><p>"O..Oh." Your cheeks turned red in pigment underneath the red blood. You bit your bottom lip and whimpered feeling his soft tongue along your cheek. You felt your thighs clench and you adjusted your body a bit so his groin was pressed into yours.</p><p>Vicrul pulled away from you, and he wrapped his hands around your back, and brought them down to your back. "I need you." He scooped your body up, and he carried you to a large wooden crate and placed you down onto it. His hands moved to in front of you, and he shoved your legs open. He brought one hand to his sweatpants, and reached behind the fabric. He tugged his hardened length out, and he positioned himself between your legs, and pressed his cock to your opening. He shoved himself inside, and didn't waste any time in starting a pace. He put one hand onto your chest, and pushed your back down so you were laying flat on the crate. He grunted, and moved his hands to your hips, so he could thrust into you without you sliding up the crate. "Fuck."</p><p>Cardo and Ushar moved to where your head was hung over the other side of the crate, and they both freed their cocks, and stroked them. Cardo lowered himself down, and he grabbed the opposite side of your face, and turned your head to his groin. When you willingly opened your mouth and took him inside of you, he grunted.</p><p>Ushar grabbed your hand, and he placed it on his cock, making you stroke him. He thrust his hips inwards, and when your hand moved on its own, he ran a hand down your cheek playing with the blood.</p><p>Trudgen looked to Ap'lek and he shrugged. Why not? It was hot after all. He slowly approached your side, and he grabbed your other hand, placing it on his groin. Your hand moved around over his clothed length, and you moved your fingers up to the zipper and tugged it down. He unhooked his button thankfully, and you reached inside and freed his hard length. Your hand moved down to it, and wrapped around it. You moved it in unison with your other hand on Ushar's cock as your head bobbed up and down Cardo's cock.</p><p>Kurk groaned and he freed himself as well. He looked your body up and down, and he climbed up onto the crate. He swung one foot over it, so he straddled your chest, and he pulled the fabric aside. He grabbed both your breasts and he pushed them together. He lowered his hips down, and he slide his cock between the soft flesh. His mouth fell open and he moaned softly. He started moving his hips back and forth as he fucked your tits.</p><p>Ap'lek moved over between Ushar and Cardo and he glared at Cardo. Cardo groaned and pulled his cock from your mouth. He pushed your head so it was hanging straight, and he stroked himself furiously. Ap'lek brought one hand to your throat, gently squeezing, and he lowered his hips down, shoving his length into your upside down mouth. He groaned as you gagged immediately against him because of the angle you were in, and he smirked. "MMM." He started a slow pace at first.</p><p>Vicrul's body was slamming into yours as he fucked you deep and hard. His balls were slapping against your ass with every thrust in, and he was grunting and moaning. His piercing blue eyes looked over each Knight as they completely ravaged you, and he could feel his desire growing. He felt your pussy clamping around his cock, and he wiggled his hips trying to find your sweet spot. He lowered one hand down to your clit, and he pressed his thumb to it starring a hard, precise pace on it.</p><p>Your mouth vibrated against Ap'leks cock as you moaned. Your eyes clenched shut and you just let the pleasure consume your entire being. Your hips moved upwards into Vicrul's grip, and you felt tears trickle down the sides of your face from Ap'leks deep and hard pace into your throat made you gag and choke.</p><p>Ushar brought his blood covered hand to his cock, replacing the bare on that was currently wrapped around it. He worked his length up and down, waiting for his turn to get sucked. He growled after some time and he looked at Ap'lek coldly.</p><p>Ap'lek rolled his eyes, and he pulled his cock from your mouth. He slowly removed his hand from your neck, trailing his fingers over the flesh gently. "Suck his cock bitch." He brought his hand to his cock, and started stroking it.</p><p>You opened your eyes and you were greeted with Ushar's cock right to your lips. Your tongue flicked out and you wrapped it around the head. You slowly worked it down, and you took him into your mouth without hesitation. He grunted, and you started bobbing up and down on him now.</p><p>Kuruk's hips were moving back and forth steadily as he fucked your soft breasts. He was groaning softly, and he squeezed your fleshy mounds harder together against him. "Oh fuck." He could feel his sweet bliss coming fast. "I'm gunna cum."</p><p>Your eyes looked at him out of your peripherals, and you moaned against Ushar's cock. Kuruk groaned one last time, and he shot his hot sticky seed between your breasts, and it shot up to your clavicle and your neck. He pumped his cock a couple more times with your breasts, and he slowly moved his hands off of your breasts. He carefully climbed over you, and down from the crate. "Holy shit." He cooed, and grinned widely. He tucked his cock back into his pants, and he looked to Vicrul. "I'm starving."</p><p>"We'll be in for dinner shortly." Vicrul was pounding into you like he was trying to break you in half. He worked your clit over furiously, and he could feel you were going to cum soon. You were so tight and so wet. "Cum for daddy."</p><p>Your face flushed at his words, and you were completely wrapped up into a cloud of pleasure, and swept away. You didn't even feel your body thrashing around as you came hard. Your hips bucked up and down, and your pussy spazzed against Vicrul's cock. You had stopped moving up and down Ushar's cock, and he didn't like it. He put one hand behind your head, and he started fucking your mouth hard, and deep. You snapped out of your daze, and your eyes widened as you looked up at him. Drool spilled over both sides of your mouth, and he fucked your mouth for a few more minutes before he shuddered and moaned shooting his cum to the back of your throat. You whimpered and he pulled his cock out. You'd just barely gotten to close your mouth and swallow when Ap'lek took his place, and started a brutal and rough pace into you.</p><p>Your hand worked up and down Trudgen's cock, and he grunted. He wanted to fuck your ass, or your pussy. He'd wait for Vicrul to be done. From the look in his eyes he wasn't going to last much longer anyways. And he didn't.</p><p>Vicrul grunted loudly when he came, and he stopped completely inside of you as he shot his hot load into your core. He didn't move at all. He stood very still. He let out a deep sigh, and he slowly pulled his hand away from your clit. He put both hands onto the edge of the crate, and he pulled his cock out of you with a 'plop'. "Fuck I needed that." Now he was starving. He turned on his heels, and he tucked his cock away. "I'm going to see when dinner is. I expect you all to join me when you're done." With that, he sauntered out of the bay and towards the room they always used for dinner, the command room.</p><p>Trudgen slipped to where Vicrul had been, and he lined his cock up with your ass. He slicked his hand with the blood that was spread across your silky black dress, and he covered his cock in it. He dropped a wad of spit from his mouth down, and it fell down onto his cock. He slicked it up and down with the blood, and he pressed himself to your ass and started to push inside. He didn't even let you adjust to him, he just pushed himself all the way to the base of his cock, and he started to fuck into you.</p><p>You winced and your eyes filled with fear as Trudgen started fucking your ass. Between Trudgen and Ap'lek you were starting to feel overwhelmed, and you whimpered. Thankfully Cardo was there, and he moved to between the two brutal Knights, and he lowered his hand down to your pussy. He dipped two fingers down to your opening, and he slowly pushed them inside. He put his hand flat against your clit, and he pressed down, and started moving it around a bit. He was stroking his cock still, yearning for sweet release.</p><p>Ap'lek had both his hands on both sides of your face as he was fucking your throat fast, and deep. He loved seeing the tears coming from your eyes, and the drool dripping down your face. It was turning him on more and more with every second. He looked to your cum covered breasts, and then down to Cardo fingering you and Trudgen fucking your ass, and he couldn't help himself. "You love our cocks, little slut."</p><p>You groaned against his cock, and narrowed your eyes. You did, but he didn't need to be such a cynical ass about it. Your back arched up off of the crate as you felt another orgasm rising, and you wiggled back and forth a bit when it finally broke. Your eyes shut again, and your mind flooded with euphoria.</p><p>"Fuck," Ap'lek whispered and he shot his hot seed into your mouth as you both cam together. His hips slowed finally and then they stilled. His cock twitched in your mouth, and you opened your eyes slowly. They were big, and glossy. He patted the top of your head, and he tugged himself from your mouth. "Such a good dirty little slut." He pushed his cock back into his pants, and he glanced to Trudgen. He figured he'd wait for the Knight. He crossed his arms over his chest, and he leaned up against the closest wall.</p><p>Cardo continued to finger you and play with your clit even after you just came for the second time. He wanted to make you cum again. He wanted to get the chance to cum with you. Watching Ap'lek and you both cum together was hot to him, and he wanted that.</p><p>Trudgen felt your ass grip firmly around him as you came, and he grunted. He had his hands on your hips and he was pulling your body down as he thrusted upwards. His eyes rolled to the top of his head, and he whispered softly as he shot his hot load into you. "Fuck." He fucked you through his whole orgasm, and when he finally was done, he pulled out of you quickly. He shoved his body away from yours, and he stepped over to where your head was. "Clean it slut."</p><p>You were reluctant, but your mouth parted, and he shoved his slowly softening cock into your mouth. He groaned and twitched as your tongue coiled around him, and when he figured he was clean enough, he shoved your head away from him. "Finally, you're obedient." He rolled his eyes this time from annoyance, and he put his cock away, looking to Ap'lek. "I wonder what's for dinner."</p><p>Cardo replaced his fingers inside of you with his cock, and he slowly fucked into you. He lowered his body down to yours, and he grabbed your shoulders, and pulled your body up off of the crate. "Wrap around me."</p><p>You obliged and wrapped your arms around his neck. His arms snaked around your back, and he started grinding his hips into you almost passionately. Delicately. He was precise with his movements because every single time he went all the way in, he brushed against your spot. Once he found it, he stayed there, wiggling around it. He wanted you to cum on his cock. He pressed his lips to your neck, and he whispered softly. "Cum."</p><p>"Yes sir." He didn't have to tell you twice. You were so sensitive from the last couple orgasms, all he needed was to grind against your g-spot a bit, and you were brought over the edge. Your body convulsed in his hold, and you moaned loudly, throwing your head back, and shutting your eyes.</p><p>"Good girl." Cardo praised, and he finally reached his peak as well. He pulled his hips back quickly though, and he shot his seed all over your thigh. "Oh fuckkkk." He mused, and looked to your face smirking. "Holy shit." He released you, and he straightened himself out. He put his cock back into his pants, and he reached up, pulling your dress back down over your body. He helped you up from off of the crate, and he motioned to the doorway. "Shall we?"</p><p>"I can't go to dinner like this. I'm covered in cum and blood."</p><p>"So?" Cardo shrugged not seeing the problem with it. As you both walked out of the bay and into the corridor, he saw you about to break off and head for your quarters. He grabbed your wrist, and tugged you back gently.</p><p>"It's fine."</p><p>Your face turned red, and you sighed. "Fine." You walked with him down to the command room, and you entered the room immediately smelling the sweet scent of whatever had been made for dinner. You moaned softly, and you made your way over to the chair by Vicrul as the side of the table. You looked at his face, and he gave you a small smirk. You lowered yourself into the seat, and sighed. You were starving.</p><p>"So what are we going to do about the rebels? I imagine this was a retort from us blowing up that planet." You asked raising a brow into the air, and reaching for one of the trays. You pulled it to you, and you pulled the top off. You smiled when you saw that it was spaghetti and meatballs. One of your favorite meals. You dug into it immediately, stuffing your face.</p><p>Vicrul leaned back into his chair and he looked perplexed. "Honestly, I don't know. We're going to have to go talk to The Supreme Leader."</p><p>Your head rose up and your eyes got big and doe like when Vicrul mentioned going to see Snoke. You swallowed the mouthful of spaghetti you had, and you cleared your throat. "Really?"</p><p>"Yes. I don't know what else to do." Vicrul ran a hand through his jet black locks. He was frustrated about the rebels, and how quickly they had came back with their attack. There'd be another one. He just knew it.</p><p>Everyone ate their dinner rather quickly, and silence ensued after all the chewing and the small talk. You were stuffed. You needed to shower badly. You glanced around to the Knights at both sides of the table, and you sighed. "May I be excused?"</p><p>Vicrul nodded his head at your question.</p><p>You rose to your feet, and you slowly walked through the room. You saw Ap'lek head lift up and he looked right at you. You hadn't forgotten his request. Nor had you forgotten Vicruls. Now how were you going to go about this? You slowly exited the room, and made your way back to your quarters. Once you got there, you quickly stripped the silky dress off, and practically ripped your heels off. You rushed to the shower, and jumped into it, soaping up and trying to wash away your sins. You were done within fifteen minutes, and you stepped back out of it. You grabbed the towel, and you wrapped it around you, walking back out into your bedroom. You went to the bed, and you grabbed the baggy white t-shirt, and a pair of black short shorts. You quickly put them on and you sighed. You slipped the slippers on and went back to the doorway. The door hissed open and you mustered up the strength to go through with your plan. You slowly walked down the corridor, and approached the Knights door. You assumed they had been done eating by now, and he was back in his room. The door hissed open, and you stepped inside sheepishly. The lights were completely off and it was so dark. You squinted your eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. You slowly stepped to the center of the room and looked around. A voice broke through the darkness and silence, and it startled you.</p><p>"You came."</p><p>"Yes." You tried to see where the voice had came from.</p><p>"Good." A small light in the corner of the room flickered on, and Ap'lek was leaned back in the chair in front of the desk, with his legs apart. He only had his boxers on, and he rose his eyebrows suggestively up at you. "Come here." He motioned for you to come to him with two fingers, a smirk on his face.</p><p>You felt a lump in your throat, and you slowly made your way over to where he was sitting. You stood in front of him, and you looked him up and down. You were trying to keep your eyes off of his muscular body, but you couldn't. You tucked your bottom lip into your mouth and sucked at it. "Why am I here."</p><p>Ap'lek rose to his feet quickly, and he ran a finger over your cheek. "I've got something of yours." He walked over to his bed, and he crouched down in front of it, and he pulled out your notepad. He rose to his feet, and he turned back to you. He slowly walked back over to you, and he placed it down in your hands. "Here."</p><p>You skeptically took it, and you narrowed your eyes at him. "What do you want? What about our deal? What about you blackmailing me?"</p><p>Ap'lek smirked again, and he lowered his mouth to your ear and whispered. "Don't say I never did anything nice for you. Now get out." He pulled away from you, and he sat back down in the chair. He turned the light off, and you blinked in shock.</p><p>You slowly stepped back to the doorway, and when it hissed open you stepped out into the corridor. The door hissed shut behind you, and you glanced back at it. You were so fucking confused. What the fuck just happened? You decided you weren't going to question it. You were going to accept the fact he'd just been nice to you and gave you your notepad back. You hurried down the corridor and back to your quarters. You went to your bed, and shoved it under the pillow. You'd have to find a safe place for it.</p><p>The door hissed open, and you gasped, and spun around quickly. "What?" You asked seeing a trooper standing there. It was Felix.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>"Felix?" You cocked your head to the side and you darted over to him, wrapping your hands around him. "I thought you were dead."</p><p>"Nope. I just got put on a suspension. I'm back now though." He was grinning under his helmet. He wrapped his hands around you, and he sighed. "I missed you. I'm so sorry about everything."</p><p>"It's okay. I'm sorry." You unwrapped your arms from around him, and you glanced up to his masked face. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine. Are you okay?"</p><p>"Yes. Come in here. I don't want anyone to see you." You grabbed his hand and tugged him into your room. "We're going to go see Snoke. I don't know when but I'm so beyond happy."</p><p>"That's great." Felix sighed, and he glanced around the room. He noticed all the clothes you had piled up on the bed, and his brows furrowed together under his mask. "Who gave you all that?"</p><p>"Oh, Vicrul did."</p><p>"I see." Felix pulled his hand away from you, and back to his side. "I shouldn't stay."</p><p>"What do you mean? Come cuddle me."</p><p>"I don't want to get in trouble."</p><p>You frowned, and your eyes looked him up and down. Why was he acting so weird? Why did he suddenly care about what happened, or getting caught? What had they done to him? "Wait." You called to him as he walked back towards the door.</p><p>"Have a goodnight." He gave you one last look, and he stepped through the doorway, and into the corridor. He gasped when he turned and Vicrul was standing right in front of him.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Vicrul's head leaned to the side, and he rose a brow up.</p><p>"I was just checking on Y/N."</p><p>Vicrul rose his hand up, and he grabbed the troopers throat tightly. He slammed his back into the wall hard, and he narrowed his eyes into a glare. "I thought I told you to leave her alone."</p><p>"I'm sorry." Felix gasped under his mask, and his eyes fluttered.</p><p>"If i catch you anywhere near her quarters again, I'll personally kill you. Now go!" He released the trooper and chuckled darkly when he scampered off down the corridor and around the corner. He stepped to your doorway, and he walked inside when it hissed open. "Hey. You didn't come to my room."</p><p>You sighed when you saw it was Vicrul. "Vic, I was just about to head there. You're impatient."</p><p>"Yes I am." He slowly approached you, and he ran a hand down your cheek. His fingers grazed the skin lightly, and he lowered it to your throat, running it over the front, and to the side. "I'm impatient. I don't like waiting. Do you like your gifts?" He turned his head and looked at the box on the nightstand, and then the clothes on your bed.</p><p>"Yes. Thank you."</p><p>"You're not coming tomorrow." He stepped away from you, and he crossed his arms over his muscular torso.</p><p>"What? What do you mean?"</p><p>"Exactly what I said. I can't risk anything going wrong. You're staying here. I'll have your little boyfriend keep you company. I just wanted to let you know in person and not in front of the others in case you caused a scene." His tone was cold, and uncaring.</p><p>Your hands clenched into fists at your side, and you narrowed your eyes at him. "Fuck you. I'm going."</p><p>"No. You're not. That's the end of this discussion." He turned on his heels, and he started towards your door. "Have a goodnight little knight." He stopped mid-step when he heard the pitter patter of your feet rushing towards him. He saw out of his peripherals your fist fly through the air, and he swiftly spun around and he grabbed ahold of it right before it made contact with his face. "Don't,"</p><p>"I'm going."</p><p>Vicrul rolled his eyes, and he pulled your body forwards. "No. You're not. I won't say this again." He shoved you down to the ground, releasing your hand, and you fell down hard onto your knees. He looked down at your face, and he saw the tears streaming down. "I'm sorry." He didn't wait for another one of your outbursts. He stepped through the doorway, and he waited for it to shut again. He looked to the control panel, and he pressed a couple buttons and it beeped, locking you inside.</p><p>You heard the beep and your eyes widened. You jumped to your feet, and when the door didn't open like it normally did, you knew he had locked you inside. "VIC! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" You smashed your fists against it over and over, and you turned your body around placing your back against it. Your lips twitched as the anger bubbled inside of you. How could he? You'd have to find a way to break out. That was all. You were going and there was nothing that was going to stop you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary</p><p>-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. [Short chapter]</p><p> </p><p>Vicrul and Cardo made their way down the corridor of the ship to your room, Felix on the right side of Cardo, and once they got there, Vicrul grabbed onto Felix's arm tightly. He brought his masked face to the troopers, and he spoke bitterly. "You will keep an eye on her. That is all. If I find out anything else happened, I'll kill you." He released the trooper, and he brought his gloved hand to the control pad. He pressed the buttons and the door hissed open. He tipped his masked head to the side when he saw you were passed out on the floor right in front of the door. "Y/N?"</p><p>You slowly opened your eyes, and lifted your head to look at the doorway. You saw Cardo, Vicrul and Felix, and you scoffed. You shoved your body upwards so you were sitting up and you frowned. "What?"</p><p>"As promised, Felix is going to watch over you while we go and see Snoke." Vicrul shoved Felix into your room, and he narrowed his eyes under his mask. "Keep it PG. We'll be in touch."</p><p>Cardo glanced between Vicrul, Felix, and to you, and then back to Vicrul. He personally didn't think this was a good idea leaving the trooper with you, but he wasn't going to tell Vicrul that.</p><p>"Whatever." You crossed your arms over your chest, and glared at Vicrul.</p><p>Vicrul sighed, and he stepped into the room. He bent down at his waist, and he brought two gloved fingers under your chin. "Be a good girl for daddy."</p><p>Felix nearly choked on air, and he shifted a bit at Vicrul's words.</p><p>Vicrul's head shot up to the trooper. "Do what is expected, and I swear there will be something in it for you. Besides you two love birds get to spend some time together. Isn't that what you both wanted?" He tugged his fingers out from under your chin, and he straightened his body back out. He turned on his heels, and stepped out of the room. Once the door hissed shut, he pressed the buttons to lock it again, and he started down the hallway, Cardo following at his side. "How long do you think it'll be before she tries to escape?"</p><p>"I give it five minutes."</p><p>"Hm. We'll make sure the ships is locked down, and I'll put some troopers on detail in the bay."</p><p>"Good idea."</p><p>You rolled your eyes, and whipped your head around to Felix. You unraveled your arms from over your chest, and put them flat on your floor. You shoved yourself up, and you scoffed. "I'm going with them. I don't care how I have to get out of this room. I'm doing it."</p><p>"I don't think-"</p><p>"I didn't ask what you thought Felix. Are you going to help me or not?"</p><p>Felix could see how serious you were, and he thought about it long and hard. He knew Vicrul would have his head if he helped you, but honestly, you terrified him more than Vicrul did and he didn't want to know what you were going to do to him if he didn't help you. "Fine. What can I do to help?"</p><p>"Give me your commlink." You extended your hand upwards, and gestured for the device.</p><p>Felix glanced down at the commlink on his arm, and he took it off. He placed it down into your hand, and he watched you attentively.</p><p>You pulled your hand back to you, and you threw the commlink onto the ground, and stomped on it over and over again until it was literally just bits and pieces.</p><p>"What did you do that for?"</p><p>Your gaze slowly lifted to his mask, and you tipped your head to the side, your eyes flashing dangerously. "I don't trust you."</p><p>Your words hit Felix hard, and he pursed his lips together under his mask. He shook his head in disbelief, and he turned and walked over to the nightstand. He placed his blaster on top of it, and he brought his hands to his mask, and tugged it off. He placed the helmet next to the blaster, and he slowly pivoted back to you. His short brown hair had grown a bit since the last time you'd seen him without a helmet on, and his eyes looked sad. "I told you I was sorry." He took one step to you, and he watched your body stiffen. He sighed and took another step, and then one more and he was standing right in front of you. He rose his hand to your cheek, and he watched you wince as he moved it closer so he could touch your cheek. "I'm sorry. What do I have to do to prove that?"</p><p>"Help me get out of here and get to the Night Buzzard before they leave. Or get me on another ship." Your eyes stared into his and you frowned. You didn't like feeling as if you couldn't trust Felix, but it was for your own safety. You couldn't risk it. You stepped backwards and his hand lowered to his side. You didn't like being cold to him. It kind of hurt. You sighed, and moved over to the bed where the clothes were still piled up on it. You grabbed the end of your white baggy t-shirt and tugged it off. You saw Felix shift a bit, and you could almost feel his gaze locked onto you as you shoved the booty shorts down. A smirk graced your face, and you bent over to grab the clothes. You hadn't needed to, but you wanted to make him squirm. You wanted to remind him what he'd been missing. You grabbed the black spandex pants, and slowly tugged them on. You grabbed the black halter top and pulled it down over your head. You turned to him and shrugged. "Alright, let's go." You threw your black combat boots on as quickly as you could, and you waited for him to put his helmet back on and grab his blaster. You turned to the door, and you rose your hand. You closed your eyes using the force to unlock it, and the door beeped. You opened your eyes, and the door hissed open. You glanced back to Felix, and you rose a brow. "I think they forgot I know how to use the force."</p><p>"Honestly, I did." Felix replied shamelessly. He had forgotten. He walked beside you down the corridor, his blaster out in front of him, ready to fight if he had to.</p><p>The two of you managed to get about halfway down the corridor where it met another corridor, and you both stopped when four troopers stepped around the corner, and stood still. You all looked at one another as if waiting for the other one to make the first move. Felix sighed, and he pointed the blaster right at the first trooper. He flew backwards and hit the wall. He turned to the second trooper, and shot him in the chest. He joined his partner on the ground. The other two troopers looked to one another, and they grabbed their blasters.</p><p>You brought your hand up, and flicked your wrist making their blasters smash into one another, and you shot them back into the wall hard. They groaned and fell to the ground. You pulled one of their blasters to you with the force, and you took one, then the other right in the chest. You didn't understand the point of them wearing armor if the armor didn't stop blasts. It was redundant. You looked up to Felix, and he gave you a small nod.</p><p>You both stepped over the troopers bodies hearing most of them were still alive, thankfully, the last thing you both needed was to deal with murder charges. Although, it didn't really matter to you. You were more concerned with Felix and the outcome he'd face. You grabbed onto Felix's arm when you were almost to the bay and saw the sea of troopers that were lined up in the doorway, and then inside of the bay.</p><p>"Oh boy." Felix cooed looking ahead of him at the bay. His heart was beating rapidly against his chest, and he didn't want to start thinking about it too much, because he didn't want his anxiety rising more than it already was. "What's the plan?"</p><p>You dropped the blaster to the ground, and you slowly approached the doorway where the group of troopers were. The idiots were facing the bay and not down the corridor where they should of been. By the time they'd heard your footsteps they were too late. Your hand was raised, and you had them in the air. You used the force to throw them into the center of the bay, and you and Felix entered the bay. You spun around taking note of how many troopers there actually were, and you grinned.</p><p>The troopers hurriedly surrounded you and Felix, and you rolled your eyes. "Do you all have a death wish or something?"</p><p>One of the brave troopers spoke clearly, loudly. "You're not going anywhere. We were ordered to keep you here. You're too late. The Knights are already gone."</p><p>"I know where they're going." Your words were laced with venom, and you narrowed your eyes at the trooper who had spoke up. "You can try to stop us, but you're just going to get hurt."</p><p>"So be it." The trooper spat back. Now his tone had begun to sound annoyed. He quickly rose his blaster and he took a shot at you.</p><p>Felix stepped in front of you and took the shot from the blaster. His body fell back into yours, and luckily you'd caught him. You gasped, and slowly lowered him to the ground. You growled as you held him.</p><p>"Felix, are you stupid? I could have stopped that."</p><p>Felix's mouth was filling with blood under his helmet, and he choked on it. He spat it up against the helmet, and it got all over his face. He dropped the blaster to the ground at his side, and he slowly rose his hands to his helmet. He tugged it off, and he threw it off to the side. He finally managed to get words out. "Go. Go to Snoke. Go home."</p><p>Your eyes widened when you saw the blood, and how distant the look in his eyes were. "I can't leave you." You frowned, and took a deep breath in trying to calm yourself. The anger inside of you was making your body run hot, and you could feel it coursing through your veins. You slowly lifted your head up and looked around the circle of troopers who'd stepped even closer to you and Felix. Your eyes darkened, and you let the rage consume you. You slipped your hands out from under Felix's body, and you gently lowered him to the ground. You rose to your feet, and your arms shot out at your sides. When the force shot from your fingers your head flew back and you screamed. There was almost an electric jolt that shot throughout the room, and the troopers all got flown back, and knocked unconscious. You lowered your head back down and looked around seeing they were all knocked out on the floor. Your breath was short, and labored as the anger had taken over, and you glanced down to Felix who was spewing blood from his mouth. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"Just go." Felix forced himself to smile, and he nodded.</p><p>Though reluctant you ran over to one of the TIE fighters, and you motioned with two fingers to open the glass latch. You climbed inside of it, and you noticed when you tried to start it up, it wasn't working. "What the fuck?" You glanced down to the control panel, and you realized the Knights must have done something to it, or someone did. You scowled, and climbed back out. You'd made your way around the entire bay climbing into all the different ships and found that none of them were working. "Son of a fucking bitch." You could heard fast footsteps approaching the bay, and you sneered. You had to try something. Maybe you could use the force to fly the ship. You went back over to the first TIE fighter you'd climbed into, and climbed back into it. You lowered yourself into the pilot seat and you rose a hand over the control panel. Your face lit up when the lights turned on, and the fighter started up. Your other hand rose, and you grabbed the lever. You were going to have to steer with one hand and use the force to keep the fighter going with the other. "Here we go." The fighter lifted up off the floor of the bay just in time. The troopers who'd been running down the corridor piled into it just as the fighter was turning around, and you stuck your tongue out down at them. You would have flipped them off, but your hands were busy. You shoved the lever down once the fighter was facing space, and you shot out of it. You leaned back into the pilots chair, and you sighed with relief. Your hand that was rose was slowly starting to tremble. You had to concentrate on it harder and harder. You could feel the energy draining from you faster than you had expected. Your lips pursed together, and you exhaled loudly. "Come on. I got this."</p><p>You sped through space for some time, and your hand was shaking violently. You could feel a tightness in your chest, and it felt like your brain was punching the back of your skull as a headache was forming. Your vision kept going blurry for a couple seconds at a time, and you see Snoke's ship just in the distance. You honestly weren't sure if you were going to make it. You didn't know how much more you could hold onto the force for. You were getting weaker and weaker with every passing second. You blinked a couple times trying to clear your vision, and you pulled the lever down, getting an idea. The fighter rose high above where Snoke's ship was still a distance aways, and you glanced over your shoulder seeing if there were any helmets and gear in the ship. You reached behind you with your free hand, and grabbed the helmet. You shoved it down over your head, and you eyed the suit up and down. There wasn't time for that. The fighter was spinning out of control as you'd taken your hand off of the lever, and you grabbed it again, and it slowly straightened out. You couldn't hold the force anymore. You gasped and let your hand fall to your side, and the fighter went dead. It started spinning again and it plummeted down. You shoved yourself up, and you used the force to tug the glass hatch open. You waited till your were lined up with where the bay of Snoke's ship was, and you shot yourself out of the fighter. You'd lined it up perfectly, and your body was shooting through space towards the bay. When your body hit the floor of the bay, you tumbled over and over again and you hit a large wooden crate. Your head was spinning and you winced feeling how hard you crashed. "Shit. I did it." You lifted your helmet covered head up, and you saw a bunch of imperial officers surrounding you, all pointing their weapons down at you.</p><p>"It's me you idiots." You cautiously grabbed the helmet, and pulled it off. You glared right at the officers, and watched them lower their weapons. One even extended their hand out to help you up. You took ahold of it and rose to your feet. Your eyes skimmed the bay over and you growled when you saw The Night Buzzard in the corner of the bay. "Fucking assholes. Where are they?"</p><p>"They're with the Supreme Leader in the throne room. We'll take you there." The one who'd offered to help you up pulled his hand back, and he turned to the doorway of the bay.</p><p>"I'm a big girl. I can go by myself. Thanks though." You brushed past the officers, and you stormed to the doorway. Your hands balled into fists at your sides as you entered the corridor, and made your way down it to the throne room. You came upon it, and you took a deep breath in. You were angry but you were also nervous. You hadn't seen Snoke in awhile, and it was making you very nervous. You sighed, and you stepped through the doorway. As soon as the large black door hissed open, Snoke and the Knights turned to look at you. You made your way up through the center of the throne room, and you glared right at Vicrul as you walked past him. You stopped right in front of the stairs leading up to the throne, and your eyes got big when you looked right at Snoke.</p><p>Vicrul and the other Knights were shook. Vicrul had expected you to make an attempt to escape but he didn't expect you to actually do it. He would have bet that he made sure you weren't able to. He felt like a complete idiot. How did you even get here? He had so many questions. Panic struck his masked face looked to Snoke.</p><p>Snoke rose his hooded face up, and he looked you up and down. "My apprentice." He rose his hands up, and he gestured for you to come to him.</p><p>You gave Vicrul the dirtiest look you could and you turned back to Snoke and climbed up the stairs slowly. Your whole body tensed up as you stood in front of him.</p><p>"Come closer child."</p><p>You sucked at the inside of your cheek and you took one last step to him. You couldn't get any closer without literally climbing onto his lap. You watched Snoke bring his hands to his hood and tug it down. You stared at his face, and you blinked waiting for how he was going to react.</p><p>"It's good to see you again. You look good. I see you didn't come with the Knights. Why is that?" Snoke's eyes shot to Vicrul briefly and then back to you.</p><p>"Vicrul told me I wasn't allowed to come." Your tone was harsh and bitter. Your knees wobbled a bit as you tried to fight the exhaustion you felt from using the force as much as you had. It'd taken quite the toll on you, and you were feeling it bad. You were trying to fight past it. You were trying to be strong. You weren't sure how long you were going to be able to though.</p><p>Snoke sensed it. He sighed, and he growled when he spoke. "And why wouldn't he want you coming to see me? I am your Master after all." He looked to Vicrul again and his eyes had darkened.</p><p>Vicrul shifted from foot to foot nervously. "Supreme Leader..." He mustered his strength and he took a step towards the throne, but he stopped abruptly when he saw Snoke's hand raise up to signal to him to stop. "I thought she'd try to escape. She'd already tried it once. She even recruited a trooper to help her. She had an inappropriate relationship with him."</p><p>Snoke glanced back to you and he could tell from the red tint spread across your face that Vicrul wasn't lying. "Is this true?"</p><p>"Yes." You lowered your head in shame. It was embarrassing to have to admit to your master that you'd done that, but you weren't going to lie. He would have been able to tell. You could hardly believe Vicrul of all people was the one snitching on you though. He was one to talk. He'd been inappropriate with you too. They all had been. Were they not going to mention that?</p><p>"I see. What about the relationship you all have had with her?" There it was. Even more embarrassment and truth.</p><p>Every single Knight shifted a bit nervously. The tension in the room rose immensely. Every single one of you could feel it. It was awkward. Snoke sighed deeply. He leaned back into the throne, and he lifted his head a bit when no one responded to his words. He already knew what had happened. As much as he didn't like it, there was nothing he was going to do about it. He knew it happened, and he knew it would most likely happen again. You were like a daughter to him, and he just wanted to keep you safe. "What about your fighting skills? Missions?"</p><p>"She's proven herself very useful. She's very skilled. We had an attack from the rebels after we destroyed the rebel base, and she saved us." Vicrul's gaze didn't move from Snoke. He wasn't going to be intimidated by him. Or at least he wasn't going to show he was.</p><p>"Good. That's what I wanted to hear. So she's proven herself then." Snoke's uncomfortable-ness changed to a sense of feeling proud. All he wanted was what was best for you. He wanted you to reach your full potential. He wanted you to live your best life, and sadly, that hadn't been with him anymore. As much as he missed you and was lonely, he knew you would flourish with the Knights. He knew you'd be able to learn things about yourself you wouldn't be able to with him.</p><p>You lifted your head back up, and your eyes searched his face for expression. You could see how his facial expression had softened. You parted your lips to say something but your vison went and all you saw was black. Your body fell to the ground in front of Snoke unconscious.</p><p>Snoke's eyes filled with concern when you passed out in front of him. "Take her to her old quarters. She pushed herself to her limits today." He was talking to the Knights to take care of you seeing as how you were one of them. "You're all welcomed to stay and rest up as long as you'd like. We'll meet about the rebels when she's rested up. For now, make yourselves at home. My ships is your ship."</p><p>Vicrul and Cardo rushed over to your body as quickly as they could, and they both grabbed an arm, and lifted you up carefully. They carefully escorted you down the stairs, and out of the throne room. The other 4 Knights followed behind Vicrul and Cardo, and they waited outside of your quarters when Vicrul and Cardo carried you inside and lowered you down to your bed. Cardo glanced to Vicrul.</p><p>"You didn't need to snitch on her. It was kind of fucked up."</p><p>Vicrul narrowed his eyes under his mask, and he slowly turned his head to the other Knight. "I wasn't going to lie to Snoke. He can read our minds. I'm sure he knew everything already."</p><p>"Whatever dude." Cardo was disgusted in Vicrul's behavior, and he stormed out of your quarters.</p><p>"It was fucked up." You spat, and you sat upwards in the bed. You swung your feet over the side, and you rose to your feet quickly. You had passed out from exhaustion, and as tired and weak as you were, you weren't going to pass up this opportunity to have Vicrul alone. You grabbed his mask, and you tugged it off. You kicked his scythe out of his grasp, and you jumped on top of him sending him flying down to the ground. You straddled his waist, and you slammed your fists down onto his chest. "You fucking left me! You knew how badly I wanted to see Snoke, and you fucking left me!" Your fists continued to slam down against his chest, and he just let it. "You fucking snitched on me! Do you want me to die?!"</p><p>Vicrul rolled his eyes, and he grabbed ahold of your wrists. He tugged your body down onto his, and he stared into your eyes with his piercing blue ones. A smirk crossed his pale, angular, sharp face, and he chuckled. "No. I don't. Why do you think I wanted you to stay on our ship? How'd you escape anyways?"</p><p>You sneered through gritted teeth down at him. "None of your business. Let's just say you'll have a big mess to pick up when you get back. You're such a fucking piece of shit."</p><p>"What about Felix?" Vicrul was swift with his movement, and he used his strength to shove his body up and he rotated his body around, and moved your body around so you were the one on the floor now. He lowered his groin to your thigh and he rubbed it back and forth. "Your anger is turning me on."</p><p>"Fuck you."</p><p>"Gladly." Vicrul moved his hips up, and he pressed his clothed hardening length to your groin. He heard you whimper and his eyes looked your face up and down. He kept his grip tight on your wrists, and he moved them to above your head. He brought them together and he scooped them both up with one of his large hands. Luckily your wrists were small enough so he could easily hold onto them with one hand. His other hand ran down the side of your body beneath him, and he lifted his groin up, and he skillfully unbuttoned them. He tugged the zipper down next, and he reached behind the fabric and tugged his cock free. His hand went to the top of your pants, and he slipped his fingers over the fabric. He had to use all his strength to get them to come down, but he finally managed. He lowered his hips back down and he brushed the head of his cock over your clit.</p><p>"Vic...." You moaned as you felt him rub over your clit, and you tried fighting the anger inside of you. You tried not giving into the pleasure and how turned you on were. You scowled, and you glared up at him. "No."</p><p>"No? Really?" Vicrul smirked again, and he continued to press against your clit. "I don't think you mean that. I think you mean," He lowered his head down to your neck, and flicked his tongue up to the lower part of your ear. "Yesss." His tone was sexy and dark. He dipped his hips down, and he felt how wet you were. "You're already soaking wet."</p><p>Your cheeks turned red and your hips moved upwards. Damn your body. Damn him. You turned your head to the side, and you pouted. "Shut up."</p><p>"Make me." Vicrul slicked his cock with your sweet nectar, and he pressed his tip to your opening. He rolled his eyes to the back of his head when he started to push inside of your pussy. With one swift quick motion he filled you all the way up. "Fuck." He pulled his hips back, and then pushed into you again. His free hand slipped down under him, and he started rubbing your clit. "You know you want to cum on daddy's cock."</p><p>"Vic..."</p><p>"That's daddy to you sweet little knight." His pace increased, and he started fucking you deep, but still relatively slow.</p><p>You tucked your bottom lip into your mouth, and bit down on it. Your eyes filled with lust and desire and your hips and back arched up into his motions. You could feel the anger inside of you slowly disappearing, and being replaced with euphoria. You had stopped trying to wiggle out of the hold he had on your wrists, and you were submitting to how good he was making you feel. He was so filling, and your pussy was throbbing and pulsing against him. "Fuck..."</p><p>Vicrul could feel you giving into him, and the pleasure, and he groaned approvingly. "Yes baby girl." He pressed down on your clit harder, and he increased his pace into your core more and more. He was slamming his hips down into your hard, and he was grunting into your ear while licking at the ear lobe. "Cum on daddy's cock. Be a good girl."</p><p>While you and Vicrul were getting freaky, the other Knights got sick of standing around waiting for him. They could only assume something was happening in there, and they didn't have the balls enough to do anything to you while they were on Snoke's ship. Cardo and Ushar both shrugged, and Cardo whispered walking down the corridor. "What do you think Snoke's going to do about the rebels?"</p><p>"Honestly, I don't know." Ushar had no idea what Snoke's ideas were about it. He walked side by side the Knight. "I can't believe Y/N escaped."</p><p>"That girl impresses me more and more everyday. She's fucking awesome. I don't care what anyone else thinks. I fucking adore her."</p><p>"I don't mind her."</p><p>"You're both obsessed. The only reason either one of you like her is because she gives it up. You wouldn't get your dicks wet at all if it wasn't for her." Trudgen sneered walking next to Ap'lek down the corridor.</p><p>Kuruk was behind both the pairs of Knights, and he was just keeping to himself. He didn't even want to get involved in this conversation in case they got overheard by one of the imperial guards or even by Snoke himself. He didn't want to get ripped to shreds or anything.</p><p>Ap'lek chuckled at Trudgen's words. "I mean, he's not wrong."</p><p>"Shut the fuck up." Cardo snapped, glaring to the other Knights as he glanced over his shoulder briefly. "Least she's nice to us. She hates you still."</p><p>Ap'lek clenched his hands into balls and he was about to lunge at Cardo but Trudgen grabbed his shoulder, and he took a deep breath in knowing it wasn't worth it.</p><p>"Exactly." Ushar couldn't help but take the jab at Ap'lek. The Knights walked down the corridor having their own little side conversations with one another, and they made their way to the command room where Snoke had asked to see them.</p><p>"Good fucking girl." Vicrul cooed as your body convulsed against him when you finally reached your orgasm. He sucked at your earlobe, and then down on your neck. He took the skin into his mouth, and he sucked at it hard, making sure he was going to leave a hickey. He was marking you. When your body stopped shaking under his violently, he grunted loudly against your neck, and he pulled his cock out of you just in time to shoot his hot seed out onto the upper part of your abdomen. His eyes clenched shut and he shuddered. When he came down from his high, he whispered into your ear. "Who's your daddy? Who do you belong to?"</p><p>"You...." You said with a bit of shame, but you were so tangled up in lust and pleasure, you didn't even care. You watched as he shoved himself up off of you and he let go of your wrists. He rose to his feet, and put himself away. He glanced down at you, and he stepped towards the door. "Get up. Snoke wants to brief us on his idea to handle the rebels." He didn't bother helping you up or waiting for your response. It slipped his mind that he was leaving his helmet and his scythe in your room, and he stepped out of the doorway and down the corridor with a smug ass smirk on his face.</p><p>You stared up at the ceiling a moment, and you finally sat up. You glanced around the room and your face lit up with fear when you saw his helmet and his scythe in there. "Fuck." You slowly rose to your feet still feeling weak, but you fought through it. You tugged your pants back up, and you grabbed the scythe and walked over to the nightstand and grabbed his helmet. "How am I going to explain this..." Your mind was racing as you walked through the room and out into the corridor towards the command room. You could feel your anxiety rising back up the closer you got the command room, and when you stepped into the room, Snoke was at the head of the table, and he was glaring right at you. You averted your eyes from him entirely, and you walked behind the chairs the Knights were in. You slammed the helmet down onto the table in front of Vicrul and you handed him his weapon.</p><p>Vicrul grimaced widely, and he took his scythe looking at your embarrassed face. "Thanks darling."</p><p>Your eyes widened at his words, and you quickly walked to the free seat at the end of the table near Snoke. When you sat down you could feel he was staring right at you. You slowly turned your head and you looked at him.</p><p>Snoke's face scrunched together in anger when he saw the hickey on your neck, and he glared at Vicrul. "Anyways," He took a deep breath inwards. "I've got a lead on where the actual rebel base is. The one you destroyed was only a decoy. They purposefully allowed that location to get leaked. I don't know why they'd sacrifice themselves like that, it's not like the rebels to do something like that, but I want you to go to this new location, and destroy them. I want them gone. I've had the coordinates put into the datapad." He gestured to the datapad on the middle of the table. "I'll send my army out with you as well. I don't know how many rebels are there, but I don't want to risk you being overrun by them."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Old Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary</p><p>-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy.</p><p> </p><p>"So where are we headed?" Your eyes were big and innocent like as you stared at Vicrul.</p><p>"Yavin 4" Vicrul leaned back on the bench of the Night Buzzard against the wall, and he crossed his arms over his chest. "I really don't think we should come in guns blazing but what do I know." He shrugged.</p><p>Trudgen pursed his lips together under his mask. He was anxious to get to Yavin so he could take some of his frustration out. He was in a terrible mood and he didn't know why but he didn't like it. He needed to relieve some stress. He eyed you up and down taking notice of how tight your black sleeved lather shirt was, and how your pants hugged your body just so. He felt his cock hardening in his pants, and he silently scoffed. Goddamn it. He shifted a bit and he tipped his vibrocleaver back and forth against the ground. "How long till we're there?"</p><p>"We'll be there in awhile." Kuruk cooed from the pilots seat. "It says about an hour and a half."</p><p>"Perfect." Trudgen placed the vibrocleaver against the wall, and he rose to his feet. He stretched his arms above his head stretching. "How about we have some fun in the mean time?"</p><p>Vicrul snapped his head to Trudgen and he cocked his head to the side. "What kind of fun?" He was game. He was perfectly aware of what type of fun Trudgen meant. He slowly rotated his masked head to you, and he brought his gloved hands up to the sides. He tugged it off, and he rose to his feet. He turned around and placed the mask down onto the bench. He stepped out in front of you, and he coiled his fingers around your throat. He pulled your body forwards, and he snaked his other hand around the small of your back. He lowered his lips to your ear, and he breathed out heavily. "What do you say?"</p><p>Your lips parted and a small mewl escaped them. You leaned into his body, and your hands went to his hips. "Okay."</p><p>"Mmm." Vicrul slipped his tongue out of his mouth and trailed it up your ear teasingly. "Pull your pants down."</p><p>Your hands removed from his hips and down to your pants. You hooked your thumbs into the seam, and you pulled them down. You gasped when Vicrul pulled your body forwards, and you bent at the waist. He slowly unwrapped his fingers from your throat, and he brought one hand to his pants. He unhooked the button and pulled the zipper down, and he reached inside of his pants, and pulled his half-erect cock free.</p><p>"Open." He pressed the tip to your lips, and he leaned inwards.</p><p>Your hands rose back up, and grabbed onto his thighs to support yourself. You opened your mouth, and you lowered your head down onto the head of his cock. You took him all the way into your mouth and your tightened your lips around him tightly. Your tongue flicked out on the underside of his cock and he started to grow inside of you. You had to pull your head up a bit so he didn't make you choke on him as he got fully erect inside of your mouth.</p><p>Trudgen moved behind you, and he smacked a gloved hand against your left ass cheek. He pulled it back, and then smacked the other cheek. He repeated this over and over until there was a red hand print on both cheeks. He grabbed his pants, and he used two fingers to unhook the button. He used the same fingers to tug his zipper down, and he pulled his cock out. He took a step to you, and his cock twitched up against your pussy. He felt how wet you already were and he mused to himself. He pushed his hips inwards, and then pulled them out dragging the head of his cock over your clit. He glanced down and watched your legs shift a bit, and he smirked under his mask. He wrapped his hands around your waist, lowering his body down to yours, and he pressed the head of his cock to your opening. He slicked himself with your wetness, and he brought one hand down to your clit, and he applied pressure. He slowly inched his head inside of you and then with one swift motion he pushed all the way inside. He started a pace inside of you and against your clit.</p><p>You moaned against Vicrul's cock and your eyes glossed a bit. His cock was throbbing and twitching inside of your mouth as you bobbed up and down, and you tried to go all the way down to the base. You managed to get down there after gagging and forcing him deeper into your throat. Your eyes filled with water droplets as you choked and drooled on his length, and you heard moans coming from him.</p><p>Vicrul's hands went to the top of your head supporting himself and he was pushing his hips in and pulling them out slowly. He didn't want to hurt you and he was fighting going full force into your throat.</p><p>Cardo and Ap'lek rose from their seats, and they stood on either side of you, reaching for their cocks as they undid their pants. Since your hands were busy holding yourself up, both of them stroked themselves and each one of them grabbed a breast and squeezed.</p><p>Kuruk glanced over his shoulder, and he groaned. Why did he always miss the fun? What the hell? He sighed, and looked back out into space as he steered the Night Buzzard. As disappointed as he was with the fact he couldn't join the fun, he didn't want the ship crashing into anything.</p><p>Ushar stepped to beside Vicrul, stroking his freed cock, and he glanced to Vicrul. He had taken his mask off as well and put it onto the bench. He smirked at Vicrul, and Vicrul tangled his gloved fingers into your hair and pulled your head up off of his cock. He used the hold he had on you, and lowered your mouth down to Ushar's cock. He watched as you wrapped your lips around his length and started bobbing up and down.</p><p>"Good girl." Vicrul cooed appraisingly. He removed his hand from your head, and he wrapped it around his aching length. He started pumping himself and his eyes locked onto your drooling mouth.</p><p>Ushar moaned and he tangled both his hands into your hair, and he started bucking his hips harshly into your mouth. He felt your body jolting forwards as Trudgen started fucking into your core fast and hard, and he glanced up to him. "Easy."</p><p>"No." Trudgen didn't care if he was making you choke and gag on Ushar's cock. In fact he thought it was hot. He wanted to hear it more. He wanted to hear your muffles whimpers, and moans. He thrusted harder into you, and the pressure he had on your clit got faster and harder too.</p><p>Your hands had moved to Ushar's thighs as you took his cock into your mouth and you were bobbing up and down on it. Your eyes were full of watery droplets as your gagged and choked on him, but you didn't mind. It was kind of hot. Your body started getting extremely warm, and you could feel your abdomen starting to pulse faster and faster as you felt an orgasm building. You whimpered against Ushar's cock when the wave of pleasure crashed into your body, and you clenched your eyes closed tightly. Your nails dug into Ushar's clothes and into his skin, and he hissed through gritted teeth.</p><p>"Easssyyy..." He yanked your body back a bit to see if that would make you ease up on his thighs. It didn't. "Girl." He growled, and he brought your face down to his groin, and he shoved his cock as far into your mouth as it would go. He pulled your head back, and then he started thrusting his hips into you aggressively. He grunted when your mouth parted a bit, and your tongue flicked up against him, and drool seeped out of the corners of your mouth. "Fucking goddamn." He was going to cum quick. He thrusted a couple more times into the back of your throat, and he shot his hot sticky seed right down it. He tugged his cock out still seeping, and he grabbed ahold of it. He shook it brushing it against your cheek and trailing his cum onto your cheek, and he took a step back. "Fuck. I needed that."</p><p>Trudgen growled as he felt his own orgasm coming on and he pulled his hand away from your clit, and he brought both his hands to your hips so he could fuck you better. He noticed that none of the Knights were face fucking you, and he took the opportunity to fuck you like he wanted to. He pulled your body upwards, and straightened you out against his. He grabbed onto the back of your skull, tangling his fingers in your hair, and pulled your head back. He placed his face next to yours and he spoke harshly. "You like my cock?"</p><p>"Yes.." You cooed, and moaned loudly. You didn't fight his actions, you melted right into his body, and you brought one of your hands down to your clit, and matched his pace inside of you on it. Your eyes closed, and your legs started to wobble as another orgasm came on. You started to mewl and moan more frequently and your body trembled as you stepped over the edge. Your other hand flew up and wrapped around Trudgen's head and you pressed into his body hard. "Fuuucckkkk."</p><p>Trudgen grunted loudly when you came on his cock, and he didn't want to hold back anymore. He thrusted into you harshly a couple more times, and he shot his hot seed deep into you. His head flew back in the air, and his pace inside of you slowed down immensely. It slowed until he was still inside of you and his cock was twitching rapidly. He released the grip he had on your hair, and he gently tilted your head back up. He released his hold on you, and he took a step away from you, his cock slipping out of you.</p><p>Cardo didn't waste any time at all. He grabbed your waist, and pulled your body to his as he lowered himself down to the bench. He slipped his hands down to your ass, and he looked at your face. "Sit on it. Ride me."</p><p>You obliged, and you brought one knee up onto the bench, and then the other. You reached a hand between your legs and lined his cock up with your dripping pussy and lowered yourself down onto his length. When you brushed against your hand, you pulled your hand away, and you grabbed onto both his shoulders, and started grinding your hips against his.</p><p>Cardo's head leaned back against the wall as you fucked him, and he tightened his grip on your hips. He moaned softly.</p><p>Ap'lek narrowed his eyes thinking about how he was going to work with the position you were in. He could probably get to your ass. He thought about it for a second, and then he stepped over to the side of you and Cardo and he climbed up onto the bench. He lowered his hips down just enough so your mouth could reach his cock and he placed one of his hands onto the wall to hold himself up. "Suck it."</p><p>You turned your head to the side, and you brought your mouth down to his cock. He thrusted his hips upwards hard, and you instantly gagged. You dug your nails into Cardo's shoulders.</p><p>Ap'lek grunted and he began fucking your face faster and faster. His other hand snaked around the back of your head, and he pushed you all the way down. He kept you down at the base for a few seconds as you choked and gagged, and his head rolled from side to side in pure bliss. "Fucking A."</p><p>Vicrul sat on the bench next to Cardo and he took your hand off of Cardo's shoulder, and brought it down to replace his own hand. He placed his hand around yours, and started moving it up and down his length, and he grunted.</p><p>Your hips bucked wildly into Cardo's and you could feel another orgasm rising. You were completely lost in euphoria, and your mind was reeling. You felt so good. Your pussy clamped around Cardo's cock tightly, and your whole body jolted and trembled as you came. You came so hard that you had to pull your head off of Ap'lek cock to let out the moan that was built in your throat. "FUCCCK...." Your heart was pounding hard against your chest which was rising up and down rapidly. Your breaths were short, and almost raspy. Your face was bright red and you had sweat dripping down from your forehead. Your dazed eyes looked to Vicrul and you pumped his cock as he wanted you to. You looked to Cardo who was just lost in his own world of pleasure, and then you looked back to Ap'lek tilting your head upwards. After re-collecting yourself, you lowered your head back down onto his cock, and started a quick, fast pace to make up for the time you had to compose yourself.</p><p>"Shit." Ap'lek spat, and he shot his seed into your throat bucking sporadically into your mouth. He'd been caught off guard at how quick that orgasm came on. He rolled his eyes to the top of his head, and when he finished, he tugged his hips away from you. He lifted his hand off from the back of your head, and lowered his hand from the wall as he rose to his feet. He tucked his cock back into his pants, and he joined Ushar on the other bench.</p><p>Cardo's hands wrapped around your back and he lowered your head to his chest. He lifted your hips up a bit, and he started thrusting his hips up, taking control. He ground his hips into you, and you moaned into his ear. "Mmm." He mused softly.</p><p>Vicrul grunted as your hand still worked his length up and down. He'd removed his hand from on top of yours, and he grabbed onto the edge of the bench with both of his hands. His hips were rising and lowering as you worked him closer and closer to orgasm, and he finally turned his body a bit, and he shot his seed out onto your leg. He lowered his hips back down, and he breathed heavily next to you. "Fuck me."</p><p>Cardo grunted as his own orgasm approached, and he tightened his arms around your body tighter when it hit him. His hips slowed as he thrusted through his climax, and he finally stilled. He slipped his hands from around your back, and to your hips. He gently pulled your body back so you were sitting back up, and he smirked. "Such a good little Knight." He really did like you. Not just for sexual reasons though those were nice too, but he liked who you were as a person. He really thought you were something. He may of even had a bit of a crush on you. But he didn't know much about what a crush was, so he didn't dwell on it too long. He helped you up off of him, and stand to your feet. He took a minute to relish how good he felt and he finally tucked himself back into the confines of his pants.</p><p>Vicrul had finally joined his brothers in tucking their cocks away, and he rose to his feet. He grabbed his mask and he shoved it back down over his head. He made his way to the front of the ship to Kuruk, and he placed a hand onto his shoulder. "ETA?"</p><p>"Uh." Kuruk paused before he replied and he glanced down at the map. "About 5 minutes. So what's the plan? I know we've got the imperial army ready to fire as soon as we get there, but is that really what we want to do? You don't think that's going to cause more problems with the rebels than we already have?"</p><p>Vicrul seemed to be lost in thought as he contemplated Kuruk's words over. He wasn't wrong. Just showing up and blowing shit up was problematic, but what else were they supposed to do? He sighed and he shrugged. "I would just do what Snoke says. If we get repercussions, I guess we'll handle them."</p><p>Kuruk nodded, and he brought his undivided attention back to the planet that was slowly approaching. As they entered orbit his communications started going haywire and he heard the faint sounds of voices. He tipped his head to the side, and he tried to change the channel to see if he could get a better frequency. He finally got a channel that was clear, and he listened attentively as the transmission came through.</p><p>"Don't attack us. We're not rebels. We know it's the imperial army coming for us. Please don't attack. We surrender." The voice was make and Kuruk thought he recognized it. He whipped his head around to look to Vicrul as to what to do.</p><p>Vicrul took a step towards the control panel where the transmission was coming from and he spoke back to the male. "Who is this?"</p><p>"It's Darth Maul. Don't fucking attack us."</p><p>"Maul?!" Vicrul drew his masked head back from the control panel in confusion. "What are you doing on Yavin?"</p><p>"It's a long story. Don't fucking blow us up." Maul sneered, and he glanced to his apprentice. "Go outside and wait for them."</p><p>The brunette female nodded her head, and she spun on her boot clad heels and walked out of the little hut like building they were hidden away in the jungle. She made her way through the rough terrain and she came upon a clearing, glancing upwards as The Night Buzzard and what appeared to be the whole imperial Army entered orbit. She shifted from foot to foot nervously, and she waited patiently.</p><p>Vicrul brought the commlink to his masked face and he spoke quickly "Don't shoot. They're allies." He was communicating with the army that Snoke had sent out with them. He listened for a response and after a few minutes he got a response back</p><p>"Alright." He sighed in relief half expecting the idiots to just start blasting at the planet. He turned to Kuruk and he said sternly. "Land." He glanced out towards the jungle covered surface, and the one open clearing where he saw Qii'ra on the edge. He leaned forwards to get a better look. "Is that Qi'ra?"</p><p>Kuruk looked out in front of them to the ground, and then back to Vicrul. "Yup. I think it is."</p><p>Vicrul averted his mask down to the metal floor of the ship, and he sighed. He took a sharp breath inwards, and he made his way through the ship. His whole demeanor changed as the ship lowered down to the grassy clearing, and he exited off the ramp as quickly as he could making a bee line for the female.</p><p>The other 5 Knights exited the ship and started towards where Vicrul had gone, and you followed behind them skeptically, and confused. What was the big rush? You looked around and then you saw her. The beautiful slender brunette female. She had on a black leather jacket, and a tight v-neck black shirt that hugged her breasts firmly, black spandex pants, and black leather boots. She had a holster around her waist with a pistol and a large blade on her hip, and your eyes widened when you saw how perfect her smile was when Vicrul got to in front of her, and then you gasped when you saw them hug. There was a tinge of jealousy that sparked inside of you, and you clenched your hands into fists at your sides. Who the fuck was this girl? Why was Vicrul hugging her? What the fuck was happening? How come they weren't blowing the planet up?</p><p>"Hey Vic. Been awhile." Qi'ra unwrapped her arms from the Knight, and she glanced behind him to the other Knights. One by one she hugged them all, and she finally saw you and her brows knitted together. She tipped her head to the side. "Who's this?"</p><p>"Oh that's no one." Trudgen cooed and he winced when Cardo punched him in the arm.</p><p>"That's the new Knight." Cardo chimed in. He turned his head around to you and saw how far away you were. He also noticed how absolutely enraged you looked and he frowned under his mask. He slowly sauntered over to you and he whispered softly. "Are you okay?"</p><p>Your eyes flashed with anger, and jealousy and you narrowed them as you turned your head to look at his mask. "I'm fine. Who is she?"</p><p>"That's Qi'ra. She's an ally to the First Order. She's Maul's apprentice. Cute huh?" He rotated his head back to look at the brunette girl. "She's pretty badass actually. I think you two will get along. Come on." He reached down and grabbed your left hand that was still balled into a fist. He forced his fingers between yours, and he unraveled your fist and locked his fingers with yours as he led you over to the other Knights and Qi'ra. He ushered your forwards when he got over to where everyone was. "Qi'ra, this is Y/N."</p><p>You and Qi'ra both had the same look on your faces as your eyes trailed one another up and down. Yours didn't falter though unlike hers, and she forced a smile.</p><p>"Nice to meet you." She rose her right hand up and extended it out to you for you to shake it.</p><p>Your eyes glanced down at her hand and you scoffed. You crossed your arms over your chest, and you looked away from her.</p><p>Vicrul didn't like how bratty you were acting to Qi'ra and he stepped over to you. "Don't be rude."</p><p>"Vic, it's fine." Qi'ra chuckled softly, and she pulled her hand back to her body. She turned on her heels and she started walking back into the jungle.</p><p>Vicrul lowered his masked face to yours, and you could feel his glare from the other side. "Be nice to her."</p><p>"Why? I don't know her. She doesn't mean shit to me."</p><p>Vicrul's hand shot up and he wrapped his hands around your throat. "Because I told you to. She's an ally. You don't want to get on her bad side. Believe me." He squeezed a bit, and he whispered. "I'll punish you. Behave."</p><p>Well if that was incentive to be an absolute brat you didn't know what was. You smirked up at him and you heard him scoff and he released your throat, and turned away from you and started down the path Qi'ra had gone down.</p><p>The other Knights followed behind Vicrul and again, you followed behind them. Your eyebrows knitted together and you had to hold back a giggle when you saw the hut that Qi'ra brought them to. It was small, and kind of beaten down. "This is where you're staying?"</p><p>Qi'ra rolled her eyes, and she stopped abruptly at the door and looked right at you. "Yes." She wasn't the least bit amused with how childish you were being, and she was starting to get annoyed. She breathed deeply a couple times, and just as she was about to turn back to the door to get Maul he stepped through the threshold.</p><p>"The Knights Of Ren. Welcome!" The red toned male with horns on his head, and eyes that just bore right into your soul stepped past Qi'ra and towards the group of Knights. He slowly looked every one of them over, and then he landed on you. "Who is this?" He didn't wait for an answer from the Knights, he closed the gap between you and him, and he saw your cheeks turn bright red. "She's cute."</p><p>Now Qi'ra was the one who felt a tinge of jealousy inside of her. She rolled her shoulders, and she spoke loudly trying to get Maul's attention on her. "So, what brings you to Yavin?"</p><p>Vicrul waved his hand out in front of him. "Snoke thought the rebels were here. He apparently got false information."</p><p>"Oh no. He was right. We just got rid of them all when we got here." Qi'ra's lips curled up into a smirk and she winked at Vicrul.</p><p>Maul had Qi'ra no mind, and he slowly rose his hand to under your chin, and he took it into his hand. He brought his face closer to yours, and he swiped his tongue out over his lip. "Who are you sweet thing?"</p><p>"I'm Y/N. I'm a knight." Your eyes darted over his face, and you were trying to read him. Was he being suggestive and sexual, and why was it working? You looked off to the side not being able to look into his eyes from embarrassment.</p><p>"Is this true Vic?" Maul pulled his hand away from your chin, and he turned to look at the Knight. Before Vicrul even had a chance to respond, Trudgen chimed in again.</p><p>"Unfortunately yes."</p><p>Maul rose a brow up at his bitterness. "Why do you sound so bitter about it? She's fucking hot. I'd love to have her around all the time." He turned back to you and he winked.</p><p>You thought you were going to die right there. Your face started to feel like it was on fire, and your whole body felt like it was numb as you stood there. Your heart was beating rapidly, and you sucked at the inside of your cheek.</p><p>"Yeah. She's a Knight. She's pretty fucking dope actually." Cardo jumped in to defend you. "She's force sensitive. She's good at fighting. She's just fucking awesome." He sounded way too excited he had been given the chance to defend you.</p><p>Qi'ra rolled her eyes, and she looked to Maul. "That's great. Good for you guys." She was obviously being sarcastic. "Anyways, there's no rebels here. Just Maul and I. We haven't' explored the entire planet, but I'd bet money no one else is here. So you can leave now." She took a couple steps to Vicrul and she brought her mouth to where his ear would be behind his mask. "Want to have a quickie before you go?"</p><p>Vicrul's eyes widened under his mask, and he bit his bottom lip. He sure the fuck did. He was about to jump to it, but he quickly glanced at you, and he sighed. "I'm sorry. I can't."</p><p>Qi'ra scoffed. "Your loss. I haven't had sex in so long. I'm soooooo tight." She slid a hand down over the expansion of her stomach and she moaned into his ear.</p><p>Your eyes couldn't help but lock in the direction of Vicrul and Qi'ra and you just felt sick. Your head started pounding and you felt a lump in your throat. You tried to clear it but it just wouldn't go away. Vicrul was a fucking pig. Was he seriously about to go fuck her? That was the last he was going to get of you. You rolled your eyes when you saw him break and he followed her into the jungle.</p><p>Maul chuckled darkly watching Qi'ra and Vicrul disappear and he looked around to the other Knights. "Anyone want something to drink? I got some hard booze." He spun on his heels and walked back to the door. He stepped inside, and he made his way over to the small glass cupboard along the wall. He pulled the door open and he grabbed a bottle of hard liquor. He pulled it off of the shelf, and he rotated his body around. He was surprised to see you standing in the middle of the room. "Oh." He rose the bottle up to you, and he smirked. "Here you go."</p><p>You took the bottle and you popped the top off. You took a couple swigs, and you waited for that rush and warmth. You moaned softly when you finally felt it and it was like all your nerves just settled. "Thank you." You took one more small sip and handed the bottle back to him.</p><p>Maul nodded, and grabbed the bottle. His fingers brushed over the top of your hand, and he felt it as well as you did. A tiny little spark. He pulled his hand with the bottle in it away as fast as he could, and he tried to ignore that just happened. "So how long you been a Knight?"</p><p>"I don't know how long it's been now." You brought a hand up to your forehead, and slicked your fingers back through your hair. You licked your lips, and you shrugged. "Awhile. What's your story?"</p><p>"Well, let's just say I've had a pretty shitty couple of years, and here I am. Qi'ra's had it pretty rough to." He could see from the look on your face at the mention of her name that you looked pissed. "Why don't you like her?"</p><p>"I guess I just don't."</p><p>Maul took another swig, and he took a step to you. He looked right at your face, and he grinned. "Is it because you're jealous?" He took another step and he saw your body stiffen. His free hand rose to your lips and he ran them over them slowly. "Don't be jealous. Vicrul's a dog. The other Knights are Qi'ra are just friendly. That's all. They've fought together side by side. There's history there." He was trying to make you more comfortable but he could see that you just didn't care. He could feel the rage inside of you still. "You could make Vicrul jealous ya know."</p><p>You'd been keeping your gaze to the floor, or to the wall, anywhere but his face. When he ran his finger over your lips you thought you were going to faint right there. You slowly moved your eyes to his face, and you whispered against the fingers. "How?"</p><p>"Do what he's doing." Maul's brows rose up suggestively.</p><p>"O..oh..." Your eyes widened when you realized he meant sex. "Ohhh." Your eyes darted back down to the floor, and you swayed a bit. "I don't..." You trailed off embarrassed.</p><p>"Do you want to? I know I do. You're stunning." Maul smirked and he slowly trailed his fingers down your chin and over your neck. He started to move them down your clavicle when Cardo stepped inside of the hut. Maul pulled his hand away from you quickly, and he turned away. He brought the bottle back to his mouth and took a swig playing it off.</p><p>Cardo blinked in confusion and he could feel the sexual tension inside of the room. Now he felt awkward. He sighed, and he looked to Maul. "Can I have some?" He brought his hands to his mask, and he removed it. He placed it down onto the floor by his feet, and when Maul spun around and handed him the bottle he didn't even pause in taking it. He grabbed ahold of it, and he took a large swig. He cooed when it slid down his throat, and he grinned. "Damn that's good."</p><p>"I don't get shitty stuff." Maul retorted. His eyes darted up and down your body knowing he could have gotten what you both wanted if he hadn't of been cock blocked. He was actually kind of mad about it, but he wasn't going to dwell on it.</p><p>The other Knights entered the hut and joined in the drinking. Lots of laughing, and jokes and some pretty intense conversations ensued in the time Vicrul and Qi'ra were gone, and it got dark out by the time they had finally returned. Vicrul was laughing and he stumbled into the hut, and everything got extremely quiet. He glanced around the hut, and he bit his bottom lip feeling how awkward things were.</p><p>Qi'ra pushed past Vicrul and stepped into the hut. Her face flushed when she saw everyone looking at her. However unlike Vicrul she didn't give a fuck. She strolled through the room, head held high, and she sat down next to Maul with a smile spread across her face. She reached over and grabbed the bottle. She took a big swig, and she sighed.</p><p>"Alright. Well, I think we'll head back now." Vicrul shifted a bit, and he looked to Maul. "Thanks for the hospitality." He looked at Qi'ra. "Qi'ra, pleasure as always."</p><p>"No, the pleasure was all mine..." She rose her brows up suggestively, and smirked.</p><p>You felt like you were literally going to puke, and apparently you weren't the only one. Cardo and Trudgen both stood up, and pushed past Vicrul. "See ya guys later." Cardo called back before taking his leave.</p><p>"Byeee." Qi'ra waved at the Knights as they exited the room one by one. It was now just you, Vicrul, Qi'ra and Maul in the hut.</p><p>Qi'ra looked to you and narrowed her eyes. "Did you enjoy your stay?" She looked to Maul as if suggesting you got laid too.</p><p>Maul shook his head. "I'm sure she did, but what you think happened, didn't. Unlike you." His tone was harsh and bitter. He didn't care that Qi'ra had just gone and gotten some. He cared that he hadn't been able to. He'd been cock blocked. He looked to Vicrul. "It was nice seeing you guys. Be safe." He rose from where he'd been seated, and he approached you. He brought his mouth to your ear and whispered. "If you ever want to come see me, you know where I am." He smirked, and he pulled away from you.</p><p>Vicrul's eyes narrowed under his mask at Maul, and he sneered when he looked at you. "Let's go. See ya guys." He grabbed your arm, and he dragged you out of the hut and down the path.</p><p>"Vic, let go. You're hurting me."</p><p>"Oh? Am i?" Vicrul's tone was cruel, and vicious. He pulled you to him when he stopped, and he put a hand on the back of your head. "Poor little Knight. I'm sorry. Let's get back to the ship. When we get back, I'm going to punish you for being so rude to Qi'ra."</p><p>"I wasn't rude. I just don't like her."</p><p>"Why?'</p><p>"Obviously there's something going on between you two." Duh. You felt like an idiot even saying it. Clearly there was something going on between her and Vicrul. You rolled your eyes.</p><p>"So you're trying to tell me you're jealous?" Vicrul blinked a couple times under his mask as he tried to process this new information.</p><p>"No." You retorted quickly. It was a lie. You didn't know why you were jealous, but you were. You couldn't explain it. You tugged your arm out of his grasp and you stormed off down the path. Now you were acting like a brat just to spite him. You joined the Knights on the Night buzzard, and you lowered yourself down on the bench and pouted.</p><p>Vicrul scoffed, and when he got to the Night Buzzard he sat across from you, and narrowed his eyes at you under his mask.</p><p>The entire ride back was awkward. No one said anything. It was just noises from the engines and the ship. The occasional foot shift, or adjusting in a seat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary</p><p>-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. And in case anyone forgot, the picture above is what the Knights look like. </p><p> </p><p>You and The Knights arrived back on Snoke's ship, and the awkward tension didn't disperse. In fact it felt like it got even more awkward, if that was even possible.</p><p>Vicrul stormed out of the ship and disappeared somewhere in the ship. Trudgen made some sort of incoherent noise under his mask, and he broke off at the T section of the corridor.</p><p>Your eyes rolled to the top of your head, and you figured maybe talking to Snoke would make you feel better. Your feet moved fast along the floor of the corridor, and you entered the Throne room. "Master, can I talk to you?"</p><p>"My child. Please come in." Snoke lifted his hooded head upwards to see you in the doorway, and he gestured with his overly sized sleeved hand.</p><p>You sheepishly walked through the room, your eyes averted to the ground, too fearful to look at his face.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Snoke's tone was calm, but you could hear the concern in it. "How'd the mission go?"</p><p>"It went shitty actually. We got there and there weren't even rebels. It was some skank and someone named Darth Maul. Apparently they'd rid Yavin of all the rebels that were there, and took it over." Your words came out smoothly but there was a hint of anger in it. It didn't go unnoticed by Snoke.</p><p>"I see. I'm assuming something happened to make you so...." He paused thinking of the right choice of words. "Bitter?"</p><p>"I'm not bitter." You snapped raising your head up and narrowing your eyes. Your fingers twitched and you had to take a deep inhale of air to slow your fast paced breathing. You cleared your throat, and you spoke again, this time softer. "I'm not bitter."</p><p>"Is that so? So Vicrul hooking up with that skank didn't make you angry or jealous?" Snoke emphasized your words back at you, and he tipped his hooded head to the side. His eyes were reading your body language and he could clearly see something was bothering you. If it wasn't the Knights' action, then it was something else, and he was bound determined to get to the bottom of what it was. He couldn't have you walking around all riled up. He didn't want you running around murdering people. "So if that's not it then, what is it child? Tell me."</p><p>"Fine. It is Vic. He acts so nice and sweet, and generous some days and then he acts like an asshole the next. I don't understand it. It's really messing with my head. I don't even want to give a shit but I do. Why? Please explain this to me." Your eyes looked to his face, and they were filled with concern and curiousness. "Master I don't know what to do."</p><p>"You do nothing. If Vicrul cares, he'll show it. If it doesn't then there's your answer as well. Don't get caught up in your carnal desires. I don't need you being distracted. I understand you've got," He paused and he was almost embarrassed to say the end of his sentence. "Needs."</p><p>You shuddered when the words came from his lips. You sighed knowing what he was speaking was truths, and that you shouldn't be letting yourself get distracted by any of them. You weren't there to get a boyfriend, and find a fuck buddy, you were there to get stronger, and reach your full potential. You had to shut off your feelings, and ignore your desires, even if they felt sooooooo good. Your lip curled down in a pout. "You're right Master. I'm sorry for being such a disappointment."</p><p>"Oh sweet child. You're not a disappointment. You have no idea how proud I am of you and everything that you've accomplished. A daughters own father couldn't be prouder. You're everything I could have asked for in an apprentice." Snoke motioned for you to come closer and when you were right in front of him, he reached out for your hand and took it into his. The images that flooded his mind when he grabbed your hand made him gasp, and he released it. "Child..."</p><p>Fear washed over you at his reaction. You didn't see whatever he saw, and you were afraid. "What is it Master? What did you see?"</p><p>"Nothing good child. I'm fearful that your emotions have stirred something inside of you, and we must get it under control or I fear for the worst. Get a hold on your emotions child, or you'll be the end of all of us." As he spoke now his sleeved covered hand was trembling and he lowered it down to the arm rest of the throne. His whole demeanor had changed and it scared you.</p><p>What had he seen? Why was he being so vague? You needed answers. "Master, tell me what you saw please? Tell me what I need to do. Tell me!" You could feel the tears swelling in your eyes as you looked right as his shadowed face. "Please." You collapsed to your knees in front of him and you grabbed onto his. "Master, tell me what I must do."</p><p>"I don't have the answers child. All I know is if you don't get ahold of your emotions, it's not going to end well for us. I saw destruction and chaos. I saw war. I saw death." Snoke's voice was shaky as he spoke. He didn't look down at you in front of him once. "Now go child. Pull yourself together, and get the Knights for me please. I must speak with them."</p><p>You slowly pulled yourself to your feet, and you turned your body back towards the entrance of the throne room. You descended down the stairs slowly, and you glanced back at him only once to see if he'd finally rose his head up to look at you. He hadn't. There was a god awful feeling in the pit of your stomach, something you couldn't shake no matter how hard you tried. You brought your sleeve to your right eye and wiped the tears in the corner, and down your cheek. You did the same to the other side as you exited the throne room and made your way down the corridor. Your mind was throbbing painfully with a headache, and you couldn't seem to stop crying. You were terrified. Whatever Snoke had seen scared even him so why wouldn't you be scared? You sniffled as you got to Vicrul's door, seeing as it was the first of the quarters in the corridor you were in and just as you were about to knock, the door hissed open and he was standing in the doorway.</p><p>"Ah, little Knight. What can I do for you?" Vicrul questioned looking you up and down. He'd changed out of his knightware, and into some casual clothes. A white t-shirt that fit him just snug, and some black jeans. He placed his hand on the doorframe and he leaned his head down. That's when he noticed you were crying. "What's wrong?" His voice was filled with concern. His other hand rose and he wiped away a couple tears from your cheek.</p><p>"Master Snoke would like to see you and the other Knights in the throne room." Your lips quivered when you talked, and you turned your head away from his hand. You didn't want him to touch you. You were still mad at him. He'd hurt your feelings and he hadn't even said sorry. There was a part of you that felt like he'd done it on purpose. Whether he had or not you weren't entirely sure, but that little sliver that believed he did was screaming at you inside.</p><p>"Alright." Vicrul stepped out of the doorway and into the corridor. "You going to tell me what's wrong or are you just going to be mad at me forever? I didn't do it to hurt you. I did it because I'm a horn dog, and Qi'ra and I have history. She's a little vixen." He almost sounded bitter as he spoke about the brunette girl. "I'm sorry if I made you jealous or mad, or I hurt you. That wasn't my intentions." He went to reach out for you again, and your hand shot out and grabbed his wrist tightly stopping him. "Testy testy."</p><p>"You don't know that half of it." You sneered, and your other hand shot up and smacked him across the face.</p><p>Vicrul grunted when his head whipped to the side and he slowly brought it back, his piercing blue eyes darkening. "Don't little Knight. Unless you want to have some extremely kinky sex, I suggest you don't do the next thing you're going to do."</p><p>Your lips curled up in a smirk. Maybe having some kinky sex would make you feel better. Maybe it would distract your mind from the fear and pain searing through it. Snoke's words flooded your mind again and you winced trying to shove them back wherever they had been. You didn't want to think about that right now. You didn't want to think about what chaos and destruction would ensue if you didn't get your shit together. You didn't want to think about anything. You wanted to feel numb. You wanted to feel good. Your hand shot up again, except this time Vicrul's hand grabbed it, and he turned your body towards his doorway. He stepped your backwards inside of it, and turned your body so your back was up against the wall. He brought his face to yours, and he pressed his lips to yours passionately and hard.</p><p>You took his bottom lip into your mouth, and you bit down on them hard drawing blood. You sucked the blood into your mouth, and you moaned when you swallowed. You heard him groan, and he twirled his wrist around making you release his wrist, and he grabbed yours. Now he had them both and he shoved them up above your head hard. He let you bite his lip for a couple more minutes until he had enough. He tugged his head back, and your teeth dragged over his lip. He narrowed his eyes and he smirked, licking the blood that was still dripping down from it.</p><p>"Kinky little Knight."</p><p>"Shut up and make me feel numb." Your tone was demanding but lustful. Your eyes were filling with lust and darkness and you arched your back off the wall towards his body. "Please."</p><p>"Make you feel numb? I think you've got me mixed up with someone else sweetheart. I'm going to make you feel everything." He pulled your wrists down, and yanked you away from the wall. He pulled your body across the bedroom, and he threw you down to the bed. He released your wrists, and demanded sternly. "Hands above your head. Now."</p><p>You obliged and rose your hands above your head. You watched as he climbed onto the bed, and his hands hooked into your pants. He tugged them down and you lifted your hips up so he could pull them off without trouble. He got them down around your ankles, and he ripped them off. He dropped them to the floor and he planted his lips down onto your shin. He trailed his tongue along your soft flesh making his way up your leg to your thigh. He dipped his head down licking the inner side of your flesh, and he sank his teeth down. You yelped when he did and you felt your arms lift off the bed wanting to grab him. You forced them back down, and your hips rose upwards.</p><p>Vicrul glanced up to your face, and he smirked. He removed his mouth from your thigh, and saw the bite mark he had left when he looked down. "Oh. That's going to bruise." He sounded almost excited about this fact. He moved his head to between your legs, and used his hands to push your legs apart on both sides. He lowered his mouth down to the upper part of your abdomen, and he nibbled at the flesh softly. He heard you whimper, and he moved even further down to your clit. He took the whole knub into his mouth, and he sucked on it hard. One of his hands slipped down to where his mouth was, and he pulled his mouth just enough away from you to replaced the pressure and pleasure with his thumb. He brought his mouth to your opening and he lapped at it a couple times tasting your juices. He hummed softly, and he plunged his tongue deep into your core.</p><p>Your hands above your head wrapped around his already messy bedsheets, and your head pressed hard into his pillow as he pleasured you. Your eyes were glazing over with desire, and your hips slowly moved up and down into him. "Oh Vic."</p><p>"Shhh." Vicrul mumbled against your pussy and you moaned when he did the vibrations shooting throughout your lower half. He rubbed your clit with precision and accuracy but fast. His tongue twirled around inside of you and he flicked it up and down and then back and forth. He pulled his head back, and then moved it forwards. He was fucking you so good and so hard with his tongue. He felt his cock aching and twitching inside of his jeans, and it was almost painful against the fabric. He groaned, and his other hand moved to his groin. He quickly undid them, and he grabbed his cock and groaned with relief when it wasn't rubbing against the rough fabric. He hadn't had any boxers on to cushion it.</p><p>Your eyes glanced downwards when you saw his hand moving up and down, and you tipped your head to the side wanting to see him. Your mouth formed an 'oh' when he slipped his fingers downwards to your opening, and he slipped two inside as well as his tongue. Your body only lasted so long with the amount of pleasure he had just made you experience, and you came hard all over his mouth and fingers. "VICCCC." Your hips rotated back and forth, and your eyes shut tightly, letting the euphoria take over.</p><p>Vicrul pleased you through your orgasm, and then he gently pulled his hand and his mouth away. He wiped his mouth with his arm, and he slowly climbed up your body. He unwrapped his hand from his cock, and he positioned himself where his head had been. He lined his cock up with your pussy, and he slicked himself with your juices and his saliva. He completely coated himself, and he gently pushed inside of you. "Beg for daddy's cock."</p><p>Your eyes opened back up slowly, and you stared directly into his jaw droppingly gorgeous blue eyes. "Please daddy. Please fuck me. Fuck me till i scream. Please fuck me till I can't walk anymore."</p><p>"As you wish little Knight." Vicrul's hips slammed into yours hard as he pushed his cock all the way inside of you. He moved his hands up the mattress at your sides, and he lowered his body down to right above yours. He started a fast, hard, deep pace inside of you, and he saw your hands raise off the mattress again. "Ah, Ah, Ah." He snaked one hand up to them, and took them both in his hand. He held them down against the bed hard, and he gently lowered his body onto yours. He ground his hips into you moving them from side to side and then he made circular motions inside of you. "Fuck. I love this pussy."</p><p>"Apparently not more than Qi'ras." The words just came from your lips, and your face flushed seeing his gaze lock onto your face.</p><p>"Goddamn it." Vicrul released your wrists, and he placed his hand onto the mattress. He shoved his body upwards, and he pulled his hips back pulling his cock out of you. He grabbed onto your hips and spun your body around so you were laying on your stomach. He grabbed his cock, and he guided it through your ass cheeks, and back to your pussy. Once he felt your wetness he removed his hand, and he placed both his hands onto your ass. He pushed his hips hard into you, and he started fucking you aggressively. "I ." He grunted. "Told you." He grunted again. "I was sorry." He moved one hand up the expansion of your back, up your neck, and to your face. He pressed down on it shoving your face into the pillow. "Bitch."</p><p>You muttered something he couldn't hear back, and you heard him grunt again. You were about to grab onto the mattress once more, but Vicrul scooped your arms up with his other hand, and he pulled them behind your back roughly. He used the leverage he had from doing so to fuck into your pussy vigorously. He was lost in his own little blissful world and he hadn't even been thinking and the words that came from his mouth made your whole body melt. "I fucking adore you..." His eyes rolled in the back of his head, and he felt your body spaz against him again as you came once more. "Fuck yes, cum on daddy's cock." He felt your pussy grip around him tightly, and he waited for you to finish before he tugged his hips back and pulled his cock out of your pussy. He released your hands, and he hoisted his body up. He brought his hand to his cock, and he stroked himself. He shot his sticky seed all over your ass, and he grunted loudly. When he was done, he brought his hands back to your hips, and turned your body back over to you were face up. He slipped his hand to your opening, and he shoved two fingers into you. He put his thumb to your clit, and he started pleasuring you once again. "I'm going to make you cum until you can't think anymore."</p><p>Your eyes widened at his words, and you bucked your hips up into him. His other hand pushed your hips back down and you whimpered. You weren't sure how many times he had made you cum by the time he was done with you, but you were out of breath, and your body felt like a wet noodle. You were completely exhausted, and all you wanted to do was take a nap. He wasn't done with you yet though. He climbed off the end of the bed, and he grabbed your ankles. He pulled you to the edge of the bed, and he shoved his cock into you again. He fucked you so hard and so fast, your mind was barely able to process it before he pulled out and shot his hot sticky seed all over your stomach. He smirked, and he released your ankles. He shoved your back up onto the bed, and he climbed up next to you. He curled up at your side , and he pulled your body on top of his. He placed a hand onto your back, and he sighed.</p><p>"You know I care about you right? I'd die for you."</p><p>"I..." You weren't sure what to say to that. You weren't even thinking about feelings, or thoughts other than what had just happened, and it caught you off guard. Did he mean it? Would he die for you? Was he just saying this in the aftermath of all the sex you'd had? What was happening? Your mind started to race again. Thankfully a knock at his door sent him jolting up out of bed, and to his feet. He sauntered over to the door and he rose a brow seeing Cardo and Trudgen on the other side.</p><p>"What's up?"</p><p>"Snoke wanted us all in the throne room hours ago. He noticed you weren't there and wanted to know why. What should i-" Before Cardo could finish the sentence he caught a glimpe of you in Vicrul's bed, and he blinked. "Oh. Never mind. I'll just tell him you were preoccupied." As much as he liked your company, and you, he wasn't really jealous seeing the sight he saw. He was more envious. He wished you'd come to his room like that.</p><p>"Thanks, but I'll go speak to him myself. I'm sure he's going to want to hear it from me why I'm not there." He still had his pants half undone, and he glanced downwards. He quickly buttoned them up, and he stepped out of the doorway and into the corridor. He made his way to the throne room and when he got there the look he had received from Snoke made his whole body chilled. He slowly approached the throne.</p><p>"Where have you been?" Snoke already knew. He could see it. He could smell it. He could almost taste it. He knew it all.</p><p> </p><p>"I was with Y/N."</p><p>"I would like to ask you something. What are your intentions with her? Why are you so enthralled with my apprentie?"</p><p>"I don't know. She's strong. She's beautiful. She's brave. She can fend for herself. She's just... kind of amazing." Vicrul wasn't sure where this conversation was going but he was sure it wasn't going to end very well for him.</p><p>"I see. So if she's all these things, and you feel so strongly about her, why would you make her feel poorly and sleep with another woman?"</p><p>"I don't see that being any different than her sleeping with the Knights." Vicrul snapped back coldly. He didn't. What was the difference in you sleeping around with all of them, and him sleeping around with one other woman? It didn't make sense to him.</p><p>"You realize the power that's inside of her don't you? You realize that if she taps into that power in a negative way, she'll destroy everything. I am just trying to keep her safe. I'm trying to keep everyone safe. I've seen power like that once before, and they were consumed with it. They'd tapped into it in the wrong manner, and they ruined everything they touched. Their whole life came crashing down around them. It's not something to toy with." Snoke's tone was harsh, and stern. He figured explaining to the Knight what was going on inside of you, from what he was able to see, would help him.</p><p>Vicrul frowned but he nodded. "I understand."</p><p>"Good." Snoke lifted his hooded head up a bit. "I've got a new mission I'd like you and the Knights to go on."</p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>"I want this thing found." Snoke reached over the side of his arm rest, using the force to pull up a datapad. He pressed a button and a hologram of a lightsaber appeared. It was a blue bladed lightsaber that had a gold and copper hilt. "There's kyber crystal inside of it I want. I also want the lightsaber itself. The last known location is unknown. Last I knew a bunch of traders had it. It's somewhere. I want it found and brought to me immediately."</p><p>Vicrul's brow furrowed together. "Okay." He wasn't going to question Snoke's request. He wasn't going to question Snoke at all. He turned on his heels and he started walking towards the doorway. He was stopped by an invisible force around his throat, and he gasped, his eyes bulging out of his head.</p><p>"If you ever hurt her again, I'll kill you." Snoke snarled and he released the force choke on the Knight.</p><p>Vicrul froze in place letting Snoke's words sink in. He was terrified, and he made his way out of the throne room and once he got into the corridor, he bent at the waist, placing his hands on his thighs. He took a moment to collect himself, and he straightened himself back out, and continued walking down the corridor. He got back to his quarters, and he stepped into the door. His sheets were messy on top of his bed, but you were gone. He frowned, and he walked over to it and sat down.</p><p>You'd snuck out of Vicrul's room as soon as he and the other Knights had departed. You slipped back to your quarters, and you sat down on your bed. You cupped your chin with your hands, and propped your elbows on your thighs. "What is happening?" You could feel energy surging inside of you that you'd never felt before, and it was scaring you. You lifted your head up from your hands, and your hands started to shake violently. Your body had a jolt of electric pain rush through it, and you fell forwards onto your hands and knees on the floor. Your eyes shimmered with darkness, and you threw it back feeling utter pain coursing through your body now.</p><p>Cardo was on his way to your room to tell you to prepare for the new mission and he he heard you scream. He ran to your door and he saw you on your hands and knees on the ground. He was about to rush over to you but your body lit up with an electric blue energy, and his eyes widened in fear. "Y/N!"</p><p>Your head snapped in his direction and your eyes were completely dark. Your body contorted backwards and an electric blue energy shot out from your fingers towards the wall. "GET SNOKE!"</p><p>Cardo spun on his heels and he ran as fast as he could to the throne room. "Snoke! Something's happening to Y/N"</p><p>Snoke rose quickly from the throne, and his large hooded cloak billowed around him as he followed the Knight to your quarters. When he stepped into your room, he stared down at you contorted backwards and he saw the electric energy surrounding your body. "I knew this was going to happen." He turned to Cardo. "Get me the medic. We need to sedate her."</p><p>Cardo nodded, and he ran off down the corridor to the med bay. The first person he saw in a white trench coat he grabbed them. He told them what was happening and the nurse grabbed a sedative, and rushed after Cardo down the hallway to your quarters. When they returned the nurse's eyes filled with terror and she looked up to Snoke.</p><p>"Do it." He snapped.</p><p>Cautiously the nurse started to approach you, but your head whipped to her, and you shot your hand out at her. The electric energy shot from your fingers tips and right at her. She dropped the needle with the sedative in it on the floor, and she got sent flying back across the room.</p><p>Cardo took the only open shot he was probably going to have and he scooped the needle up. He darted over to your body, and he crouched down shoving the needle into your neck quickly. He caught your body when it fell down towards the floor, and he looked up to Snoke terrified. "What just happened?"</p><p>"I tried to warn her. I tried to tell Vicrul. She's unstable. The power inside of her is scratching at the surface, begging to get unleashed. She needs to get her feelings under control or something worse than what just happened will happen." Snoke glanced your body over and he frowned under his hood. "Put her in bed. She'll be out for awhile. Forget the mission. This is more important. Stay with her. I must attend to something." Snoke took his leave without further ado.</p><p>Cardo rose to his feet with you in his arms, and he brought you over to your bed. He lowered you down to it gently, and he sat on the bed next to you. He brushed a strand of hair off of your face and behind your ear. "Oh little knight." He sighed, frowning as his eyes looked your body up and down.</p><p>You'd woken up a few hours later, or so you thought it was a few hours. Honestly it felt like it was just a few minutes. Your face scrunched together when you saw Cardo on the edge of your bed, and he was.....reading? "Cardo?"</p><p>"Oh hey, you're awake." Cardo dropped the book to the floor, and he turned his entire body around to see you. "How do you feel? Do you know what happened?"</p><p>"No. The last thing I remember is sitting on my bed... and then..." Your words trailed off as the images slowly flooded your mind. Your face lit up with sadness. "Is that nurse okay?"</p><p>"She'll be fine. Don't worry about that. We've got to figure out what's going on with you. Snoke says you've got a lot of power inside of you that needs to be tamed?" Cardo's face was soft, caring, kind.</p><p>"I guess so. I thought I was fine."</p><p>"I mean, evidently not. You should have seen your face dude. Your eyes were all dark, and your whole body had this dope ass electric blue energy all around it and you fucking shot electricty out of your fingers at that nurse. Honestly, don't tell Snoke, but it was kind of cool. You're fucking powerful." Cardo's voice was a bit higher pitched as he spoke with excitement. It was cool to him. You had all this fucking power and he wished he had it. "Don't worry. We'll figure out how to control it. Whatever Snoke said won't happen."</p><p>"He told me there'd be war, chaos, destruction and death. Cardo," You forced yourself to sit up, and you reached out for his arm. You gripped your fingers around it tightly, and you frowned. "I'm absolutely terrified what's going to happen to me. I'm terrified what's going to happen to everyone I care about. I don't want that."</p><p>Cardo climbed on top of you, and he hovered his head above yours. "It's going to be okay. I promise. I'll do everything I can to help you." He smiled sweetly down at you.</p><p>You stared up at him with big eyes, and you couldn't help but smile back at him. "Why are you go good to me?"</p><p>"Because I like you duh."</p><p>You rose your head up to his and you gently kissed his lips. At first he didn't kiss you back and as you were about to pull away, he slipped his tongue onto your mouth and pressed into your mouth harder. You lowered your head back down on the bed, and wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled his body down to yours. When he pulled away, you moaned. "Cardo..."</p><p>"Y/N." Cardo's voice was husky and low. You could hear the lust and desire in it clearly even though he was trying to fight it. "I don't think we should..."</p><p>"Come on. We can even cuddle after. I'd really like that."</p><p>Cardo sighed, and he lowered his mouth to your neck, planting sweet, gentle kisses down onto the soft flesh. He lifted his body upwards, and he held himself up with one hand while the other one slipped down to his pants. He had sweatpants on so all he had to do was tug them down. He freed his growing cock, and then he brought his hand down to your pants. He tried to tug them down gently, but he couldn't.</p><p>Your hands lowered from his shoulders and they snaked between you two, and you grabbed onto your hands, and rose your hips up as you pulled them down. He grabbed onto the fabric, and tugged them off one of your ankles. Your hands went back to around his neck, and he slowly pressed his still hardening cock to your groin. He pressed his cock up against your clit and he rubbed it back and forth. When he was fully erect he dipped his hips down to your opening, and he slowly pushed inside of you. He grabbed onto your hips with both hands, and lowered his body down to yours. He continued to plant kisses up and down the expansion of your neck and moaned against it.</p><p>You moaned rising your hips into his gentle, slow thrusts, and you wrapped your legs around his waist tugging his body to yours more. "Cardo....."</p><p>Cardo grunted when he pressed into your harder, and he lapped at your neck now. He started a slow but deep pace. He wasn't fucking you, he was making love to you. He was gentle, passionate. He was kind and caring. He was sweet, and you absolutely loved it. He lifted his head up just enough so he could bring his lips back down to yours, and he kissed your passionately once again. You moaned into each others mouths, and you felt your orgasm rising quickly. Your hips bucked into his wildly when it hit, and you moaned loudly against his mouth. He pulled it away just enough to hear the end of your moan, and he looked down at your face. He grunted and shot his hot seed deep into your core. His hips pulled back slowly as he pulled out of you, and he rolled off to the side onto the mattress. He tugged you into his arms, and he wrapped them around your body tightly. He didn't care if Snoke came in and saw you. He didn't give a single fuck. He felt the warmth coming off your body, and he sighed.</p><p>"Thank you for always sticking up for me Cardo. It means a lot." You nuzzled your head into the nook of his arm.</p><p>"You're welcome little knight."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. unwelcomed Guests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary</p><p>-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy.</p><p> </p><p>Cardo's arm that was once wrapped around your body so tightly, slowly fell down, and it startled you awake. Your eyes glistened with a tired haze and you mewled softly as you rolled onto your back in the bed next to him. The warmth that was generating off of him was making your body sticky, and hot. Overheated. You needed to get up to use the facilities anyhow. Slowly, calculatedly you pulled your body upwards from the mattress not wanting to wake him. You inched yourself down to the edge of the bed, and gently shoved your body upwards. You planted your sock clothed feet to the ground, and you slowly sauntered over towards the bathroom. Your heart nearly dropped to your stomach when the door hissed open. Your head whipped in its direction and fear lit in your eyes as soon as you saw Vicrul standing there, unmasked and in his boxers. "Vic."</p><p>His hand shot up into the air, silencing you. He stepped through the threshold and his gaze went to the bed. A wave of anger washed over his entire body. He gestured towards the bed with the hand that was extended in the air. "What the fuck is this shit?" He wasn't quiet.</p><p>Cardo groggily opened his eyes, and he rose a brow into the air when he saw Vicrul. He glanced to you, then back to Vicrul. He quickly shot his body up, and he blinked trying to clear his vision. "What's the issue? What's going on?"</p><p>Vicrul's eyes narrowed slightly. "What's the issue? You're joking right? This." He moved his hand to your body. "Is the problem."</p><p>"Is it? Are you jealous Vic?" Cardo couldn't help himself. He swung his feet over the side of the bed, and placed them onto the floor. He forced his body to straighten out, and he took a step to Vicrul. A smirk graced over his pale face, and he cocked his head to the side. "I don't see a problem. You fucked Qi'ra."</p><p>"I also fucked Y/N when we got back."</p><p>"Are you guys fucking serious right now? I'm standing right fucking here." Your eyes rolled drastically into the back of your head. These guys couldn't be serious right now. What time was it anyways? Your head looked to the nightstand where a small battery operated alarm clock rested upon it. It read '3:20 am'. Your face scrunched together in anger. When you saw Cardo take another step towards Vicrul you knew you had to intervene. However before you even got the chance to get in between them, they already lunged at each other.</p><p>Vicrul's hand that was out in the air balled into a fist, and he swung it at Cardo's face as he shoved off on his heels towards the Knight. Cardo ducked down quickly and he chuckled.</p><p>"Too slow." He kicked it foot out and hit the side of Vicrul's knee sending him flying to the ground. He jumped on top of him, straddling him, and he punched him in the middle of his chest.</p><p>Vicrul growled through gritted teeth, and he grabbed Cardo's fists before they crashed into his chest for a fourth time. The wind was almost knocked out of him completely. He was running on anger fumes and adrenaline. He used his strength to spin their bodies around, and he pinned him down. He released his grip on his right hand, and he punched him in the side of the head. He smirked when blood shot out of his mouth, and Cardo brought the freed hand up and punched him in the same spot he had punched him.</p><p>"Get off of me. You have no right to be jealous. You don't give a shit."</p><p>"You're wrong."</p><p>Were they really fighting over you, and why were you flattered? You watched the two knights roll around on your bedroom floor. Punch after punch, hit after hit. You could hear their heavy breaths, and how exhausted they both looked. You shook your head, and let out a deep sigh. "Guys come on. Stop." They were ignoring you.</p><p>Cardo shoved Vicrul off of the top of him hard, and he jumped to his feet. He lunged at the Knight, and grabbed onto his shoulders. He walked him backwards, and slammed his back into the wall as hard as he could. He saw his head fly back and smash into it as well. "Fucker."</p><p>"Pussy."</p><p>"Slut."</p><p>"HA!" Vicrul wasn't sure how that was an insult and honestly it amused him. He brought his hands up on the insides of his, and he shoved them out against his wrists using force to remove his hands from his shoulders. He brought his knee up to Cardo's groin, and he pushed him backwards. He stepped away from the wall as Cardo's hands cupped his groin and he bent over at the waist, groaning. He wiped the blood from his lips, and he stared down at Cardo with a glint of danger in his eyes. As he stepped to Cardo's bent over body, he felt Cardo grab ahold of his thigh, and then he felt a hard force right into his own groin. He joined Cardo in his bent over positon cupping his groin. His head lowered, and his eyes filled with agony.</p><p>"Fucking bitch."</p><p>"Fuck you."</p><p>"Fuck you."</p><p>You thought they were done, and you were about to say something, but the two Knights wrapped their arms around each others shoulders and they were rolling around on the ground again. "Really?" You were starting to get annoyed. How long were they going to fight each other for? What was the point in all this? You didn't get it. You placed one hand on your hip, and your hip popped out. Your foot began tapping against your floor.</p><p>After rolling around on the ground for a few minutes, and each Knight getting one more hit in each, they both fell onto their backs, looking to the ceiling. Their chests were rising up and down and their breaths were labored, and short.</p><p>"Are you two done?"</p><p>Both of them rotated their heads so they could look at you.</p><p>"Yup." Vicrul replied with a hoarse voice. He could feel the pain from being hit in the groin spreading now as the adrenaline was slowly disappearing. He groaned, and rolled his head back and forth. "That was a cheap shot."</p><p>"You did it first." Cardo snapped. He was in just as bad a shape as Vicrul. He recovered a bit quicker than he had, and after some time of mustering the strength to move, he finally sat up. He winced in pain, and he glanced to your face. He could see the annoyance, and irritation in your eyes, and across your face. His cheeks flushed feeling slightly embarrassed at his behavior.</p><p>Vicrul joined Cardo in sitting up right, and he looked you up and down to. He had a very different reaction than Cardo did to your body language, and your facial expression. He smirked slightly.</p><p>"How's it feel knowing you've got two guys fighting over you little Knight?"</p><p>Your hand fell from your hip, and your hip popped back into place. Your foot instantly stopped tapping, and your eyes grew wide. Your lips curled up in a half-smile and you tried to hide it. You turned around, and you crossed your arms over your chest. "I think it's childish." That was the most obvious lie you'd ever told anyone. You didn't think it was childish. It was kind of hot. Two guys were fighting over you?! You! You'd never had that happen before, and honestly, it had your stomach fluttering with butterflies. You side glanced to the Knights, and they could see the very visible blush on your face. You couldn't hide it. You were about to say something, but the door hissed open and you, and the two Knights both looked to the doorway.</p><p>Kuruk was on the other side, and he looked distressed.</p><p>"Maul and Qi'ra are here. I guess they've got some important information or something. I don't know. I just know Snoke wants us all in the command room pronto." He hadn't noticed till he actually looked at Vicrul's and Cardo's faces, and saw their swollen lips with dried blood on them. They both looked like they'd just got out of battle. "Do i even want to know?"</p><p>"Nope." You hummed, and stepped through the room past the Knights, and brushed past Kuruk and into the corridor.</p><p>Vicrul and Cardo both glanced to one another, and then to Kuruk. They jumped to their feet, and Vicrul realized he was still in only his boxers. He had to put some clothes on. Not that he was embarrassed walking around like that. He knew he was fine as fuck, but he didn't want to piss Snoke off. He already wanted to slaughter him. He hurried out of your quarters, and down the corridor to his room. He'd never gotten dressed so fast in his life. He tugged on a pair of grey sweatpants, and a black sweater, and rushed out of his room, and down the corridor to the command room.</p><p>You stopped walking as you got to the command room door, and you took a deep breath inwards through your nose. You exhaled the breath through your lips, and you tried to calm your nerves. Qi'ra. She was here? Why? What could she possibly want? Your mind raced with all the different violent things you wanted to do to her, and you jumped when the Knights walked past you and through the door into the room. Your heart was racing a million miles per second, and you knew you just had to suck it up and go in there. You took one more breath, and you stepped through the doorway. Your eyes skimmed the room over, and you saw Snoke sitting at the head of the table. Qi'ra was in front of him on the side of the table, and Maul was on the other. The rest of the Knights were lined up on both sides, and Kuruk, Cardo, and now Vicrul all took their seats. You were the only one left standing up and you felt eyes on you. Your body tensed and you slowly walked over to the nearest open seat. You were about to sit down and you heard Snoke clear his throat. Your gaze landed on his face, and you sighed seeing him motion for you to come sit in the open seat next to his at the head of the table. 'Shit.' You didn't want to sit there. You didn't want that much attention on you. You knew you had to obey though. You pursed your lips together, and you walked behind the chairs towards the head of the table. You wedged between the two chairs, and you lowered yourself down into it.</p><p>Qi'ra's eyes looked you up and down and she rolled her eyes dramatically. She wanted you to see it. She wanted to get under your skin. It was clear the both of you didn't like each other, and honestly, she didn't care. She turned her head to the end of the table where Vicrul had taken his seat, and she winked at him. She scowled silently when Vicrul didn't pay her any mind. She knew he saw her. What the fuck?</p><p>Vicrul had in fact seen Qi'ra wink at him, and he turned his gaze away from her as soon as she had. He was staring right at Maul.</p><p>Snoke's voice echoed through the room, and through all the tension in the air. It didn't go unnoticed but he wasn't about to address it. Whatever the hell was going on with that, he didn't want any part of it. Unless it affected him directly, or it affected you in some sort of severely drastic way, he didn't care. That's not why he had gathered everyone here. "So what's this important information you couldn't tell us over communications?"</p><p>Maul looked between Snoke and you, and he smirked. "I've got a lead on where that lightsaber is you're looking for. I didn't want to risk the transmission being hacked, and the rebels getting word of your next move." He leaned back into the chair, and he placed his hands on his thighs. His legs were spread apart just so, and there was just something about his whole demeanor that screamed sex appeal.</p><p>Your eyes moved up and down Maul's body and when you realized you were staring at him for far longer than you should of been, you pulled your bottom lip into your mouth and looked down at the table. You felt a weird tingling sensation rush through your body, and your eyes filled with confusion. It was the same feeling you had felt when you and Maul were together before, and you couldn't help but feel intrigued by it. What was it about this man? You were trying hard to ignore it.</p><p>Snoke tipped his head up, and he narrowed his eyes. He glanced around the table, and he landed on Qi'ra seeing how unamused she looked. She was twiddling her thumbs in the air, and she just looked distant. "Are we boring you Qi'ra?"</p><p>Qi'ra's face turned bright red, and she lowered her hands down to her sides. She shook her head, and when the words came out of her mouth, they were filled with absolute terror. Her brown eyes locked into Snoke's and she could feel the darkness inside of him. She shifted in her chair a bit. "No Supreme Leader."</p><p>"Good. If you'd rather be somewhere else, then please," Snoke rose his hand up into the air, and he waved it in the direction of the door. "Take your leave."</p><p>You almost lost your shit right then and there. Your hand flew to your mouth, and you held down the laugh that was in the middle of your throat. You closed your eyes, and focused really hard. You really didn't like her, and the fact that Snoke just put her on the spot like that and basically made her out to be an asshole was too priceless. God bless Snoke.</p><p>Kuruk blinked and looked around the room. He placed his hands flat onto the table, and he leaned inwards looking at Snoke. "So what's the plan then? We go after the lightsaber then?"</p><p>"Easy killer." Maul side glanced to Kuruk. He rolled his head to the side, a smirk upon his face. "It's not that simple."</p><p>"Why not?" Ushar chimed in, raising his brows up in the air.</p><p>Maul rolled his eyes. "Because," He brought his hands down between his legs, and he leaned forwards. "The lightsaber is in the middle of being transported somewhere the Knights aren't allowed to go. It's a planet on the outer rims. You've got to have special access to it." He grinned. He leaned back into the back of the chair. "I'm the only one in this room that has access." Not even Qi'ra had access there.</p><p>Your eyes opened and you looked right at Maul. Your hand lowered back down, and Maul turned his head and his eyes met yours. Another tingling feeling washed over you. You started chewing on your bottom lip nervously now. Your thighs clenched together, and Maul swiped his tongue out over his bottom lip and winked at you. You almost died right there. Your heart skipped a beat, and you couldn't even look at him anymore. You were flustered now. Your mind had turned to complete goo and your eyes just stayed wide as you stared at the table. More conversation ensued but it just sounded like muffled garble to you. You weren't sure how much time had passed while you spaced out thinking very inappropriate things you wanted Maul to do to you. You snapped out of your daze when he heard something smash down in front of you. You slowly lifted your head up and Vicrul was standing at your side. Snoke was gone. The other Knights were gone. Maul was gone. Qi'ra was gone. It was literally just you and Vicrul.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Vicrul's face lit with concern. "Where'd you go? Did you hear any of what Snoke said?"</p><p>"What? I'm fine. No. I didn't." You weren't lying. You hadn't heard shit after Maul licked his lips and winked at you. Your eyes shifted around a bit, and you sighed. "What did I miss?"</p><p>"Well, I guess Snoke is sending you out with Maul to bring back the lightsaber since we're not allowed there." Vicrul's tone was slightly mocking and annoyed. He rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Oh. So Qi'ra is staying here then?" You hadn't processed what Vicrul said to you. You scowled bitterly at the thought of Qi'ra staying on the ship by herself with all the Knights. Especially Vicrul, and Cardo.</p><p>"I guess Snoke is sending her somewhere. Back home I'm assuming, but I could be wrong. He said she's useless here."</p><p>The corners of your mouths curled upwards and you couldn't hold back your snicker. Goddamn you loved Snoke. You mentally took a note to thank him later. You rose to your feet, and you turned. You stepped around the front of the table, and started for the door.</p><p>"Did you hear what I said to you?" Vicrul called to your bitterly.</p><p>"Yeah, Qi'ra's leaving."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"I'm going with Maul." The words came out without thought, but once they had, you stopped abruptly. Your body stiffened and you felt another blush creep over your face. You were going alone with maul on a mission? Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. What? Why you? No. You couldn't handle that. Too much sexual tension. Too much going on. No way. How were you going to be able to focus. No. No. No. "Are you sure that's what Snoke said?"</p><p>"It's not what Snoke said initially. Maul suggested it since you're force sensitive, and tapping into your powers. Snoke agreed." Vicrul's tone grew more and more venomous.</p><p>"Snoke did what?"</p><p>Vicrul walked across the room, and he narrowed his eyes looking at your face. "I said what I said. You heard me. Try to keep it in your pants." He rolled his eyes, and he exited the command room.</p><p>Your eyes blinked probably a million times, and you glanced around the room. You could feel the sweat on the back of your neck and on your hands. You finally looked back to the door, and you stepped to it. As you went to step through the doorway when it opened, you stepped right into Maul. Your body crashed into his and your face pressed up against his chest. Your eyes widened.</p><p>Maul smirked when your body pressed into his. "Oh. Hello there gorgeous." He slowly rose a gloved hand up, and pushed it under your chin. He took a small step backwards so he could see your face, and he tipped your head up a bit. He saw the blush spread across your cheeks, and he licked his lips again. "How about we continue where we left off?"</p><p>"I...uh...i." You stammered as your brain tried to process words. You couldn't. His hand under your chin. His scent. His tongue. You could feel your body trembling slightly and you sucked at the inside of your cheek. You would of sucked on your bottom lip again, but you didn't want him to see how much he affected you. You gasped when he stepped back to you, and pressed you backwards, and back into the room. He continued to walk you backwards until your ass was right above the table. You stared up into his yellow eyes lustfully.</p><p>Maul pulled his hand from under your chin and he placed it down onto your thighs. He slowly brought them down your legs to your knees, and shoved them apart. He positioned himself between them, and he lowered his mouth to your ear. "I could fuck you right here. How hot would that be? The Knights or Snoke could walk in at any moment. We could get caught." He flicked his tongue out over your ear lobe gently. "I bet you're soaked." He trailed one hand back up your leg, and across your clothed abdomen. He pressed the side of his gloved hand into your groin. He rubbed it up and down.</p><p>Your hands latched onto the edge of the table, and you felt your hips rise into his actions. Your eyes closed when he breathed his hot breath onto your ear lobe, and you felt chills run down your neck. The tiny hairs stood at attention. Your lips betrayed you and you moaned softly.</p><p>"Hm." Maul let out a small almost evil chuckle, and he grabbed your hips, pulling you away from the table. He hooked his thumbs into your pants, and he tugged them down. They fell down to your ankles, and he used the front part of his boot to pull them off of one ankle. He pushed your body back forwards, and laid you down on top of the table on your stomach. He pulled your ass upwards, and spread your legs apart again. He grabbed a handful of your ass, and he groaned. "Firm." His other hand went to his groin, and he undid his pants quickly. He reached inside of the fabric, and he tugged out his thick, throbbing, aching cock. He stepped closer to you, and he gently pressed his cock between your cheeks. He lowered his body down, and his cock slide between your cheeks and to you felt him brush against your clit when he slipped through.</p><p>A gasp escaped your lips, and you brought a hand to your mouth to stop yourself. You didn't want to get caught. That would be very bad for the both of you. The last thing you needed was Snoke walking in on you and Maul, or Vicrul, or even Cardo. You felt your heart starting to beat faster, and faster. You moaned loudly against your palm when Maul teased your soaking wet opening with the head of his cock, and he gently pushed his head inside. Your eyes closed, and your other hand stretched out across the table, and you dug your nails down into it.</p><p>"MM." Maul groaned with approval as he slowly worked his cock inside to the base. Once he was all the way in as far as he could go, he wiggled his hips around up and down, and then back to forth. He wanted to find that sweet spot. After feeling around everywhere, he pulled your ass back hard into him, and he dipped his hips downwards, and he heard you whimper. Got it. He drew his hips back, and then pushed them in. He gradually increased his pace making sure he didn't move from where he was hitting, and he snaked a hand around you, and down to your clit. He started rubbing at it furiously, but one hundred percent accurately, and he felt your body rise up a bit.</p><p>Your hand fell from your mouth, and joined your other hand in digging into the table in front of you. You raked your nails back and forth on the surface, and you lowered your face down onto it. Your cheek pressed into it, and your body rocked back and forth as Maul started fucking you deep and hard. You felt absolute bliss. You felt your whole body turn to goo. You couldn't think. You could barely breath. "OHHHH."</p><p>Maul smirked hearing your moans getting louder and louder. He was hoping when you came you'd scream. He wanted someone to hear it. He wanted someone to walk in. He slammed into your core, and he teased your clit, and he brought you over the edge quickly. He felt your pussy pulsing and tensing hard around him, and he grunted. "Cum gorgeous."</p><p>"FUCCKKK" As soon as he demanded you to cum, you exploded all over him. Your nails dug into the table hard, and your hips bucked wildly against him. Your knees were wobbling and your mouth had drool coming down from the side and onto the table. Your eyes fluttered open and shut, and you had literally felt your soul leave your body.</p><p>Maul thrusted into you a couple more times, and he slipped his cock out from you. He pulled you up from off of the table, and he gently pushed you to your knees. He grabbed his cock tightly, and started pumping himself. He slipped the head of his cock into your mouth, and he grunted shooting his hot seed into your mouth. His hips moved back and forth slowing gradually until they stilled. "Be a good girl and clean it for me would ya?"</p><p>Your eyes looked to his face, and you flicked your tongue out over the head. You twirled it around, and you felt him shudder. He must have been sensitive. A dangerous glint flashed in your eyes and a wicked idea came to you. You curled your lips around him tightly, and you moved them down till you hit his hand.</p><p>"What are you-" Your hand latched onto his, and you yanked it off of his cock. He stared down at you as you started to bob up and down his cock. "Oh fuck." He put both his hands onto the top of your head, and his cock started twitching rapidly against the roof of your mouth.</p><p>Your tongue coiled around him every time you drew your head back up and you took him all the way inside of you. You gagged when you went just a little above all the way down, and you were determined to take his full length inside of you. You forced yourself down further. Your eyes filled with water in the corners and you sent vibrations throughout his whole lower half as you choked. You did it. You curled your tongue up and down what you could, and you tightened your lips around him. You pulled your head back up and then you did it again and again. You had a fast pace now and you were gagging less and less. You heard hear all the grunts and groans coming from him and the feeling of his fingers gently brushing against your skull were soothing.</p><p>"I'm going to-" He wasn't even able to finish his sentence before he came again. He held your head as he thrust his hips inwards into your mouth. His head flew back and he groaned one last time. In his euphoric haze, he pulled his cock from your lips, and he crouched down in front of you. His gloved hands wrapped around your hips, and he tugged your body upwards. He rose back up, bringing you up to your feet, and he carried you back over to the table. He placed your ass onto the cool surface, and he pushed you back up a bit. He released your hips, and lowered himself to his knees. He grabbed your ankles and pulled you back towards the edge of the table. He wasted zero time in bringing his mouth to your opening and he plunged his tongue inside of you. He twisted it around rapidly, and he slipped a hand back up and he started rubbing your clit again.</p><p>"Oh fuck. OH FUCK!" You lowered your back onto the table, and you closed your eyes letting him take full control over you. Your legs started to shake as they hovered over the edge of the table, and he absolutely devoured you. You brought your hands to your breasts needing something to grab onto and you squeeze. You didn't even care how loud you were being anymore. Every single moan that built in your throat, you let it out. As he got you closer and closer to sweet bliss again, your hips started to buck into him and you exploded all over him. "FUCK!" You screamed it. You were sure someone must have heard it. You shot up and you stared down at him, lapping your cum up greedily.</p><p>Maul finally pulled his hand away from your clit and his head from your opening. He rose to his feet, and he looked you directly in the eyes. He smirked, and once again winked. "You're delicious." He licked his lips slowly relishing your taste.</p><p>As much as you were reeling from that experience you could feel panic and paranoia rising inside of you, and you jumped off of the table. You pulled your pants back over your boot, and back up onto your body. You glanced up to see if Maul was tucked away, and you sighed when he already was. As soon as you looked up the door hissed open and you stared.</p><p>"What was that?" Trudgen narrowed his eyes as he looked around the room. He had heard something. He wasn't sure if it was a scream of pain or pleasure. He was confused seeing that nothing was going on in here. He was skeptical. "Aren't you two supposed to be going on your mission?"</p><p>"Yup. We were just about to, right Maul?" Your panic filled eyes looked to Maul who looked completely unphased.</p><p>"Yes gorgeous. We were." He glanced back over his shoulder at you. "I was just briefing her." He turned back to Trudgen, and he started for the door. He stared right into Trudgen's eyes and he rose his brows up. He brushed past him when he walked through the doorway, and you didn't waste any time in rushing after him. Unlike Maul, you didn't look at Trudgen at all. You caught up to Maul and walked side by side with him.</p><p>"So how's this going to go?"</p><p>"Smoothly. We'll take the ship Qi'ra and I took. It's untraceable, and it doesn't have an insignias on the sides of it like the ships here. It's our safest bet." He walked with a strut down the corridor. He couldn't help but feel like the man right now. That was as good as he thought it was going to be. As you entered the bay, he gestured to his ship. "See?"</p><p>"Oh. Dope. So how do you have access to this planet, and the knights or Snoke don't?" You tilted your head to the side curiously.</p><p>"I'd rather not talk about it." Maul's tone suddenly sounded cold. He climbed up the ramp of the back of his ship, and made his way through it to the pilot's seat. It was a single level ship, but it had two seats at the front of it. He lowered himself into the pilots seat, and he pressed a button for the ramp to retract inside when you sat down in the passenger seat. "Ready?"</p><p>"Yup." You glanced to him with a smile across your face. This was kind of exciting. Snoke was sending you with Maul. A mission without the Knights? He must have trusted you to get it done. Or else he wouldn't have let you go. It made a giddy feeling wash over you. You pulled the strap down over your chest, and you nodded. "Let's go."</p><p>Maul shook his head at you, and he smiled faintly. He pressed the button and the engines hummed on. He let them warm up, and he tugged a lever down. The ship lifted off the floor of the bay, and he pulled another lever. The ship rotated, and when the front of the ship was pointed towards the entrance/exit of the bay, he pressed a button and the ship sped off out into space. "When we get there, I need you to stay very silent. I will do the talking. I will get us the lightsaber."</p><p>"Okay. Fine by me." You shugged.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Two Lightsabers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary</p><p>-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy.</p><p> </p><p>"We're here." Maul's tone was filled with amusement. He gently landed the ship down onto the ground, and he pulled the lever down. The engines hummed softly as they came to a halt, and their bright orange/red color dimmed as they cooled. Maul swiftly rose to his feet, and he glanced at you. "Behave." He leaned forwards, and he put two fingers under your chin, lifting your gaze up to his. "Or I'll have to punish you." His tone was suggestive, and dark. His lips curled into a smirk, and he winked at you. He saw your cheeks turn bright red, and he chuckled softly. He lowered his hand back down to his side, and he pivoted his body around. He quickly made his way through the ship to the back, and he exited out the back ramp. When he stepped down onto the platform. The cool breeze kissed his face and he heard the sounds of quick footsteps rushing towards him from behind. He spun around, and he saw a couple of men holding blaster pistols out in front of them. Maul sighed, and he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small plastic card, and he stretched out his hand with it in it.</p><p>One of the men tipped his head to the side, and he reached out for the card. He pulled it to his body, and brought it up to his eyes. He read the card over and then glanced back to Maul. "Where did you get this?"</p><p>"Let's just say I got it from a friend." Maul shrugged and took the card back from the man when he handed it back. "So am I clear?"</p><p>"Yes. But you'll still have to come with us and talk to our master."</p><p>"I expected as much." Maul grinned widely. As he followed after the two men down the platform, he glanced over his shoulder up to the front of the ship to you still sitting down in the passenger seat. He narrowed his eyes, and then he turned back to look in front of him. He followed after them inside of the large tower like building, and he stepped through inside. His eyes widened, and he cooed. "Wow. This place is nicer than I expected."</p><p>One of the men glimpsed at Maul, and rolled his eyes. "How do you even know this place existed."</p><p>"I told you, I got a friend." Maul was using the term 'friend' loosely. The man he knew that he was referring to as a friend, wasn't exactly his friend. In fact, it was his mortal enemy, and he'd gotten the card in their last battle. He dropped it, and Maul kept it for future use. He knew it would come in handy some day. He'd heard through the grapevine about the lightsaber Snoke was looking for was being sent to this planet, and when Maul heard that Snoke wanted it, he knew what he had to do. He followed the men further into the building, and up the stairs. He kept looking around taking the details around him, just in case. When they got to a large black door, Maul took a deep breath inwards. The door opened, and he glanced directly in front of him to the large desk, and he saw his 'friend' sitting in the chair behind it.</p><p>"Hello there." Obi wan lifted his head upwards, and as soon as he saw Maul he rose from his chair quickly. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>One of the men stepped forwards. "He had an access card."</p><p>Obi wan narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "How?"</p><p>"General kenobi." Maul pushed past the two men, and made his way to the center of the office like room. He spun around looking around, and he grinned. "How'd you get this gig? It's nice. I need a favor." Maul pursed his lips together looking at the Jedi's face.</p><p>Obi Wan sighed. "What could you possibly think I could help you with now?" He slowly lowered himself back down into his chair.</p><p>"I need Lei's lightsaber."</p><p>"WHAT? Not going to happen." Obi wan crossed his arms over his chest, and leaned back into the chair. "I can't do that."</p><p>"Come on. I know you've got it. I'll owe you one."</p><p>"I should kill you right here. I don't know why you think I'm going to help you."</p><p>"What if i told you a girl's life depends on it?" Maul's eyes flashed hopefully. Obviously he was lying, but Obi Wan didn't need to know that.</p><p>Obi Wan looked at Maul contemplatively. He was silent for a minute as he thought about it. "Tell me why she needs it first. How is me giving you the lightsaber going to save her life?" If he was going to help Maul out, he needed to know why. The least he could do is tell him that, if nothing else.</p><p>"Let's just say this mission and the retrieval of the lightsaber is what's going to prove a point to her Master. I'll bring it back. She just needs to prove that she could." Maul's tone was bland. Again, he was lying. He knew Snoke wasn't going to give the lightsaber back. He was going to keep it. He shifted from foot to foot a bit waiting for Obi Wan's response. "Well? What do you say?"</p><p>Obi Wan grumbled under his breath. As much as he didn't want to give the lightsaber up, he couldn't put some girl's life in jeopardy. He uncrossed his arms from over his chest, and he placed them onto the table. He pushed his body upwards, and he turned on his heels. He made his way over to another black door to his left side, and he pressed the buttons on keypad. He waited till the door beeped, and he tugged it open. He stepped into the closet like room, and he made his way over to the end of the room where a large box was on the top shelf. He reached up and grabbed the box, pulling it down. He glanced down at it, and he sighed heavily. He turned back around, and exited the room. He locked the door, and he glanced at Maul. "If I do this for you, you've got to do something for me."</p><p>Maul's face lit up when Obi Wan returned with what he knew was the box containing Leia's lightsaber. "Of course." He'd agree to anything at this point just to get what he'd come for. The sooner he got the lightsaber, the sooner he could return to Snoke with the good news. He'd prove himself to Snoke, and maybe he'd rank up. Maybe Snoke would let him join him, and he wouldn't be stuck on that god forsaken planet with Qi'ra. He watched Obi Wan saunter across the room to him, and he outstretched his arms when Obi Wan handed the box over. He took ahold of it, and he smirked. "State your price."</p><p>"When you help that girl, I need you to come back. There's a bounty on your head, and I want to be the one to turn you in." Obi Wan figured that was a fair bargain. He'd help Maul, and Maul would help him. Simple.</p><p>Maul looked to the floor for a minute, then back to Obi Wan. "And if I don't?"</p><p>"We'll come and retrieve you ourselves." Obi Wan's tone suddenly darkened and he glared at the man before him. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.</p><p>Maul glanced over his shoulder to the two men, and then quickly back to Obi Wan. "Yeah. No." He took the box up under his armpit, and clamped his arm down onto it securing it in place, and his other hand reached down for his double ended lightsaber hooked at his hip. He tugged it off, and spun it around, one side igniting, and then the other.</p><p>Obi Wan stepped out with his right foot, and he pulled his lightsaber out quickly. He shook his head. "Why can't our interactions ever be peaceful?"</p><p>"Honestly?" Maul saw the two men step from behind him, and he pivoted his body around quickly. The two ends of the saber spun around in the air, and he cut one of the men's hands that had been holding the blaster pistol right off. He wasted no time in bringing the other end of the lightsaber around, and stabbing the man with one hand now, in the stomach. He spun on his heels, and he sliced the other man right through his leg. He watched the man fall to the ground, and he heard Obi Wan rushing at him. He didn't want to fight him. He didn't have the time nor the desire to. If he absolutely had to he would, but he if could get away without battling him, he was going to try that. He fled out of the room, and back down the stairs.</p><p>Obi Wan got to the top of the stairs and called down to the 'guards'. "Don't let him escape."</p><p>Maul growled under his breath, and he rushed towards the front door of the tower. He stopped abruptly when he was surrounded with 'guards.' He shook his head. "You don't want to do this."</p><p>Obi Wan's lips pursed together, and he slowly made his way down the stairs. "No Maul, you don't want to do this. Give the lightsaber back."</p><p>You could see right into the building from the passenger seat of the ship, and panic rose in you. "Fuck," You shoved your body upwards and you dashed to the end of the ship, and down the ramp. You hurried down the platform, and towards the front door of the tower. You gasped, and came to a halt when two 'guards' stepped through the doors, and pointed their blasters at you. Your hand rose into the air, and blue electricity shot out from your fingertips and at the two men. You watched both men get electrocuted, and your eyes widened. "Oops." You hadn't meant to do that, you only wanted to rid them of their weapons. Your eyes darted between their two lifeless bodies on the ground and you stepped over them, and into the building. You saw a dirty blonde haired man holding a lightsaber out in front of him, and you narrowed your eyes.</p><p>Maul silently thanked the maker that you caught onto what was going on and came to help. As much as he had faith that he would of been able to handle the 'guards' and Obi Wan easily, he didn't particularly want to. He grimaced at Obi Wan. "Now you're fucked."</p><p>Obi wan looked you up and down, and he tipped his head to the side. "Is this the girl?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Confusion washed over your face. You turned your head towards Maul as if asking him what the hell was happening.</p><p>"Yes." Maul replied and his lightsaber turned off. He figured now that you were he wouldn't have to use it. You'd take care of things.</p><p>Obi Wan could feel the power inside of you, and he furrowed his brows together. How had he not known of this? How did he not feel you through the force? He was utterly confused. "How long have you been a force user?" He didn't understand what was happening, and his guard lowered. He took a step towards you, and he was your body stiffen. His lightsaber turned off and he lowered it to his side. "Are you Snoke's apprentice?"</p><p>"Yeah, why?" Your brow rose up, and your hand lifted into the air slowly. You carefully kept your gaze onto Obi Wan warily. You weren't sure of him. You could feel the force within him. He was clearly a Jedi. "Why do you care?"</p><p>"I can feel the power inside of you child. It's unlike anything I've felt in a long time. It's raw power. I can feel the conflict inside of you. You need someone to help you. Someone to teach you." Obi Wan frowned and shook his head. "Let me help you child."</p><p>"Get fucked." Maul growled. "She doesn't need your help. She's no Jedi, nor will she ever be." He grabbed onto your arm tightly, and he spun you in his direction. "Don't listen to him. He's just trying to confuse you. Let's go. Kill him, and let's be on our way. We've got what we need." Maul released his hold on your arm, and he glanced to the 'guards' who were still blocking both your way. He narrowed his eyes, and he pulled his lightsaber back out. Only one side ignited this time. He leapt forwards, and he blocked the blasts from their blasters with the blade of his saber. He stabbed one of them in the center of their chest, and he jabbed the other man in the ribs. "Let's go!" He called to you as he fled out of the tower and down the platform.</p><p>Obi wan and you stared into one another's eyes for quite some time. You finally broke the silence, and you scoffed. "I will never be a Jedi. I've been Snoke's apprentice for as long as I can remember. I'm a Knight now. I'll never join you."</p><p>Obi Wan scoffed. "Then you'll die. The power will consume you and take over. I've seen it happen to someone I cared about deeply. Someone I considered a brother. I've seen it to that same person's grandchild. I know what I speak of." He slowly rose the lightsaber back up, and before he could even get it ignited, he saw the electric blue energy shoot out from your fingers, and right for him. He jumped up into the air, and back flipped. He landed on the fourth step of the stairs, and he narrowed his eyes. Another jolt of electricity came at him, and he leapt over the railing of the stairs back onto the same level of you.</p><p>You were getting annoyed with this man. You didn't know who he was, or why he was trying to get you to turn to the light side, or offer his help, but you didn't like it. You were happy being a Knight. You were fine. He was lying. He was trying to scare you, and you didn't appreciate it what so ever. "Fuck you. You're lying." You shook your head, and sent out another jolt of electric blue energy at him.</p><p>Obi Wan spun his lightsaber out in front of him, and held it in the air, using it to hold the energy back. He tried to force the energy back at you, but he could feel the strength you had behind it. He could only hold it back for a short while before his arm started to tremble and he couldn't hold it back any longer. Sweat poured down his forehead from the heat of his saber and the energy, and his hand and lightsaber flew downwards. His eyes widened and his body flew backwards when it made contact with him. He fell to the ground with a thud, and he groaned. The lightsaber had slipped from his grasp and rolled across the floor. He slowly turned his head and saw you coming towards him. He didn't have the strength to do anything besides stare.</p><p>You crouched down, and picked his saber up. You stared down at him, and you sneered. "You're lucky I don't kill you." You spun on your heels, and you made your way back through the room. You stepped over the dead 'guards' and out of the door. You slowly made your way back to the ship, and you climbed aboard. You let out a soft sigh and you took your place back in the passenger seat. You handed Obi Wan's lightsaber over to Maul, and you forced a grin on your face.</p><p>Maul's eyes filled with glee, and he took the lightsaber. He placed it down on top of the box that contained Leia's lightsaber, and he nodded. "Excellent. Snoke will be pleased with this." He started the ship up quickly, and he pulled the lever down. The ship rose from the platform, and he shoved the lever back up, and the ship shot through the sky and into space. "Thank you for coming for me."</p><p>"You're welcome. Who was that anyways?" You tipped your head to the side, looking at Maul's face. You tried to read him.</p><p>"No one." Maul's tone was harsh. He didn't want to get into it about the history him and Obi Wan had. "Just no one gorgeous." The rest of the ride was awkwardly silent, and you couldn't wait to get off of the ship and be home. For whatever reason your energy felt like it had been sucked right out of your body. You could only assume that it had to do something with using the force as much as you had. You didn't like how much it made you feel weak. When the ship landed down into the bay, you rose from your chair, and you grabbed the box and the lightsaber, and you hurried out of the ship, and through the bay. You made it about halfway there before Vicrul stepped around the corridor, and out in front of you.</p><p>"Little Knight, you're back rather quickly."</p><p>"Yeah. Where's Snoke?"</p><p>"He went out for a bit. I don't know when he'll be back." Vicrul's tone was strangely calm, and collected. He glanced to your arms, and he noticed the box, and the lightsaber in your grasp. "Is that what I think it is?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"So you were successful then?" Vicrul took a step to you, and he glanced down at your face. "I think you deserve to be rewarded then."</p><p>You lifted your head up slowly, and looked at his unmasked pale, sharp features. His piercing blue eyes stared right into your soul and you blushed. "I-" Before you were able to respond, Vicrul grabbed onto your upper arm, and tugged you down the corridor to his room.</p><p>Maul stopped walking about half-way up the corridor, and he watched the interaction with you and Vicrul closely. He cocked his head to the side when Vicrul tugged you down the corridor, and he just had a feeling he was bringing you to his room. He smirked, and he followed after the both of you. He'd just invite himself to the party. He slowly came upon the door Vicrul had just brought you into, and he stepped into the room.</p><p>Vicrul and your head whipped towards the doorway, and you both blinked in confusion when Maul stepped into the room. Vicrul narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing in here?"</p><p>"I'm joining the fun, and there isn't shit you can say about it. It's up to her whether I'm apart of this or not, isn't it gorgeous?"</p><p>Vicrul grabbed the box from your arms and he placed it onto the nightstand. He grabbed Obi Wans lightsaber and it joined the box as well. He looked you up and down, and rose a brow. "Is this so? You want him to join?"</p><p>You stammered to find the words, and you felt the hotness on your face. You couldn't look either one of them in the eyes. You were almost ashamed to admit that you wouldn't be opposed to Maul joining in the fun. You dragged your right foot across the floor in front of you. You gasped when Vicrul shoved you down onto his bed, and he climbed on top of you. His eyes stared down into yours, and he growled.</p><p>"If that's what you want, fine. But," He lowered his head down and he pressed his lips to your ear. "I'm the only one that gets to fuck that tight little pussy."</p><p>Maul grimaced widely, and he sauntered over to the bed. He brought one of his hands down to your cheek, and he caressed the flesh gently. He slowly pulled your head to his groin, and his other hand undid his pants and zipper. He grabbed onto his cock, and freed it from it's confines. He stroked himself a couple times, and eased his hips forwards, pressing the head of his throbbing cock to your lips.</p><p>Vicrul pulled his head up, and he glared when he saw Maul already pleasing himself. He pushed his body up, and he inched himself down your body. He hooked his thumbs into your pants, and he tugged them down harshly. He pulled one of your pant legs off of your feet, and he grabbed onto your thighs, spreading your legs apart. He quickly undid his pants, and he freed his aching, needy cock too. He didn't bother stroking himself, he was so overwhelmed with desire, and lust, he needed to be inside of you immediately. He lowered his hips down, and he rubbed his head back and forth over your clit. He dipped them further down to your opening, and he pushed himself all the way inside with one thrust. He grunted and he adjusted his body above you just so. He slipped one hand down between you both, and he started rubbing your clit. He pulled his hips back, and then pushed them forwards. He started a pace in no time, and he grunted. "Fuck.'</p><p>Maul's head flew back you whimpered and moaned against his cock, and he placed both his hands onto the back of your head as it bobbed up and down his length. He moaned himself, and he clenched his eyes shut.</p><p>The vibrations that came from your mouth went through your whole body affecting both men. Your pussy clamped down around Vicrul, and your clit throbbed as Vicrul's stimulated you. Your mind went to goo as pleasure washed over you. Your tongue flicked up against Maul, and your whole body stared to tremble.</p><p>"Yes, cum on daddy's cock." Vicrul said through gritted teeth. He was so horny, and he could feel his own orgasm coming on quickly. He didn't like it, but he wasn't going to stop it. He had to cum. His cock twitched inside of you, and he lowered his head onto your chest when your body started convulsing under him as you cam. "Fucccckkkk." He grunted loudly, and he shot his hot seed into your core. His body shuddered violently, and he just laid there on top of you enjoying the sweet release.</p><p>Maul's brows knitted together, and his eyes flew open. He shot his seed into the back of your throat, and he grunted. His pace into your mouth slowed until it stilled, and he ran his fingers through your hair. "Such a gorgeous girl." His voice was almost a whisper. He pulled his hips back, and he put his hand onto his limp cock. He tucked it back into his pants, and he heard the door hiss open.</p><p>Cardo's eyes widened at the sight before him, and he sighed deeply. "Snoke's back."</p><p>Your head whipped to the door, and you grabbed onto Vicrul's shoulders. You shoved him upwards, and you wiggled your way out from underneath him, tossing his body onto the bed beside you. You swung your feet over the edge of the bed, and planted them onto the floor. You grabbed the pant leg, and you tugged it back over your foot, and up your body as you rose to your feet. You reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the box and the free lightsaber, and you hurried across the room to the door. You grinned at Cardo, and you slipped past him into the corridor. "Where is he?"</p><p>"Throne room." Cardo's tone was bland. He didn't like the sight he'd just seen, but he wasn't going to dwell on it. You weren't in a committed relationship with him. He couldn't get mad or upset about you messing around with other people. He took a deep breath inwards, and he followed after you down the corridor to the throne room.</p><p>Maul looked down to Vicrul who was still on the bed, and he turned his body to the door. "I should-"</p><p>"Yeah." Vicrul didn't even let Maul finish. He watched the man walk to the door and take his exit. He sighed and glanced up at the ceiling. He was still riding his cloud of bliss.</p><p>Maul hurried down the hallway, and to the throne room where you were standing in front of the throne presenting both lightsabers to Snoke. "We were successful. She even killed Obi Wan Kenobi."</p><p>"I can see you were both successful, but you speak lies." Snoke reached out and took the box first. He placed it onto his lap and he opened it. His eyes lit up when he saw Leia's lightsaber inside of it. He rose his gaze back to you, and then he looked to Maul who looked so confused. "She didn't kill that Jedi."</p><p>"I didn't. It's true."</p><p>Maul growled, and he glared at you. "What do you mean? I thought you did?" His tone was bitter, and harsh now.</p><p>"I never said I killed him." You retorted quickly. You didn't bother looking to Maul. You could feel the anger inside of him. You weren't worried about it. You didn't kill Obi Wan because it didn't feel right. You couldn't explain it, but you were hadn't feel like it was the right thing for you to do.</p><p>Snoke took the other lightsaber from you, and he placed it into the box with Leia's. "You've done well my apprentice. You have proven yourself yet again. I am proud of you. Now, please, go rest. I can feel that you're drained. I want you at a hundred percent." He gestured with his hand for the doorway. "Maul," He glanced to the Sith. "She may not have killed Obi Wan, but she did save your ass. That you should be thankful for. I want to say thank you for your retrieval of not just one, but two lightsabers. I would like to ask you to join my army. Qi'ra isn't nearly prepared nor trained for the tasks I need accomplished. You however, are. You'll go back to Yavin, and you'll give her the news, and you'll take your leave. I'll give you the coordinates and details of the next mission I need done from you. Now go."</p><p>Maul's anger quickly changed to amusement. The success of the mission did pay off. He was ranking up, just like he wanted. He was getting away from Qi'ra, just like he wanted. She was going to be so fucking mad. He shuddered to think about how she was going to respond to this news. He'd deal with that when it came to it. "Thank you Supreme Leader." He bowed down at Snoke, and he spun on his heels, quickly exiting the throne room, and hurrying to his ship.</p><p>Cardo and you walked side beside down the corridor to your room. When you got to the door you turned to Cardo and frowned. "I'm sorry you saw what you did." You reached your hand up, and ran it down his soft pale cheek. "I don't mean to hurt you."</p><p>Cardo grabbed onto your wrist, and he looked you right in the eyes. "You didn't." He was lying. He sighed, and looked to the wall behind you. "You best get some sleep little Knight. Snoke needs you well rested." He released your wrist, and turned and started down the corridor.</p><p>Your brows knitted together, and you called after him. "That's it? You're just going to walk away like it doesn't matter?"</p><p>Cardo stopped abruptly, and he whipped his head around glaring at you. "It doesn't. You made your choice. It's clear. I understand what you want now." His words came out way more bitterly than he had meant them to, but he couldn't help how he felt. He was hurt. He wasn't going to let it take him over though. He was a Knight after all. He had to keep busy. He had to distract himself. He shook his head, and took his leave down the corridor.</p><p>Your eyes lowered to the floor, and you muttered to yourself under your breath. You hadn't meant to hurt Cardo. You hadn't known he was going to come in the room. You felt terrible. He was hurt, and it was because of you. You wanted to run after him, and apologize, but maybe space would be better. Give him time to process, and yourself as well. You were exhausted after all. You sighed, and turned to your doorway. The door hissed open, and you stepped inside. You made your way over to the bed, and sat down, lowering your back down onto it, and stared at the ceiling. "What is wrong with me?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. New Leader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary</p><p>-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. This is the last chapter guys. </p><p> </p><p>You'd just gotten out of the shower when you heard a knock on your door. You sighed, and called from the other side. "Come in." You tightened the towel around your body, and Trudgen and Ap'lek were in the doorway when it hissed open. You rolled your eyes, and walked over to the closet. "What do you two want?" You reached your hand up, and tugged the closet open. You heard their footsteps getting closer, and when you turned around, they were both standing close to you. Your cheeks turned red, and you blinked. "Guys?"</p><p>Trudgen sighed. "I just wanted to say you've proven yourself to be a good little Knight, and I wanted to apologize for giving you such a hard time." He glanced to Ap'lek and he nudged his arm.</p><p>Ap'lek glanced between you and Trudgen, and he rolled his eyes. "I too wanted to apologize for being such an asshole." His lips forced a smile upon his unmasked face. "I'm sorry." Both the knights lowered themselves down onto one knee in front of you, and bowed their heads.</p><p>Shock washed throughout your whole body when they did. Your face scrunched together in total confusion. "Are you fucking with me right now? Is this some kind of prank? Cause I don't appreciate it at all." You scoffed, and turned back to the closet, and grabbed a black tunic, and a pair of black pants. You shook your head, and turned back to them seeing them in the same spots. "Guys, come on. You can't be serious right now? Why all of a sudden huh?" It was a good question. Why did they suddenly want to make amends? Why were they suddenly being nice to you? None of it made any sense and honestly, it made you skeptical. You carefully wedged between them, and made your way over to the bed. You placed your clothes down onto the bed, and you uncoiled the towel from around you. You didn't care if they saw you naked or not, and you wanted to see how they were going to respond to your nudity. If they jumped you like you thought they were going to, you'd know there words were just bullshit. You glanced back to them, and saw them rise to their feet. They turned and faced you, but did nothing. They just stood there. Confused you tipped your head to the side.</p><p>"You guys are kind of freaking me the fuck out." You pursed your lips together, and slowly bent forwards. Still nothing. Maybe they weren't kidding. You grabbed the pants and slowly tugged them on. Next the tunic. When they still didn't react, you sighed. "Now you're just not going to speak at all?"</p><p>Trudgen shifted from foot to foot ignoring the erection that was pressing against the fabric of his pants. He'd meant what he said. He'd been cruel, and mean, and you'd done more than enough to prove your worth to them. He had come to apologize, and nothing more. As hard as it was. As hard as he was.</p><p>Ap'lek groaned softly, and he finally broke the silence between him and the other Knight. "We mean it. We're sorry. Snoke wants us in the command room. He's got an important announcement to make or something." Both the Knights turned and exited your room without any further words.</p><p>You watched them take their leave, and stared at the door as it hissed closed. "What the fuck just happened?" You decided you weren't going to question it. If they were going to be nice to you then fuck it. You sighed, and looked around the room for a minute. You turned your body towards the door and just as you were about to take a step to it, the door hissed back open. This time it was Cardo. "Cardo." He quickly entered the room and sauntered over to you. His hands went to both sides of your face, and he pressed his lips to yours roughly. He kissed you with such passion.</p><p>Your eyes widened and your hands went up to his shoulders. You were confused, but you melted into his kiss, and kissed him back. He pivoted your body around, and you let him. You felt the bed against your knees, and he slowly lowered your back onto it. You inched yourself up it, and your hands went to his shirt, and you pulled it up from his stomach. He pulled his hands away from your face, and he pulled his head back just enough for you to remove his shirt. He pressed his lips back to your mouth, and he slipped his tongue inside. He twirled it around aggressively, and he moaned into you.</p><p>You threw his shirt onto the ground, and you pulled your tunic up past your breasts. His hands flew to them as soon as they were exposed, and he tweaked both your nipples around. After his tongue danced around yours for a few minutes, he pulled his head back, and he stared into your eyes.</p><p>"Cardo. I'm-"</p><p>"Shhh. I don't want to talk. I just want to fuck you." Cardo's words came out lustful and dark. He lowered his head down to your neck, and he sucked at the skin roughly. He nibbled at the soft flesh a bit. His fingers took your nipples between them and he tweaked them around a bit. He grunted softly against your neck, and lowered his hips down to yours, and pressed his clothed groin hard into yours. "Do you feel what you do to me? Do you have any idea how badly I want you all the time. Vicrul will never care for you like I do. I love you." The words came out faster than he'd had time to think about them. He couldn't imagine the look on your face. He couldn't imagine the look on his own face. He growled, and bit down onto your neck hard. His hands moved down your stomach to your pants, and he shoved them down. He felt your hips rise up, and your hands move down to shove them all the way. He pressed one hand between your legs, and rubbed your clit with the side of it.</p><p>Your eyes widened at his words, and your lips parted in a moan when he started stimulating your nerve. Your mind flooded with pleasure. He loved you. You weren't sure how you felt about that. Was it right to fall in love with another knight? Did you love him? He'd been noting but kind to you since you got there, and damn was he good in bed. You were sorting things out in your mind, and you were having a hard time coming to a decision. Your mind quickly started thinking about all the pleasure he was giving you when two fingers dipped to your opening, and he replaced the pressure on your clit with his thumb. He slowly worked his fingers into your wet tight opening, and you moaned loudly. Your hands went to his back, and you raked your nails down it. You heard him groan, and he pulled his head away from you. He narrowed his eyes at you, and you smirked.</p><p>Cardo smirked back, and he brought his body up just enough so his other hand could go to his groin. He tugged his button undone, and pulled his zipper down. He quickly reached behind the fabric, and he freed his throbbing arousal. He brought his hips down a bit, and he pulled his hand away. He brought his fingers to his mouth, and he flicked his tongue around them. He moaned. "You're so sweet." He shoved the fingers inside of his mouth, and he stroked his cock.</p><p>You stared right at him and felt your cheeks turn hot. You bit your lip, and you raised your hips up looking for more stimulation. "Cardo."</p><p>"I said shh." His eyes went right back to yours, and he lowered his hands down to both of your sides. He lowered his hips back down, and pressed the head of his cock to your opening. He slowly inched the head inside, and then slowly inched the rest inside. He brought his hands to your throat, and he growled. "Tell me you don't love me."</p><p>You gagged when he choked you, and you let out a small whimper/moan. Your eyes darted over his face, and you saw the darkness in them. He didn't look like he was trying to be sweet, or kind. He looked mad. He slowly started a rough, hard, fast pace into you, and as much as you loved it, you were also terrified. "Ca-"</p><p>"Little Knight, tell me you don't love me and I'll leave you alone forever."</p><p>"You're hurting me." You gasped for air, your eyes widening as the pressure grew. You blinked rapidly. He was hurting you. You were all for some kinky shit, but the amount of pressure he was applying to your throat was a lot. "Car-....do-...please."</p><p>Cardo hadn't realized he was being as aggressive as he was. He'd let his emotions get the better of him again, and he quickly pulled his hands from off of your throat. "I'm so sorry."</p><p>Your hands flew up to your throat, and you coughed a couple times. "It's fine..." You whispered softly. You understood where he was coming from so you weren't mad. You were just scared. His pace inside of you stilled but you could still feel his cock twitching up against your walls. You slowly ran a hand down your body, and rose it to his face. You took his cheek in it, and you turned his head back to you. "Really Cardo, it's fine."</p><p>"Tell me you don't love me. Please. I can't stop thinking about you. I just want to love you. I want to care for you. I want to be with you. None of the other Knights care about you the way I do." His eyes were glossy, and he looked like he was going to cry.</p><p>Your heart sank into your chest at the sight of his sadness. He looked pained. He looked hurt. "You poor thing. Come here." You held out your arms for him. He slowly lowered his body down to yours, and you wrapped your arms around his large form tightly. You rose one hand up his head, and ran your fingers through his curly black locks. "Cardo, I love you too."</p><p>You felt him slowly starting his pace back up, and you gasped not expecting it. He pulled his body away from you, and he placed his hands at your sides. He glanced down at you, and he narrowed his eyes. His hips moved a lot slower than they had been moving before, and he inched his hands further down the bed. He sat up right, and he brought his thumb to your clit. He started rubbing it.</p><p>"Say it again." Cardo's tone was lustful, and slightly demanding.</p><p>"I love you too." Your eyes filled with desire, and your hips arched upwards into his. He slowly picked up his pace a bit more, and your head pressed back into the pillow. Your hands went to your breasts, and you played with your sensitive nipples, moaning loudly.</p><p>"Fuck." Cardo whispered, and his head flew back. He kept the pace inside of you and on your clit and he felt your walls clamp around him tightly. "Cum for me." He'd finally worked through the amount of pleasure, and looked to your face. He watched your lips quiver, and your body started to shake as he got you closer and closer. "Cum little Knight."</p><p>Your body thrashed around violently when you reached your climax. Your walls pulsed and gripped Cardo's cock hard, and your back arched off of the bed. Your feet dug into the mattress, and your hands wrapped around the sheets fucking them all up. "FUCK OH GOD." You had tears coming out of the corners of your eyes you'd cum so hard. Your body lowered back to the bed, and you slowly lifted your head to look up at him. He removed his hand from your clit, and placed both of them back at your sides. He moved his body back up yours, and he looked right into your eyes as he thrusted into you. You wrapped your arms around his neck, and he grunted.</p><p>He thrusted into you a couple more times and he shot his hot seed deep into your core. He groaned loudly, and his eyes clenched shut. His pace finally slowed down, and he pushed into you a couple more times, and then pulled out of you slowly. He collapsed onto the bed at your side, and sighed. "Shit."</p><p>"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but Snoke wants us in the command room asap." You didn't want to leave the room. You wanted to snuggle Cardo. You wanted to curl up into his arms, and rest your head onto his chest, and sleep. You heard him groan, and you frowned. "I'm sorry. Ap'lek and Trudgen just told me. I was literally on my way out of the door when you came in. I'm surprised they didn't tell you when you passed them."</p><p>"They did. I just didn't care." Cardo replied softly. He forced his body upwards and he leaned in and kissed your forehead softly. "I'm sorry I hurt you."</p><p>"I told you it was fine." You smiled and you spun your body around. You hopped up from the bed, and re-adjusted yourself. You fixed your tunic, and pulled your pants back up. You bent down and grabbed his shirt, and tossed it to him. As soon as he caught it, and put it on, the door hissed open once more. This time it was Vicrul.</p><p>"We gotta go asap." Vicrul sneered paying no mind to the fact that Cardo was half naked in your bed. He spun on his heels, and motioned for you to hurry.</p><p>You glanced to Cardo and he quickly got out of your bed, and to his feet. He fixed his pants all up and the both of you rushed out of the room and down the corridor behind Vicrul to the command room. When the three of you got there, Snoke was at the head of the table, and he looked right at you.</p><p>"Sit." Snoke gestured to the chair at his side. "I've got some bad news." He waited till everyone was seated at the large table, and you beside him. He let out a deep sigh, and he leaned back into the chair. "I first want to say what a wonderful job my apprentice did and how proud I am of her. She's really proven herself. I've even gotten appraisals from some of the Knights privately about the wonderful work you've done."</p><p>Your brows knitted together, and you glanced to Snoke confused. "Really?" Your head tipped to the side, and you saw him nod. "Oh." You slowly looked around the table at the Knights. Had you really proven yourself to them? You blinked a couple times.</p><p>Snoke spoke again. "However, I've got something to tell everyone..." He paused, and he lowered his head down. "I'm sick. I'm not going to get any better. I'm going to die. This means," He paused again when he heard you shift in your chair beside him. He turned his head slowly to you, and he looked you right in the eyes. "This means I'm going to need someone to take over my role as Supreme L eader." He turned his head slowly back to the Knights.</p><p>Vicrul rose from his chair, and placed his hands flat onto the table. "So what's that mean Snoke? You're going to pick one of us to become the Supreme Leader, or did you have something else in mind?" His mind immediately raced, and prayed Snoke picked him. He was basically the leader of the Knights. He'd be the perfect person to take over Snoke's role. He'd be a good Supreme Leader.</p><p>Cardo scoffed, and he rose from his seat as well. "If you're going to pick anyone, I think it should be Y/N."</p><p>Vicrul's head whipped in Cardo's direction and he narrowed his eyes. "What?"</p><p>"You heard me." Cardo snapped bitterly, glaring right back at Vicrul.</p><p>Ap'lek and Trudgen both rose from their seats, and spoke in unison. "I agree."</p><p>Ushar, and Kuruk followed suit.</p><p>Vicrul glanced every single one of the Knights over, and he shook his head in disbelief. "You're all a bunch of traitors. How long have I been the leader of your guys? How long have I been the one in charge? I've done nothing but the very best for all of you, and this is the thanks I get? Un-fucking-believable." His teeth gritted together, and he lowered himself down into his chair. He cross his arms over his chest, and he looked to Snoke. "Seriously though, what the actual fuck? What she's been here a fucking week? You guys don't even like her."</p><p>Snoke shook his head and he rose his hand into the air silencing everyone. "Enough. I haven't made my decision yet." That was a lie. He had made a decision. He just wasn't going to tell anyone yet. He wasn't lying about being sick either. He'd been sick since he agreed to let you go off with the Knights. He'd been sick for some time, and he thought he was going to get better, but he was only getting worse.</p><p>Your face was completely flushed of all color, and your heart was beating hard against your chest. You could hear conversation happening around you, but your mind was racing. Snoke was dying. Snoke was going to die. The only father figure in your life was going to die. He was like family. He was your family. He took care of you, and now he was going to die. Your eyes filled with tears, and you clenched your hands at your sides. "No."</p><p>The room silenced, and Snoke and all the Knights looked to you. You slowly rotated your head to Snoke, and you narrowed your eyes. "No. You're not dying. I can heal you."</p><p>"No. You can't. You can't fix this."</p><p>"If I can shoot lightening out of my fingers tips, there's got to be a way to heal you." You could feel all the emotions mixing inside of you, and your hands started to tremble. You sniffled, and you whimpered softly. "Please."</p><p>"My dear child, come here." Snoke rose his hands from the armrest, and he motioned for you to come to him.</p><p>You stood to your feet wobbly, and you slowly walked between your chair and the tabled and wedged yourself between his legs. You wrapped your arms around Snoke climbing up into his lap. You nuzzled your head into his neck, and you sobbed into his flesh. You felt him wrap his arms around you tightly, and you closed your eyes. "Snoke, you can't die."</p><p>"I'm sorry my child, but that's just the way it is. I'm not going to get any better. Someone is going to have to take my place." His words were soft, almost comforting. He glanced up at the Knights past you, and he sighed. "When I pick who the new Supreme Leader is, you will all accept it. I want no issues, or problems."</p><p>The Knights all nodded in agreeance, except Vicrul who just rolled his eyes. He gasped when he felt the choke hold around his throat, and he groaned. "Fine. Fine. Whatever you say." He sighed with relief when the choke hold released from his neck. As much as he didn't like this, and he had a feeling he wasn't going to be the one who Snoke picked, he knew causing problems wasn't going to be the best for everyone. He did consider himself the leader of the Knights, and he had to do what was best for the group.</p><p>Snoke lifted his head up, and after he finally heard you stop crying, he put his hands on your shoulders, and pushed you back a bit so he could see your face. "I lied. I made my decision this morning. You will all accept your new Supreme Leader." He lifted you up off of him, and he turned you to face the Knights.</p><p>Your eyes were red and swollen and your lips were still quivering. You stood, shaking at the head of the table. It took a minute for Snoke's words to sink in. You looked over your shoulder behind you to Snoke. "W-what? Me? No. I can't." Your head whipped back around when you heard the Knights all stand back to their feets, and their chairs scraped against the floors. You watched them all lower themselves down onto one knee, and bow at you. Not Snoke. You. Your heart pounded against your chest, and you felt nauseous. You felt a lump in your throat. You choked as you tried to formulate the words to say. "I..."</p><p>"You've proven yourself my apprentice. I wasn't able to bring you to your full potential. Not like the Knights have, and honestly, I've never been prouder than anyone in my life. I want you to accept your new role. Please." Snoke placed a hand onto your back, and he smiled. "You deserve this. I know you'll make the right decisions. When I die, you'll be able to tap into my power as well. I know you'll be able to control it. I can feel your emotions have calmed down a bit. You did that all on your own."</p><p>You slowly turned to face him, and you frowned. "Snoke, I don't have control over them. I don't know if I can do this." Snoke rose to his feet, and he grabbed onto your hand. "Come with me." He led you out of the command room, and down the corridor. You walked with him down to the throne room and he led you up the stairs and right to the throne.</p><p>"Sit down my child." Snoke released your hand, and he motioned to the throne.</p><p>Skeptically, you looked the throne up and down, and you turned around, and lowered yourself down into it. Your eyes widened when you felt the pure power that generated from it. You saw the Knights all pile into the throne room, and you looked them all over one by one. You smiled a bit. "I can feel it."</p><p>"That all belongs to you now. When I go, it'll be even stronger. You can do this my child. I've got faith." Snoke glanced briefly back over his shoulder to the Knights. "And they will support you, right?"</p><p>Cardo stepped towards the throne, and he lowered himself back down to one knee and bowed. "All hail the new Supreme Leader."</p><p>Ushar grimaced, and he stepped to Cardo's side. He copied his actions. "All hail the Supreme Leader."</p><p>Kuruk glanced to Vicrul. "I'm sorry dude, but this is the way it is." He shrugged, and joined the two knights knelt down again. "All hail the new Supreme Leader." Ap'lek and Trudgen joined them, repeating the same words.</p><p>Vicrul and you exchanged a look, and he sighed. He took one large step towards the lined up knights, and he lowered himself down. "All hail the new Supreme Leader."</p><p>Snoke nodded, and he turned back to you. "You've got nothing but support my child." His body wobbled, and he winced. He was a lot weaker than he was playing it off. He was going to die at any minute. He knew it. He sighed, and he knelt down on one knee before you and lowered his head down. "All hail the new supreme leader." As soon as the words came out, Snoke's body fell forwards, and onto the ground with a thud.</p><p>You blinked and jumped to your feet rushing to Snoke's side. You lifted his head up, and turned his body over. "Snoke!"</p><p>Snoke stared up and you and put a hand to your cheek. He ran a hand down it, and he smiled weakly. "I love you my child."</p><p>"No..Stop. Please." The tears streamed down your cheek as Snoke's eyes fluttered closed. His hand fell down to the ground, and he coughed. He gasped, and he slowly disappeared. Your hands fell to the ground, and all that was left were his clothes. "NOOO." You lowered your head down onto the pile of clothing where he once was, and you sobbed.</p><p>Cardo rushed over to you, and he placed a hand onto your back. "It's going to be okay." He rubbed it.</p><p>Ap'lek, Ushar, Trudgen, Kuruk, and Vicrul all rose to their feet. They glanced to you and where Snoke had been, and they walked over to you. One by one they placed their hands onto your back from both sides.</p><p>You lifted your head up, and glanced up to all 6 knights who were trying to comfort you. You whimpered and you shook your head. "It's not okay. He's gone..."</p><p>Vicrul and Cardo hooked their arms under your arms, and they tugged you to your feet. They dragged you over to the throne and placed you down into it.</p><p>"You're going to be fine. We're all here to support, and love you." Cardo smiled faintly.</p><p>You glanced up at his face from the throne, and you sighed. You could feel the energy on the throne had increased like Snoke said it would. You could feel it surging through you immensely. You gulped, and you took a deep breath in. "I guess."</p><p>Vicrul scoffed, and he placed one hand onto your leg, and leaned his head down so he was right in front of you. "I'm sorry for being such an asshole before. I promise i'll be respectful. I wont cause you any issues. Cardo isn't wrong. Snoke wasn't wrong. You deserve this. More than any of us." It pained him to say it, but it was true. You'd come a long way from what he knew. He smirked a bit, and he straightened his body out, and glanced to the other Knights. "All hail the new supreme leader."</p><p>The knights repeated his words.</p><p>Your lips curled up into a smile. You were starting to feel a bit better. Snoke was gone. You couldn't change that. You'd make him proud. You'd take the role as Supreme Leader and you'd make him proud. You inched your ass backwards into the throne, and you leaned into it. "Thank you. I will make you all proud. I will make Snoke proud."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>